Nightmare Lover
by kleinegirl87
Summary: Cuatro historias en las que demonios se involucran con humanos con resultados inesperados. Sinopsis de la cuarta historia: El conde Kuchiki ha mantenido encerrada su hermana en un convento de monjas por dos años para arrebatarle su herencia, todo iba bien para él hasta que recibió una carta del convento.Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y a Studio Pierrot.
1. Súcubo: capítulo uno

**Nightmare Lover**

**Cuatro historias en las que demonios del sueños se involucran con humanos con resultados inesperados.**

Sinopsis de la primera historia: Ichigo, un joven preparatoriano, va a tener su primera experiencia sexual con su novia, si sólo la chica de sus sueños no se interpusiera en su camino, tal vez estando con su novia ella desaparezca, de una vez por todas.

Advertencia: La primera parte de la historia tiene una advertencia de contenido por tratarse de un menor, además, la historia maneja temas oscuros, demonios, situaciones con el consentimiento sexual, etc.

Si no es lo tuyo, retírate.

* * *

**Súcubo**

**Capítulo uno: La chica de la que me enamoré.**

_**Inicio de la advertencia**_

No sé exactamente cuándo o cómo ella llegó a mi vida, no recuerdo ese momento como tal. Sólo recuerdo a mi madre despertándome de una pesadilla en mi cama cuando tenía ocho años. También recuerdo la sensación de lengüetazos en mi rostro y cuello.

Mis padres me enviaron con doctores especialistas en el sueño cuando las pesadillas se siguieron a los nueve años, sin embargo entre más pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más fácil para mí recordar mis sueños. La silueta de una pequeña mujer, a pesar de la oscuridad, se volvía más definida conforme pasaban los meses de pesadillas. Ella que me olía y lamía, a veces me estimulaba con su mano y otras con su boca. Por alguna razón, que yo sabía que estaba mal, encontraba cierto disfrute en verla tocarme.

El primer sueño que recuerdo con totalidad es el primero en el que me habló. Vi sus ojos mientras ella me tenía en su boca y yo me sentía duro entre sus labios, y, por una razón que desconozco, a punto de explotar.

_Ichigo, ¿ya me puedes ver? He estado esperando tanto para que me puedas ver. Como premio te haré tocar el cielo por primera vez._

También fue el primer sueño en el que ella se puso encima de mí y sentí que algo cálido me tomaba y bombeaba contra mi. Además, recuerdo que fue la primera vez que desperté con una mancha blanca en mis sábanas a mitad de la madrugada.

Papá me dijo que se llaman sueños húmedos, eso llevó a la horriblemente larga explicación sobre el sexo y la reproducción que duró toda una tarde. No sé para que le pedí ayuda para esconder mis sábanas de Mamá. No necesitaba ver un parto a los once años para entender qué sucede cuando la gente tiene sexo.

_¿Te gustó, Ichigo? Si quieres lo podemos repetir. Yo lo quiero repetir._

Y lo repitió, y lo sigue repitiendo... ya tengo tantas sábanas que mi familia no se da cuenta que las cambio casi todas las noches. La única ventaja de que ella venga a verme en mis sueños es que las visitas a los doctores terminaron... ¿pero, es realmente una ventaja?

_Hoy lo quiero repetir, pero no te contengas, no tienes que contenerte. _

Y, por la forma en que despierto, enredado entre mis sábanas, creo que no lo hago.

_Me gusta cuando eres rudo conmigo._

_**Fin de la advertencia**_

* * *

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, actualmente tengo 18 años y ya me canse de mis sueños y de sentir que ella me observa cuando estoy despierto. Voy en tercer año de preparatoria y estoy preparandome para el ingreso a la escuela de negocios de TODAI.

Mi salón de clases es el 3-3, y hoy es el día de San Valentín, el día en en el que las chicas le dan chocolates a los chicos que les gustan. Y por la cantidad de las cajas que caen de mi armario de zapatos, creo que soy muy popular.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— Me volteo sorprendido a ver a una de mis compañeras de salón.

— ¿Inoue?— La pelirroja estaba frente a mí inclinada mostrando una caja.

— ¡Son para ti!

— Inoue, sabes que tengo novia y ella es...

— No importa, me basta con que tomes los chocolates— Ella sigue en esa postura que es terriblemente incómoda.—, y si algún día puedes leer mi carta...

— Está bien, pero no quiero que ella se entere.— Se lo dije muy serio. Ignoró el siseo en mis oídos, no me importa que tan celosa esté ella.

Ella se sonroja hasta el cuello cuando tomo la caja entre sus manos y la guardo en mi maletín, junto con la carta.

* * *

Mi mesabanco, al igual que mi armario, estaba repleto de cajas de chocolates.

— Kurosaki.— Me saluda mi primo, Uryu Ishida, con algo de enfado de tener que recoger los chocolates de mis admiradoras

— Ishida, diles que no quiero su chocolate, ¿que no entienden que tengo novia?

— Lo haría, pero ellas insisten que no les importa que no les correspondas el día blanco.

— Aishh— El siseo en mis oídos subió de volumen, ella se estaba enfadando.—, toma una caja o dos, no me voy a terminar tanto chocolate, ni siquiera me lo voy a poder llevar hoy.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Bueno, es que, yo... hoy...voy...— No le quiero decir que tengo planes, planes muy importante.— porque hoy tengo planes especiales.

Hoy comeré chocolate con mi novia, en privado... hice la reservación hace semanas.

— No digas más, te ayudaré guardandolos en la oficina del comité estudiantil.— Sujeta sus lentes mientras está rojo y me hace señal de que no siguiera con mi explicación.

Afortunadamente, Ochi-sensei entra al salón e interrumpe nuestra plática.

* * *

Las clases fueron bastante animadas pero con mucha tarea. ¿Tenía Keigo que hacer enojar a la maestra?

— Chicos, hoy coman sin mí, hoy tengo algo que hacer.— Me despido de mis amigos con la mano y salgo tranquilamente del salón.

Ellos sólo me miraron y se sonrieron socarronamente entre ellos. Bastardos.

Pero tienen razón.

Me siento a esperar por mi novia en el terreno detrás del gimnasio. Ella se tarda en llegar, algo la debe de estar retrasando.

El siseo se intensifica, debe de estar molesta.

Siento como me abrazan por la espalda.

— Perdón por llegar tarde, le quise informar a mi Vicepresidente que hoy no asistiré al club y no lo encontré.— Me dijo al oído, con voz sensual, aunque no fuera esa su intención.

— No te preocupes.— Sólo siento que ella me besa el cuello y me acaricia el pecho por encima de la ropa. Esa postura no me basta. Quiero más. Quiero verla a la cara y pasar mis dedos entre los mechones negros de su cabello.

Así que la volteo sentandola en mis piernas.

— Uy, alguien está impaciente por esta tarde.— Ella pone sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y me mira fijamente.

— Un poco.— Le sonrío mientras acerco nuestras bocas en un beso apasionado. Así seguimos un rato, hasta meto mi lengua en su boca y la masajeo para sacarle gemidos, logrando que sus pechos se presionen contra el mío y en mi espalda se genere una sensación similar.

Bajo mis manos por la espalda de ella, siento sus curvas entre mis manos especialmente mientras paso mis manos por sus nalgas.

— Ah, Ichi...— Sus gemidos hacen que los siseos se detengan, pero sienta manos fantasmagóricas masajear mis pectorales y vientre bajo.

— Shhh...— Parece que ella me va a detener, así que la beso de nuevo para distraerla. De ese modo que aprendí que la vuelve loca.

Ella baja una de sus manos en dirección al bulto que se está formando en mis pantalones y yo meto mis manos por debajo de su falda y toco la piel de uno de sus firmes glúteos... me gusta que hoy no se haya puesto pantalones cortos.

Mientras ella me masajea por encima del pantalón, yo dirijo mi mano por debajo de sus pantaletas, ya estoy a punto de llegar a su cálido y húmedo centro...

_Kin kon kan kon_

El sonido de la campana interrumpe nuestra sesión, aunque la deliciosa sensación de que alguien sujeta mi pene persiste.

— ¿Te veo a la salida?— Le pregunto entre jadeos, falto de oxígeno, y sin dejar de masajear su glúteo.

— No, te veré allá, tengo que terminar de darle instrucciones al club.— Ella está roja y con los labios hinchados por nuestros besos.

— Está bien.— Le doy un beso de piquito de despedida, no nos veremos hasta dentro de varias horas ya que ella va en otro salón.— Vete primero, no quiero que piensen mal de ti, tienes una imagen que mantener.

— De acuerdo.— Y la veo correr con su cabello cortado al hombro saltar ligeramente por el aire y como este traviesamente me da un vistazo a sus pantaletas de fresitas. A veces ella puede llegar a ser muy tierna.

Me dirijo al baño a encargarme del bulto de mis pantalones.

Los dedos fantasmales me recorren ansiosos...

¡Dios!, ojala ella se detuviera, ya no puedo seguir así...

* * *

La habitación está limpia, es muy bonita, nunca pensé que un love hotel podría ser tan accesible y tan amplio, hay molduras en las paredes y un espejo que mira a la cama. Mi novia aún no llega, por lo que tengo tiempo de recorrer la habitación y solicitar servicio a la habitación.

Siento uñas rasguñarme la espalda. Está enojada, muy enojada por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero tengo que hacerlo, tal vez así ella desaparezca. Ya estoy cansado de verla en mis sueños.

Tal vez si pierdo mi virginidad ella ya no pueda seguirme. Si es que sigo siendo virgen, ella me ha hecho tantas cosas y de tantas formas en mis sueños que no sé si sigo siendo virgen. Los rastros de mis sueños me impiden tener certeza de nada.

Desde que tengo novia se ha vuelto más silenciosa, yo diría hasta triste, apenas y me dirige la palabra. Aunque en mis sueños es más furiosa.

Tocan la puerta, es el servicio a la habitación que trae la fuente de chocolate y una bandeja con frutas.

Pronto escucho la puerta abrirse, es ella, mi novia. Está roja por venir a un love hotel, me lo había dicho pero no encontramos un lugar más privado para esto: nuestra primera vez. ¿O tal vez sólo suya? No importa, es la primera vez que estaremos juntos.

— Si quieres, podemos tomar un baño juntos.

— Creo que suena bien.

Le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma tímidamente, insegura de lo que vamos a hacer, pero fue de ella la idea de venir al love hotel.

— Guau, es hermoso, Ichigo, ¿tú preparaste esto?

— Lo solicite cuando reservé la habitación.

Ella estaba encantada de ver la tina llena de agua y pétalos de rosas. Las lámparas que simulan ser velas le dan un toque especial.

Me mira tímida, pero sonriente.

Le devuelvo mi sonrisa mientras me empiezo a desvestir.

Cuando he quedado en mi ropa interior, la veo roja pero recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada, realmente tonificado por los apoyos que le doy a los clubes, especialmente al de kendo y aikido. El siseo en mis oídos ahora suena más como el bufido de un gato salvaje.

Satisfecha con el resultado de mi cuerpo, ella comienza a quitarse su uniforme hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Momento que aproveché para apreciar su firme torso y sus cubiertos pechos, que no son muy grandes, pero están muy paraditos y orgullosos, por los ejercicios que realiza. Y ese sostén que trae los hacen ver aún más atractivos.

Pongo mis manos en sus hombros y bajo los tirantes del sostén para poder apreciarlos parcialmente. Sus pezones se endurecen conforme bajo mi mirada a ellos. Dirijo mis manos al frente para desabrochar el sostén, que cae inmediatamente al piso, y ella dirige sus manos a mi cadera a la parte superior de mis boxer.

Ella mete sus mano por debajo de mis boxer y siente la curvatura de mis glúteos. La acercó más a mí para poder besarla, beso que ella acepta con buen agrado. Mientras nos besamos, ella baja boxer lo suficiente para que la gravedad termine el trabajo.

A pesar de que mi novia sube sus manos para acariciar mis espalda baja, siento dedos empezar a masajear mis testículos.

Me separo de ella ligeramente, tiene la mirada perdida, así que aprovecho para bajar mi boca en su cuello, su esternón, me detengo por un momento en uno de sus pezones hasta dejarlo completamente cubierto con mi saliva; continuo bajando por su estómago hasta llegar a su ombligo y de ahí pongo mis manos sobre sus pantaletas y las bajo lentamente por sus piernas hasta que llegaron al piso, pero mantuve mi mirada en su pubis.

— ¿Te depilaste para mí?— Le pregunto travieso, su vagina estaba totalmente lisa, pego mi nariz para sentir la suavidad de su piel y la siento temblar ligeramente por el contacto—, ¿y con cera?

— ¡C-c-cállate!, no lo hice por ti, l-l-lo hice p-p-porque me permite entrenar más cómodamente.

— Lo que tú digas, ja, ja ja.

Le sonrió socarronamente, sé que me miente. La llevo de la mano a tina, momento que ella aprovecha para verme, ya me ha sentido anteriormente, pero por fin puede verme sin ningún tipo de estorbos.

El agua de la tina no está ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría, pero enciendo la calefacción para estar más cómodos.

— ¡Ichi, la tina es enorme!— A pesar de su tamaño ella aprovecha para sentarse dándome la espalda, supongo que quiere facilitarme el tocarla.

— Mira, todos los aromas y aceites que tienen para la tina, ¿cuál escogiste?

— Sakura— Se me quedó viendo antes de soltar la carcajada, la travesura le pareció divertida, el aroma de su perfume favorito.

— ¡Ay, Ichi!

Se acerca a mí y me vuelve a besar y a restregar sus pechos contra mí. Está más dominante que en otras ocasiones.

Bajo mis manos por su espalda y ella las manotea. Parece que quiere jugar un rato conmigo. Me besa controlando el ritmo y dominandome con su lengua. Pasa de mi boca a besar a mi oreja, dando pequeños mordiscos a mi lóbulo.

— _Te dije que eras mío, Ichigo_.— Su voz me sonó extraña, algo rasposa, pero exitantante. La forma en que lo dijo me hizo sentir corrientes eléctricas que llegaban hasta la base de mi pene endureciéndolo.

— ¿Qué?

Ella no me respondió, prefirió seguir bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi esternón. Volvió a subir a mi boca, pero está vez utilicé mi lengua para recuperar el control y la volteé para que se recargara sobre mí. Empecé a besar su cuello y a acariciar su pezón derecho con mi dedos, mientras bajaba mi mano izquierda por su estómago lentamente hasta llegar a su centro.

— Ah...— Ya empezó a gemir de placer. Usa su mano derecha para estimular el pezón abandonado y la izquierda la pone encima de la mía para hacerme saber que los estoy haciendo bien.

— ¿Seguro...ah.. que soy... ah... tu primera novia, Ichi?— Lo dice entre jadeos.

— Por supuesto.— De eso SÍ estoy seguro.

— Es que no... me cabe en la cabeza... ah... que puedas volverme loca y no tengas... ah... experiencia.— Ya alcancé su clítoris.

— Cállate y disfruta.— No le puedo explicar que ella no es exactamente mi primera experiencia sexual o cómo sé que puntos le pueden dar placer. Para distraerla acelero mi estimulación sobre su clítoris.

— Ah, Ichi, ah, ah...

Mientras más la sigo tocando, más se incrementan sus gemidos,

— Tócate las tetas. Endurece tus pezones.

— Ahhh...— Ella asiente y sigue mi instrucción, quita la mano que estaba sobre la mía y la lleva a su teta abandonada.

Con mi pulgar continuó tocando su clítoris y con dos dedos de mi mano derecha empiezo a entrar y salir de su vagina que, a pesar del agua, estaba esperando mi atención. Siento como la entrada de su vagina aprieta mis dedos, así que acelero el ritmo hasta que por un momento ya no puedo sacar mis dedos de su vagina de lo apretado y duro que es su orgasmo.

— _Haz mejorado, Ichigo._— Entre jadeos escucho su voz y por segunda vez no me suena a mi novia, sonó como...

La giro rápidamente para verla a la cara, ansioso por lo que pudiera encontrar.

— ¿Sucede algo, Ichi?

Aunque se ve diferente, con un sonrojo que nunca le había visto, ni siquiera en nuestras sesiones más intensas de besos, pero sigue siendo ella...

— No, no sucede nada, ¿pasamos a la cama?— ¿Estoy decepcionado?

— ¡Claro!

La ayudo a salir de la tina, no me había fijado que fueran tan pequeña. No recordaba que me llegara al pecho.

Ella se da la vuelta para tomar una toalla dándome un espectáculo de su redondo trasero y se voltea ligeramente y me mira coquetamente antes de cubrir sus curvas y regresar a la habitación. ¿Por qué nunca note que su trasero parecía un melocotón?

Cuando la alcance, ella estaba metiendo una fresa en la fuente de chocolate.

— _¿Gustas?_— Me acerco para tomar la fresa que me ofrece y cuando estoy a punto de tomarla la retira y le da una mordida.— Toma la tuya, Ichi.

— No seas cruel, Tatsuki.— Limpio los rastros de chocolates que quedaron en sus labios.— Mmh, chocolate, mi favorito.

— _Creí que yo era tu favorita._— Lo dijo en ese tono nuevo de ella que me prende.

— Te falta chocolate.

— Eso se arregla muy fácil, Ichi.— La forma en que dejó caer la toalla al suelo me dejó anonadado. Nunca sospeche que Tatsuki fuera tan sexy... o atrevida.

Con un pincho tomó una fresa y la cubrió con tanto chocolate que se escurría hasta caer al suelo mientras lo dirigía a sus orgullosas y paraditas tetas.

— _¿Ahora si soy tu favorita?_— La mirada que me dirige me cuesta descifrarla, pero la he visto en otro lado...en alguien diferente, pero es imposible.

— ¿Tatsuki?— Se ve deliciosa y su cabello luce más corto porque sigue mojado y me obstaculiza ver sus ojos con claridad.

— _¿O prefieres que yo te pruebe?_

— Yo primero.— Me acerqué a ella y la recosté en la cama.

— _Trae las fresas._

Por alguna razón que no entiendo, hice lo que ella me pidió, como cuando estoy con...como cuando sueño.

Llevo el tarro de fresas y lo pongo cerca de la cabeza de Tatsuki, y me vuelvo a acercar a su boca con la intención de besarla. Ella me detiene y redirige mi rostro a sus tetas cubiertas de chocolate. Lucen como un manjar hecho especialmente para mí.

Empiezo a chupar las gotas de chocolate que cayeron en su piel, pero alejadas de sus suaves globos, con avidez.

— _Ah, así Ichigo, usa tu lengua_.— Y así lo hago. Doy pequeños lametones a la piel expuesta, evitando el chocolate para prolongar el juego.

Sus sensuales gemidos me distraen de mi tarea, así que tomo una fresa del tarro y la pongo en su boca, pero ella toma mis dedos y los chupa antes de dejarlos ir.

— Sabes delicioso, Tatsuki.

— _Ni siquiera has probado el chocolate_.— Con esa señal empiezo a retirar los restos de chocolate de sus tetas. Pongo tanta atención a los pezones que, cuando me separo de ellos, dejó un pequeño rastro de saliva antes de volver a su boca. Sabe a fresas.

Ella me separa un poco para poner otra fresa en su boca, que ataco inmediatamente. Mientras nos comemos la fresa a besos, la mano de Tatsuki baja a mi pene y comienza a masturbarme con mucha fuerza y destreza que siento que voy a tocar el cielo.

— Tats, detente, no me quiero venir aún.— Me separo de su boca pero sin abrir los ojos de lo bien que lo hace. Siento que si la miro perderé la concentración.

— _No quiero, quiero que te vengas en mis manos, en mi boca y en este coño que tome prestado._— Me lo dice sin dejar de mover su experta mano sobre mi pene.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Esa, en definitiva, no es la voz de Tatsuki.

Bruscamente me despego de ella, pero se niega a soltar mi pene, por el contrario, acelera el ritmo de su masturbación.

— Ahhh, Rukia, ¿cómo saliste de mis sueños?— La mujer debajo de mí ya no es Tatsuki, sus ojos han cambiado de color, han pasado del marrón al violeta. El hipnotizante color de los ojos de Rukia. Mi Rukia. La mujer que nunca pensé que podría tener entre mis brazos.

— No lo sé, pero quiero sentirte.

— Ah, Rukia, eres una...ah... ah... ah... Aahhh— Dios, sus manos me están volviendo loco, siento que voy a...

— ¿Una que?— Caigo sobre ella mientras llego a mi propio orgasmo y exploto en su mano.

Mientras recupero el aire, recostado encima de ella, siento caricias suaves en mi cabeza, las caricias de Rukia.

— Rukia...— Me abrazo a ella fuertemente, tengo miedo de que ella desaparezca.

— Shh, estoy aquí.— Tomo la mano con la que me masturbó y la limpió con mi lengua, quiero dejarla limpia y sepa que me gustó lo que me hizo, mientras recupero la calma.

— Chúpame las tetas.— Y eso hago, siempre hago lo que ella me pide, si eso le da placer o me da placer, haré siempre lo que ella me pida.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?— Sin que ella me lo pida empiezo a bajar por el ombligo de Tats... no, por el ombligo de Rukia.

— No lo sé, pero lo pienso aprovechar. Ah, Ah, justo ahí, Ichigo.— Ya he llegado a su dulce coño y ella me dirige por dónde quiere que la saboree.

— Ya no tienes que tratar de reemplazarme con esta niña tonta que no sabe lo que te gusta.

— Sólo si me prometes que volverás, que esta no será la última vez.— La chupo en su zona más íntima hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

— Ah, ah, haré lo que pueda.

Rukia está tendida sobre la cama, con la respiración acelerada y las piernas abiertas, dejándome ver su dispuesto coño.

— ¿Por qué querías reemplazarme con esta niña?— Me preguntó cuando yo ya estaba encima de ella, con mi verga dura y lista para follarla.

— Porque ya me había cansado de sólo tenerte sueños y de pensar que eras mi imaginación— La vi, desde mi posición, indicando que la tomaría, que la haría mía.—. Alguien como tú no me parecía real y ya no podía vivir con esa noción. Y ahora te haré mía, como tú me hiciste tuyo.

— Por favor se tierno conmigo, Ichigo, te lo ruego, en este momento soy virgen.— Habló con inusual ternura.

— Callate, Rukia, estoy tratando de serlo.— Porque ella luce, aunque sea por un sólo momento, tan vulnerable y se siente tan bien que me cuesta entrar despacio.

Empecé a entrar, poco a poco, ella era tan apretada, ni en mis sueños puedo recordar que abrazara mi verga de esta manera. ¿Será por qué estamos despiertos?

Cuando logré entrar por completo en ella, no le di tiempo de acostumbrarse a mí, empecé casi de inmediato los movimientos amatorios.

— ¿Así que...ah... así se siente... ah... p-perder la v-virginidad?

— Ah, ah, ah, Rukia, estás tan apretada.

— ¡Ichigo, fóllame más duro!

Aunque ella no me lo hubiera pedido lo hubiera hecho, sentir las paredes de su vagina me embriagaba. Tomé sus caderas y las subí un poco para poder acelerar el ritmo.

— Ah...ah...ah...

Rukia empieza a masturbar su clítoris para que yo me concentré totalmente en entrar y salir de ella. El rostro de ella se contorsiona en expresiones de placer y sus paredes se cierran con más fuerza.

— ¡Ah, Ichigo!

— Te sientes tan bien, Rukia.— Tengo que salir de ella, olvidé utilizar condón de lo emocionado que estaba de estar con Rukia.

— ¡Córrete, córrete en mí!

— ¡Rukiaaaargh!— No pude evitarlo, su orden es tan tentadora, me permite marcarla como mía. Descargo mi corrida en ella, siento como cada chorro de mi semen se derrama en su interior y como sus paredes me exprimen en busca de mi semilla.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Así, dámelo todo!

Me sujeta con sus piernas con fuerza para asegurarse de ello. No me suelta hasta que caigo rendido en sus brazos.

— No utilicé condón.— Mi voz y apenas es perceptible por el cansancio y el esfuerzo de darle pequeños besos a su cuello mientras lamento mi imprudencia e irresponsabilidad.

— De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo.— La voz de ella, por otro lado, es un suspiro en mis oídos.

— Pero no quiero dañar más a Tatsuki.

Con una ternura que no la caracteriza, me voltea en la cama y me acaricia.

— Eres tan hermoso y tan considerado, Ichigo, me entristece tanto no poder hacer esto más seguido.

— Al menos te tengo hoy...— Sus caricias empezaron a bajar por mi cuerpo hasta volver a mi pene.

— Para esto no es suficiente.

Con eso ella se levantó de la cama y sirvió chocolate en una cremera.

— Te dije que te quería recibir en mi boca, pero quiero probarte con eso a lo que llamas chocolate.

— ¿Rukia, qué piensas hacer?

No me contesta, no lo necesita cuando empieza a cubrir mi semi-erecta verga con el chocolate.

Conforme lo cubre empieza a masturbarme, con más facilidad que antes, utilizando el chocolate de lubricante.

— Ichigo, dime por qué empezaste a salir con esa chica.— Saca su tierna lengua y pasa la punta a lo largo de mi verga una, tres veces, todo para tentarme.

— Eso... ah...ya lo sabes...ah.

— No lo sé, ella es hermosa y tiene un cuerpo fuerte y tonificado.

— Ah, ah, ah... no, ahh, se compara, ah... contigo.— Empieza a jugar con la cabeza de mi verga, usa la punta y, de vez en vez, la chupa pero sin meterla en su boca.

— Trataste de reemplazarme.

— Ya no...ah... podía soportar... tu ausencia.— Empezó a meter mi verga en su boca, pero sólo llegaba hasta la mitad antes de volver a atormentar la punta de mi verga con sus labios.

— Ella es humana, yo no.

— Y por eso... ah... ella nunca sería...ah, ah, suficiente.— Cambió su boca por sus manos, para empezar a besar y morder mi escroto.

Ni las vez que Tatsuki insistió en hacerme una mamada se sintió así, tan magnífico. Ella no podía chuparmela completa y lo hacía de manera torpe.

— Le diste orgasmos con tus dedos antes de hoy...— Volvió con su boca a chupar mi verga, pero esta vez metió mi verga entera en su boca.

Estar en su boca es como tocar el cielo.

— Era cuando... ah, ah, más cerca te siento...

— Sólo por eso te daré un premio.— Me vuelve a meter por completo en su boca y empieza a masajear mi escroto. No detiene sus movimientos hasta que ya no puedo más...

— ¡RUKIA, TE AMO!— De mi boca sale un rugido cuando alcanzo mi orgasmo y me vengo en su cara.

El rostro de ella refleja satisfacción por lograr su cometido, también refleja orgullo de tener mi simiente maquillando su rostro. Ha logrado que me someta completamente a ella y admita mis sentimientos. Que le abra mi corazón por completo. Aquel que robó la primera vez que me tomó en mis sueños, mis pesadillas no eran por un ser que abusaba de mí, sino porque ella no se podía quedar conmigo. Pero ahora ella es mía y la he marcado con mi semen, o casi.

— Eres totalmente mío.

— Pero tu no eres mía, no aún, me falta tomarte por un lado.— Por alguna razón, aún siento mi verga dura y necesitada de Rukia.

— ¿Y qué lado sería ese Ichigo?— Parece divertida por lo que sea que vaya a hacer,

Ahora soy yo quién no le responde. La beso y la recuesto boca abajo en la cama y embadurno de su espalda a sus nalgas de chocolate y pedazos de fresa.

— La noche es larga y si esto no se va a repetir voy aprovechar de tomarte de TODAS partes, mi Rukia.

Y así fue, no me detuve de probar y follar a Rukia hasta que caí rendido, cuando se acabó el hechizo que me mantuvo presto y listo para satisfacerla, aunque no fuera biológicamente posible. Sólo sé que terminé cansado y con mi verga aún dentro de Rukia.

* * *

Lo siento, Tatsuki, siento utilizarte para sentir a Rukia. Tengo años añorando sentirla con mis propias manos y no solo el fantasma de su cuerpo. Tanto fue el gusto de saberla a mi alcance que no pude evitar violar tu cuerpo para, de alguna, hacerle el amor a Rukia a placer.

Y lo haría de nuevo.

Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Porque esa era Rukia, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso lo soñé?

No, esos eran sus ojos.

Pero era el cuerpo de Tatsuki.

Se sintió como Rukia.

Se escuchaba como Rukia.

Nunca pensé que podría estar con ella.

_Es que era yo. No sé cómo, pero estuve contigo._

Tento la cama en busca del cuerpo junto que debería de estar junto a mí. Quisiera repetir mi encuentro con Rukia. Pero ya no está Tatsuki. Su lado de la cama está vacío.

Lo haría todo con tal de estar con Rukia.

— Lo siento, Tatsuki, siento haberte utilizado para olvidar a Rukia. Y siento utilizarte para estar con ella.

Le hablé al espacio vacío que ella debería de ocupar como una especie de disculpa que realmente no sentía.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde San Valentín y no me he podido comunicar con Tatsuki. Ella no ha asistido a clases, tampoco contesta mis llamadas o me recibe en su casa. Pero hoy ha asistido a clases, Inoue me lo dijo.

— Tatsuki, ¿dónde estuviste?— Me acerqué a mi novia, a la salida de clases, preocupado por no haberla visto ni saber de ella en dos semanas. Necesitaba saber qué había sucedido con exactitud, su versión de lo sucedido. ¿Qué recuerda ella?

— Estuve en casa, estaba enferma.— Ella lucía pálida y ojerosa, y me esquivaba la mirada.

— Me hubieras llamado, te hubiera visitado. Tú mamá me decía que todo estaba bien.

— No era necesario.— Ella temblaba ligeramente.

— Tatsuki, ¿qué sucede?, ¿porque desperté sólo en la habitación?

— ...

— ¿Tatsuki?— La tomo de la mano para hacerla reaccionar y la acerco a mi boca para darle un beso en los nudillos, como la hacia antes y que la emocionaba. Ella me la arrebata antes de que pueda hacerlo.

— Ichigo, quiero terminar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— Estaba confundido, acaso ella sabía algo de lo que pasó esa noche. No quise ser demasiado rudo, pero era Rukia, por fin podía tocar a Rukia, aunque fuera en el cuerpo de Tatsuki, y a ella le gusta que sea rudo. Me perdí en las curvas Rukia. Verla transfigurada en el cuerpo de otra... los recuerdos me ponen duro cada vez que lo pienso lo suficiente.

— Sólo quiero terminar.

— Dime la verdad, por favor.— No quiero suplicar pero necesito estar con Rukia otra vez y saber qué recuerda ella.

— ...estuve hospitalizada, tuve pesadillas recurrentes.

— ¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué clase?— ¿Será qué...?

— Una hombre murciélago me decía que me alejara de ti— los temblores de ella se acrecentaron, pero por alguna razón se ruborizó... ¿de placer?—, y él, mientras yo dijera que sí...— Su rubor le llegó hasta las orejas.

— Tatsuki, no te entiendo.— Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para hacerla entrar en razón o que se explicara mejor.

— ¡Ya no quiero ser tu novia! ¡Empecé a salir contigo por una apuesta!— Y se fue corriendo, dejándome con la duda de lo que pasó con exactitud. Sin embargo, puedo hacerme una idea...

* * *

Este 14 de marzo me parece muy deprimente. Tatsuki sigue sin querer hablar conmigo y ni siquiera aceptó recibir mi regalo por el día blanco. Ahora estoy aquí, con un ramo de pensamientos blancos, en una banca del parque y sin poder tocar a Rukia con mis manos.

_A tu izquierda._

Volteo a la izquierda, ahí por el camino viene Inoue. Debe de estar de regreso del club de costura por la bolsa que carga en sus manos.

_Ella estará dispuesta._

Es cierto, le gusto a Inoue...

Me levanto de mi lugar y me le acerco.

— ¡Inoue!

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!— Parece alegremente sorprendida de verme.— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Te esperaba para agradecerte los chocolates y la carta por el día de San Valentín.

— ¡Oh, no tienes que hacerlo!— Se puso adorablemente ruborizada, se cubrió su rostro con el maletín de la vergüenza.

— Pero yo quise— Le tendí el ramo de pensamientos que ella no dudo en tomar.—. Leí tu carta y estoy muy conmovido por ella.— Mentí con todos los dientes, ni siquiera sé dónde quedó la carta.

_Perfecto, invítala, hagamosla nuestra._

— ¿Te gustaría ir a beber algo? Conozco un lugar agradable y tal vez después podamos ir a...

— ¡Sí, me encantaría!— Sus ojos brillan ilusionados, creo que no tengo que decirle a dónde iremos después por la forma en que me sujeta del brazo.

Espero que esto funcione y pueda tocar a Rukia, otra vez.

* * *

_**Diez años después**_

_Esa me gusta, Ichigo._

Su voz me acaricia el oído.

— ¿Ella?, ¿estás segura?— Observó a una chica de pequeño tamaño y cabello negro sujeto en una coleta con una cinta roja, vestida con ropa muy llamativa, un escote pronunciado y una falda muy corta. Me relamo los labios por el prospecto de que sea ella la elegida. Ya hemos estado con ella en otras ocasiones.

_Sí, ella, la quiero a ella._

Siento su boca morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, emocionada por la posibilidad de llevarla a la cama.

Me le acerco en mi Corvette deportivo, ella me reconoce de inmediato. Se pone ligeramente nerviosa, mas no me va a rechazar.

— ¿Cuánto?— Ella me mira de arriba a abajo, midiendo cuánto podría sacarme en esta ocasión. Vestía mi costoso traje hecho a la medida.

— Tres mil dólares toda la noche.— Me dio un precio con la intención de que la rechazará, más ella ya sabía que eso no sucedería. Si Rukia la escogió, entonces ella será.

— Te doy cuatro, si yo escojo el hotel.— Se sube al auto de un salto, mostrandome un espectáculo de sus torneadas piernas, como si nunca hubiera pasado mis manos por ellas.

— ¿Cómo debo de llamarte esta noche?

— Lo de siempre.— Ya no la miro, siento mis pectorales ser acariciados por Rukia, ella quiere me apure.

Ya hemos llegado al hotel. La ayudo a bajarse y la guío a nuestra habitación.

— Entiendo, Anata, ¿y quién seré yo?

— Rukia, por su puesto.


	2. Súcubo: capítulo dos

**Nightmare Lover**

**Cuatro historias en las que demonios del sueños se involucran con humanos con resultados inesperados.**

Sinopsis de la segunda historia: Senna, una prostituta reformada, tiene dudas de las intenciones matrimoniales de su futuro esposo.

DreamedSilverWings: me alegra que te guste como escribo, espero que esta historia te sorprenda gratamente.

Natsumivat: No sé como te voy a decir esto, pero creo que te voy a decepcionar, pero mejor lee la historia, tal vez te guste más lo que escribí. Por otro lado el incubo que atacó a Tatsuki no es Byakuya, es Ulquiorra, originalmente pensaba volverlo una mujer pero no quería que se confundieran con que fuera Rukia.

Cass: Me alegro que te gustara mi historia.

Emina: ¿Te gustó mi historia?, espero que sí, ja, ja, ja.

Gracias a todos, espero que disfruten la lectura de esta segunda historia. La tercera historia se llamará Incubo y la cuarta, la más sórdida de todas será incubo y súcubo.

No olviden dejarme un review para conocer su opinión.

* * *

**Súcubo**

**Capítulo dos: Lovechild.**

En la oscuridad de la habitación se podían escuchar los gemidos de una pareja intimando salvajemente. La mujer que se encontraba recostada en la cama recibía de buena gana las embestidas furiosas de su amante.

— _¡Ah, ah, ah! Anata, así, así, cógeme más duro,_ _ah, ah, ah._

Él aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas para complacerla, justo como ella deseaba. Ella era cálida y una amante receptiva, deseosa de experimentar desde que llegó a este arreglo con él.

— ¡Ah, te estás estrechando!

De la boca de ella ya sólo salían gemidos al saberse deseable, independientemente de su estado. Ni siquiera le reclamó cuando se corrió en ella, a pesar de que lo detestaba. Aunque en su condición eso ya no la iba a afectar. Lo único que le importaba era sentir esa verga tan dura que la hacía perder el control y la concentración, algo inusual en ella, sus sentidos se ahogaban de gozo, como debajo de una piscina de lo lejanas que se escuchan sus voces, así de placentero han sido sus encuentros desde que iniciaron su extraña relación.

Las paredes de su vagina se estaban cerrando sobre esa verga mientras derramaba su cálida corrida en ella.

— _¡OH, ANATA...!_— Ella no pudo evitar gritar cuando ambos alcanzaron su clímax al mismo tiempo.

— ah, ah, ah...— Él había perdido la aire de tan duro que se había corrido, pero tuvo el cuidado de caer a un lado de ella para no aplastarla.— Ya me tengo que ir Senna.— Le informó mientras le acariciaba su vientre de 24 semanas de embarazo.

— ¿Qué, tan pronto, Ichigo-Anata? Si acabas de llegar.— Él pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa que a veces sentía que sólo la quería para un acostón. Pero lo hacía tan bien y la cuidaba tanto que le dificulta conciliar su actitud.

— Sólo vine a verte, mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, ya lo sabes.

— Lo sé, Anata pero sólo te puedo ver por las noches...

— Estoy trabajando para estar libre cuando nazca la bebé, para pasar todo el tiempo con ustedes.— La besa, con ese tipo de besos que te vuelan la cabeza.

— _De acuerdo, Ichigo. No te tardes._

— Como tú digas.

Senna sólo le queda apreciar la firmeza del trasero de su prometido. Ella ha tenido relaciones con otros hombres pero ninguno como Ichigo Kurosaki, su último cliente.

Ese hombre la hacía sentir como Julia Roberts en Mujer bonita. No, ella era Julia Roberts e Ichigo era su Richard Gere. Lo conoció hace casi un año, e igual que en mujer bonita, se la llevó en su lujoso auto de una calle de la zona roja de Ginza, le compró ropa y pagaba cuantiosas sumas de dinero para que pasara la noche con él. Si sólo fuera tan atento y transparente como el personaje de Richard Gere, porque Ichigo la ponía nerviosa y sus juegos de cama la intrigaban.

— Eres mi boleto a la riqueza.— Le dijo a su creciente vientre, una vez que Ichigo se metió a bañar y no podía escucharla.— Más te vale complacerlo.— En respuesta sintió una especie de patada fría.

A pesar del frío, que no era mucho, se quedó en la cama, desnuda y con las piernas abiertas para tentar a Ichigo. Tenía que asegurarse de mantener su atención hasta que se casaran.

— ¿Senna, ya cenaste?— Ichigo le preguntó saliendo del baño sólo cubierto con una toalla a la cadera.

— Algo... creo.

— Mmm, antes de irme te voy a preparar algo, ¿qué te parece sopa de arroz?

— ¿Y si mejor comes algo tú?— Le dijo mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, tratando de ser sensual.

Él se acercó a ella, la sujetó por la cadera y le dio varios besos a su vientre, también sintió dedos jugar con su clítoris por un momento. Oh, ¿con qué por ahí iba a empezar?

— Después, primero tienes que cenar. Te voy a preparar salmón y pepinillos, también.

Se puso su bata y se fue a la cocina.

— A veces creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí.— El extraño y frío roce que sintió en su vientre lo atribuyó a secuelas de la pasión que tuvo minutos atrás y al hecho de que seguía desnuda.

* * *

Senna empezó a recorrer su nuevo hogar, el loft de lujo al que Ichigo la trajo a vivir cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. ¿Le preocupaba él que la bebé en su vientre tal vez no sea suyo? Aunque siempre trató de cuidarse, y estaba segura de que con sus otros clientes lo había hecho, más no recuerda haber tenido la debida precaución en los encuentros que tuvo con él.

A pesar de que ya lo había recorrido muchas, siempre se sorprendía de lo lujoso y grande que era el loft, tenía una amplia sala con una televisión de 80" y sistema de sonido surround, aire acondicionado en todas las habitaciones, cocina de lujo, comedor, cuatro recámaras, tres baños, y un balcón con una vista preciosa de la ciudad; además de que el edificio tenía servicio de alberca, gimnasio y de limpieza. Si quisiera podría armar una fiesta enorme con sus amigas de la calle. Si Ichigo no le tuviera prohibido verlas siquiera por su seguridad. "_No querrás que tu proxeneta te lleve, ¿o sí?"_, le había dicho, y es cierto, Kugo era un bastardo con mano dura y que abusaba física, mental y sexualmente de ella y sus amigas cada vez que podía. Nada más no lo acusaba con la policía por el agradecimiento que le tiene por haberle dado un lugar dónde vivir cuando escapó de casa y por las drogas que a veces le daba para aguantar toda la noche. Aunque desde que conoció a Ichigo, y sus jugosos pagos, ya no tuvo que someterse tanto a Kugo y tampoco tuvo interés de seguir sus gustos de alcohol y drogas comunes.

— ¡Senna, ven a cenar!

* * *

— Cuando regrese te traeré shiradama.— Le dio otro de sus besos arrebatadores a modo de despedida.— Si necesitas algo, te dejé la tarjeta para vayas de compras.

— Pero a mí no me gusta el shiradama, ¿por qué insiste en traerme esa cosa?— Le dijo al aire cuando Ichigo ya se hubo ido y no la podía escuchar.

* * *

Ichigo: ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a hacer las compras de la bebé?

Senna: No es necesario, ya casi tengo todo en la lista.

Ichigo: De acuerdo, pero te veré con el obstetra y de ahí te llevaré a comer.

— Aish.— Senna guardó su celular con algo de fuerza innecesaria en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué sucede, Senna?— Le pregunta su amiga Konoka, una chica alta, pechugona que suele hacer BDSM con sus clientes, les gusta el contraste de su imagen tierna y su cabello rojo. Ella, contrario a los consejos de Ichigo, la estaba acompañando a hacer sus compras. Bien dicen que los viejos, por no decir malos, hábitos difícilmente se pierden.

— Es Ichigo.— En su voz había fastidio.

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Es un atosigador, siempre me pregunta que cómo estoy, qué si ya comí, qué si me falta algo...

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Acabas de sacarte la lotería. Ninguna de nosotras, ni en nuestros más locos sueños, tendrá la oportunidad de dejar a Kugo. Y nos iría peor si quedamos embarazadas.

— Es que, no sé, me confunde. Por un lado se la pasa todo el tiempo en su oficina o de viaje, por el otro me da todo lo que quiero.

— Exageras, ese bebé tuyo te acaba de abrir las puertas a la opulencia.

— Sí, pero aún no me presenta a su familia, no le ha puesto fecha a nuestra boda y ni siquiera sé cuándo me va a inscribir en su registro familiar.

— ¿Y que esperabas? Eres una prostituta.

— ¡Ex-prostituta!— Eso ya está en el pasado, ya no tiene que preocuparse por que le vaya a faltar dinero en su vida.

— No hay diferencia, ante la sociedad siempre estarás disponible para abrirte de piernas.

— Qué cruel eres.

— Soy realista, y una envidiosa, como me gustaría estar en tu lugar. Estoy segura de qué está esperando a que nazca tu bebé

— Lo siento, Konoka.

— ¿Y si mejor continuamos con tus compras?— Konoka trató de regresar la conversación a la calma.— ¿Qué te falta?

— Mmm, los muebles los va a llevar la tienda, ya nos compramos ropa— Sueltan una risita cómplice de haber gastado el equivalente de diez dólares en ropa, maquillaje y zapatos nada de ello pensado en embarazadas.—, tenemos el pedido de pañales, cobijas, biberones y fórmula.

— ¿No piensas amamantar?

— Me detendré en cuanto pueda, para eso tendré a la niñera, para que ella lo cuide. Quiero volver pronto a las discos y a divertirme. A los veintitrés se es demasiado joven para andar de madre devota.

— ¿No se enojara Kurosaki-san que te desentiendas del bebé?

— No se va a dar cuenta, nunca está en casa.— No hay de qué preocuparse, mientras él esté trabajando, nunca va a enterarse.

— Si tu lo dices, ¿creo que te falta la ropa para la bebé?

— Sí, quiero algo con conejitos.

— ¿Conejitos?, no sabía que te gustaban

— Sí, conejitos, ahora se me antojan. Y después nos vamos a la sala de Pachinko.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Auch!— Senna se retorció del dolor de la repentina patada de la bebé.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, es que la patada se sintió muy fría.

— Tal vez sea mejor que nos saltemos el pachinko y compremos la ropa después.

— Comprar la ropa será muy fácil, ya tengo cita, estaremos sentadas todo el tiempo.

— Si tú lo dices.

* * *

— Te lo dije, ya me siento mucho mejor.

— Sí, e hiciste muchísimas compras, nunca pensé que un bebé necesitaría tanta ropa.

— Yo tampoco, ja, ja, ja.

— ¿Crees que ya podemos irnos a la sala de Pachinko un rato antes de que tengas que irte con Kurosaki-san?

— Auch, me duele otra vez.— El rostro de Senna estaba terriblemente pálido.

— Creo que mejor lo dejamos para después.

— ¡No, quiero divertirme! Estoy harta de estar atenta a lo que requiere este bebé.— Se volvió a retorcer de dolor.

— ¡Senna!

* * *

El pequeño consultorio de la sala de emergencias era un lugar estéril, poco acogedor. El doctor a cargo, un tal Mayuri Kurutsuchi, le hizo un ultrasonido rápido y ahora la estaba oscultando y tomando signos vitales.

— No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió, pero no encontré ningún tipo de anormalidades en el feto y sus signos vitales están normales, ¿Senna Saguraki-san?— El Doctor la mira curioso cuando revisa su expediente médico.

— Así quiero que aparezca.

— De acuerdo, Señorita.— No le importa al Doctor, generalmente trabaja fuera de la ley, así que no es asunto suyo.— Le recomiendo que descanse y deje de utilizar esos tacones tan altos, podría tener un accidente.

— ¿Está seguro, Dr. Urahara?

— Sí, lo único que necesita es descansar. ¿Desea que llame a alguien?

— No, mi prometido se encuentra afuera.

— Lo haré pasar, entonces.— El doctor sale del consultorio para decirle a Ichigo que pase.

Él entró y se le quedó viendo.— ¿Estás bien?

— Eso creo.

— Vamos, aun tenemos que ir con la obstetra.— Se le acercó y le dio una caja que contenía shiradama.

— ¿No perdimos la cita?— Ella, desde su lugar en la cama de exploración, empezó a comer la golosina con entusiasmo.

— Pedí un favor. A menos, que prefieras no ir.

— La verdad..., preferiría volver a casa.— Ichigo la empezó a guiar a la salida del consultorio, abrazándola de los hombros.

— De acuerdo, pero con una condición, te voy a conseguir una cuidadora.

* * *

— _Ah... Anata.._.— Ichigo la tenía en cuatro sobre la cama. Una posición poco cómoda por su vientre, pero ver como la dominaba Ichigo por el hermoso y enorme espejo de la habitación le encantaba. Ver el rostro de gozo de su Anata la estaba colmando de un placer que desconocía. Ni siquiera sabía porqué o cómo se ocurrió pedirle semejante posición.

— Guarda silencio, déjame disfrutar de tu rostro.— Ichigo la penetraba, a pesar de la posición, con cuidado y lentitud. La lenta cadencia de sus caderas estaba formando una creciente presión en su bajo vientre que la acercaba más a la cima.

— _Ah, te sientes tan bien, ah, ah..._— cerró los ojos del placer que sentía. Ichigo era tan hábil que no entendía cómo empezó a masajear su clítoris.— _Sí, tócame ahí, ahhh..._

Ichigo ya no le contestó, sólo continuó con sus penetraciones y atenciones.

— _A-anataaaa..._— Ella perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y cayó de cara a la cama cuando alcanzó su clímax, sin embargo Ichigo seguía penetrándola deliciosamente lento.

— Mírate en el espejo, luces hermosa mientras follamos.— La forma en que lo dijo no le sonó como si se le dirigiera esas palabras a ella, pero lo hizo. El reflejo de su rostro en el espejo no lo reconoció. Sus ojos se veían violetas y afilados, y sus facciones le eran poco familiares. Tampoco, jamás, había sentido tanta lujuria por sí misma al verse en el espejo con piel azulada por la oscuridad.

Ichigo se corrió en ella, pero lentamente, y sin dejar su interior, la volteo para poder quedar cara a cara. La miró un instante para empezar a besar sus distendidos pezones y acariciar, sin saber cómo lo hizo, su henchido vientre.

— _Más, Anata, quiero sentirte más..._— ¿Desde cuándo ella suplica a sus amantes?

— Tus deseos son órdenes para mí...— Y la besó profundamente en la boca antes de volver a penetrarla.

* * *

— ¡¿Senna, dónde estabas?! Tengo semanas tratando de contactar contigo— Konoka le reclama por teléfono.

— En casa, Ichigo quiere que descanse porque últimamente no he dormido bien, hasta contrató una enfermera que me cuida como águila.— Le dijo, tapada con una cobija hasta el cuello.

— ¿Y eso qué significa?

— Que no puedo salir.— Ella sonaba derrotada y aburrida.

— ¿Y si yo te visito?— Estaba ilusionada con conocer el lugar dónde vivó a su amiga.

— Mmm, mi carcelera se va a las 5.— Senna ponderaba la idea de recibir visitas de sus amigas.

— Estaré ahí a las 6 y llevaré a las chicas.

— Sólo si se van antes de las 9, no quiero que Ichigo se entere de que les di nuestra dirección.

— No te preocupes, seremos discretas.

— Oh, por favor traigan shiradama y pepinillos curtidos, a mí ya se me acabaron.

— ¡Vaya antojos de embarazada, ja, ja, ja! No te preocupes yo los llevo.

* * *

— ¡Trajeron coca!— La reunión se estaba saliendo de control y apenas estaba empezando.

— Es poca y es para divertirnos. Además, a ti te encanta.— Le dijo una flacucha, conocida con el pseudónimo de Sun-Sun, que trabajaba en Roppongi.

— ¡Les dije que tenían que ser discretas y estoy embarazada!— Esto era demasiado, estaban fumando y atacaron la licorera de Ichigo en cuanto llegaron.

— Casi lo olvidaba, ¡felicidades!— Le dijo una mamburo, a la que llaman Mila Rose, con maquillaje muy marcado.

— ¿Cuánto te falta para aliviarte?— Otra, una _chica _vestida extravagantemente, conocida como Cirucci, le preguntó antes de aspirar una línea de coca de una bandeja de plata allá, en la mesa de madera de la sala.

— De cuatro a seis semanas. ¡No se salgan por la tangente!

— Mira, mejor bebe un whisky en las rocas.— Konoka le ofreció, y eso que era la más tranquila de todas.

— ...Whisky, hace mucho que no bebo un vaso de whisky.— Su voz era un suspiro, como si hubiera perdido algo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Le preguntó su amiga antes de poner el vaso en sus manos.

— Sí, pero me siento extraña.— La expresión de su rostro era una de melancolía.

— Extraña, ¿cómo?— La repentina calma que Senna había tomado, cuando había estado gritando por media hora, llamó la atención de sus amigas que dejaron lo que hacían para acercarse y chismear. Pero no dejaron la bandeja con coca ni el licor, aunque ahora ya no le ofrecieron.

— Querida, explícate, por favor.— Sun-Sun la convenció de decirles sus preocupaciones.

— Es que...

— Suelta la sopa.— Su indecisión impacienta a Sun-Sun.

— Bueno sucede que...

— No recuerdo haber tenido relaciones con él...

— ¿Acaso estabas drogada o qué?— Dijo Konoka, no es que hubiera sido raro de Senna, o de cualquiera de las chicas, consumir drogas para aguantar las noches de trabajo.

— Pero sí tú siempre presumías de lo bueno que era en la cama, que nunca encontrarías a un cliente igual.— Agregó otra.

— ¿Oye, sácame de una duda?— Dijo Cirucci.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo convenciste a Kurosaki de que él es el padre? No me hace sentido que un hombre se haga cargo del hijo de una prostituta.

— ¡Yo también quiero saber!

— De eso no estoy segura...

— ¿Cómo que no estás segura?— Preguntó Mila Rose, confundida por semejante respuesta.

— Es que, él sólo llegó...

Konoka levantó la ceja izquierda, esperando algo más que eso.

— ...esa tarde, después de varios días aterrada por la posibilidad de estar embarazada no salí a trabajar, sin importarme lo que me podría decir Kugo. Al día siguiente me haría un examen de sangre para confirmar lo que las pruebas caseras ya me habían dicho...

— Recuerdo ese día, Kugo se la pasó de juerga con Riruka y Jacky, hasta que una se le pasó la coca.— Comentó indiferente Mila Rose.

— Tenía toda la tarde llorando, aterrada porque no sabía qué iba a hacer, ya llevaba un mes sintiéndome mal y ese día fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

— Obviamente lo ibas a abortar.— Sentenció Sun-Sun.

— Sí, pero cuando estaba por llamar y hacer la cita, él tocó a mi puerta.

— ¿Y cómo supo dónde vivías?

— Él dijo que una de las chicas se la dio, nunca supe quién fue, mencionó que estaba preocupado por mí, que me estuvo buscando y se preocupó cuando llevaba varios días sin poder verme,

— ¡Eso es tan romántico!

— ¿Tú crees?... Él vio las pruebas que estaban en la mesa y preguntó que si estaba embarazada.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— Cirucci y Konoka estaban atentas a su historia.

— Pues..., le dije que no estaba segura, que las pruebas caseras decían que sí.

— ¿Pero, cómo lo convenciste de que se hiciera cargo o de que él era el padre?

— No lo hice...

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?, a ver, explícate.

— Él dijo que me fuera con él, que sería el padre.

— ¡Guau, debe de amarte muchísimo!

— Ese es el detalle... a veces ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegabamos al hotel, sólo reaccionaba con él encima mío o los recuerdos de las palabras que compartimos no me parecían míos.— Sus palabras las pronunció con voz tan baja que ninguna de sus amigas la escuchó.

— ¿Estás bien, Ru-...?— La pregunta de Sun-Sun fue interrumpida con tanta violencia que Senna se levantó de sus asiento.

— ¡No digas ese nombre! ¡Ya les dije que ahora soy Senna Saguraki!— Su rostro estaba rojo de ira, parecía que salía humo de sus oídos y fuego de sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes qué?, mejor te vamos a dejar descansar, vendremos otro día— Konoka le puso fin al ambiente tenso.—, pero nos llevamos las botellas que abrimos.

Sus amigas no tardaron en irse y Senna se quedó a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado. Hubiera consumido la línea de coca que le dejaron en la bandeja de no ser porque se quedó viendo su reflejo y cómo sus ojos se veían violetas en la bandeja de plata...

* * *

Dedos fríos recorrían el cuerpo de la mujer, eran extrañamente placenteros, aunque algo fríos, que sabían que lugares pinchar y estimular para sacar el máximo placer. A esa sensación pronto se le unió la de una boca con su tibia lengua y sus dientes ligeramente afilados.

_Eres tan bella..._

La voz que Senna escuchaba en sus oídos la relajaba y adormilada sus todos sentidos excepto por el tacto. Sentía besos ardientes en sus hinchados pezones, como una boca alimentándose de ella.

_Eres perfecta para engendrar..._

La boca que antes chupaba y mordisqueaba sus pezones empezó a bajar a su vientre. Senna seguía sin poder abrir lo ojos, sólo disfrutaba de las manos y boca experta que la estaba amando en ese momento.

_¿Sabes?, te elegí para darnos un hijo, tú engendrarás a nuestro hijo..._

Aunque no entendía qué quería decir la voz con esas palabras, no pudo evitar amar como la boca besaba con amor a su vientre de embarazada. No pudo más que llorar de placer y suplicar por más cuando sintió dedos delgados y finos empezar a jugar con su coño y con el botón que corona su vagina.

_Y tu cuerpo,... ¡ah, tu cuerpo!, se siente tan delicioso estar en tu piel._

Esas palabras le provocaron la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, pero el placer de esos dedos, que entraban y salían de ella con el ritmo perfecto, la estaban llevando por encima de las nubes y la hacían concentrarse sólo en el deleite que estaba por alcanzar.

_Ya quiero que sea mío..._

Esa sentencia, logró que abriera los ojos y viera de quién era la voz que resonaba en sus oídos. Era una mujer, de estatura y contextura física similar a la de ella. La apariencia de su piel era azulada, su largo cabello negro cubría parcialmente sus curvas y tenía un tierno mechón en su rostro. Otra peculiaridad que notó fue de que de su espalda salían pequeñas alas.

Senna se dio cuenta que ella la miraba con profundos e hipnóticos ojos violeta mientras seguía martubandola. Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras que los dedos de la mujer la llevaron al clímax.

El orgasmo que le provocaron esos dedos fue largo, la hizo sentir que se asfixiaba en un mar de placer. No gritó porque una boca, pequeña como la de ella, acalló su placer con un beso como pocos que había sentido en su vida y que exigía ingreso a su boca con su lengua.

* * *

Senna abrió los ojos precipitadamente, esa no era la primera vez que tenía sueños así, pero nunca habían sido tan potentes. Aún sentía su cuerpo navegar por las aguas del placer sexual, con su piel sensible al aire y a las sábanas que apenas cubrían su cuerpo. Su vagina palpitaba pidiendo más de lo que fuera que transcurrió hace minutos.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Senna volteo a ver por la habitación en búsqueda de Ichigo que estaba desnudo y sudoroso junto a ella— ¿Por qué estoy desnuda, Anata?— Su voz sonaba rasposa y débil, no comprendía porque tenía esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo qué por qué? Acabamos de tener sexo, Senna, tú insististe.

— ¿Yo?— Se volteo en la cama. No recordaba ni a qué hora llegó Ichigo anoche.

— Sí, y debo añadir que estabas muy vivaracha para una mujer que va a dar a luz en cualquier momento.— Ella volteo a ver a Ichigo cuyo pene estaba a media erección por debajo de las sábanas que apenas y cubrían sus caderas.

— No recuerdo ni a qué hora me fui a la cama.— Estaba preocupada, no era la primera vez que perdía la noción de sí.

— Tal vez hoy no debas de salir.— El hermoso rostro de Ichigo, tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

— ¡Qué!, tú me prometiste que hoy me presentarías a tus padres.— Después de mucho insistir, por fin convenció a Ichigo para que la presentara con su futura familia.

— Pues en tu condición no creo que sea lo mejor.— Aunque él no parecía incomodado por posponer, otra vez, el encuentro.

— ¿Qué van a decir tus padres cuando llegué con un bebé de la nada?

— Mi viejo dirá que ya era hora que lo hiciera abuelo, aunque no sea con mi prometida.

— ¡¿Prometida?! ¿Estás comprometido? ¡Nunca me dijiste nada de eso!— Está es una revelación enorme, ¿qué tal si en realidad está casado y por eso no le ha presentado a su familia?

— Estaba comprometido, las familias lo anularon hace mucho. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba ella. Ya no importa,— Él le restó importancia al asunto, como si las preocupaciones de Senna no importaran.

— ¿Cómo que no importa? Vamos a tener un hijo y no me cuentas detalles de tu vida tan importantes como ese.— Ella se estaba poniendo histérica.

— Vamos a tener una hija, y no te conté ese detalle porque fue hace años que el compromiso quedó anulado.

Ichigo se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño para ducharse para ir al trabajo.

* * *

Cuando Ichigo se fue a trabajar se quedó en la cama tirada y desnuda por varias horas. Ni la llegada de la cuidadora la hizo levantarse. Sólo cuando comenzó a sentir un frío terrible en su vientre sintió la necesidad de levantarse.

— ¿Oba-san, podría subirle a la calefacción?, está haciendo mucho frío.

— ¿De qué habla, Saguraki-san? El cuarto está hirviendo.

— ¿Entonces porque tengo tanto frío?

— Dese una ducha caliente para que se temple un poco.— Le dijo la cuidadora mientras la llevaba a la regadera.

Pero ni eso sirvió, al poco tiempo de que se terminó de bañar la sensación de frío regresó, acompañada de una sensación de entumecimiento en todo su cuerpo. Le costaba sentir que aquello que tocaba y, si no tenía cuidado, todo lo que sujetara entre sus dedos se le caía.

— Qué torpe está hoy Saguraki-san. Quizá debería de sentarse debajo del kotatsu, le llevaré chocolate caliente y algo que de comer. ¿Algo que se le antoje en particular?

— ¡Shiradama!— Lo dijo Senna sin pensar.

— ¿Más?, su hija va nacer con cara de shiradama de tanto que lo come.

— ¡Y también pepinillos!

— Le voy a llevar una sopa de arroz y le pondré eso de postre.

* * *

— Tengo tanto frío.— Ichigo ya se había tardado en llegar y su cuidadora se tuvo que retirar temprano por una emergencia familiar, tampoco ayudaba que la bebé estuviera inquieta y no dejará de patearla.

— Por favor, ya deja de patearme, lástimas a mamá.— Ya no intentaba sobarse la barriga porque cuando lo hacía se ponía más inquieta y las patadas eran más duras.

_Es que no eres su madre._

— ¿Qué fue eso?... Ughh, ¿cuánto más va a tardar Ichigo en llegar?

Ya era cerca de las once de la noche y por alguna razón no lograba contactar con nadie, y tampoco tenía la energía para salir a ayuda.

Seguía tumbada en la cama, pero para la una de la mañana empezó a arrastrarse a la salida del loft, porque se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha de sangre que escurría por sus piernas.

_Ya casi es hora._

Lo que fuera que era esa voz, la aterró. Su bebé no dejaba de moverse, como si quisiera salir huyendo de ella. Cuando vio reflejo en el espejo, ese que en el que tantas veces se admiraba con sus conjuntos nuevos de ropa, ahogó un grito de terror. En sus hombros había una mujer que la sujetaba por la espalda, una mujer azul, de largos cabellos negros y grandes ojos violetas. Sólo la vio por un momento porque desapareció de su vista, pero la hizo decidir salir a pedir ayuda, pasará lo que pasará.

Escuchó la llaves de la puerta de repiquetear contra el cerrojo. Ese debía de ser Ichigo. Él la ayudaría, sin duda.

— ¡Anata, Anata...!— Lo llamó repetidamente desde su lugar en el pasillo pero su voz no pasaba de un susurro, por lo que tuvo que seguir su camino.

Le costó mucho trabajo llegar a la sala y el frío se intensificó, podía ver el vaho que generaba al respirar. Desde que vio ese reflejo la bebé dejó de patearla; afortunadamente, aún la sentía moverse con fuerza dentro de su vientre.

Vio la luz de la sala y a Ichigo darle la espalda mientras se servía un vaso de whisky.

— Disculpa la tardanza, la reunión se extendió más de lo esperado, pero creo que llegué en el momento justo— Escuchó a Ichigo hablar con alguien, pero no lo veía utilizar su celular o el auricular de su Bluethooth.— ¿Ya quieres que pida la ambulancia?

Movió la cabeza como si le hubieran respondido y se volteo a verla. Parecía feliz, tenía una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro, era enorme y coloreaba sus mejillas.

— Anata, pide una ambulancia, algo me está pasando.

— Tranquila todo va a estar bien, he estado preparando todo para este momento.

— ¿De qué hablas, Anata?— Su actitud la estaba confundiendo.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta?, la bebé nacerá esta noche.

— Por eso debes de llamar a una ambulancia.— A pesar de todo, ella seguía sangrando.

— Déjame acomodarte en el sillón para que estés más cómoda.— Ichigo actuaba como si no escuchara sus súplicas.

— ¡Ichigo, pide una ambulancia!— El pánico inunda su voz.

— ¿Y para quién la pediría, cuando Senna Saguraki no existe?

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Desde el principio. Una niña rica que huyó de casa porque la comprometieron en matrimonio y que ya no podían controlar.

— E-eso n-no es c-cierto.

— Por favor, tu hermano ya no podía contigo y tus berrinches y tu clan nunca te quiso.

— ¡Mi hermano es un maldito estirado que no me dejaba salir ni a la esquina! ¡Ahora llama a una maldita ambulancia, ¿no ves que me estoy desangrando?— Senna ya estaba desesperada, y empezaba a llorar.

— Tal vez, pero no por eso es que seguimos aquí.

— Por favor, Ichigo, no me quiero morir.— De sus mejillas ya corrían gruesas lágrimas.

— Espera un momento, hay algo que debes ver.— Sin más salió de la sala camino a la recamara principal.

Empezó escuchar ruidos a su alrededor y le parecía que había sombras que se movían.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?— Ya tenía la ropa empapada en sudor, no sabía si era por el miedo o por la pérdida de sangre.

Ichigo no tardó en regresar con uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo que estaba en el walk in closet.

— ¿Por qué trajiste eso?

— Quiero que conozcas a alguien, y para que la puedas ver necesitas el espejo.— Habló Ichigo con inusual alegría, como quien va a conocer a su héroe.

— ¡Ichigo, estás desquiciado, llévame al hospital o llama a una ambulancia!

— No es posible, primero debes de conocer a mi esposa.

— ¿Esposa? Ichigo, dijiste que no estabas casado.— El absurdo de la situación ya estaba tomando niveles ridículos.

_Aún no lo está._

Esa voz, ella había escuchado esa voz con anterioridad. Volteo a ver por todos lados en la habitación buscando el origen de la voz pero no lo encontró por más que buscó.

— En el espejo, querida.— Ichigo le acercó el espejo para que pudiera ver.

Lo que vio la obligó a llevar sus manos a su boca. Vio su reflejo y la mujer que estaba en sus sueños. Ella la abrazaba por los hombros. Podía ver que estaba flotando por las alas que salían de su espalda y que no había prenda que cubriera ni un centímetro de su perlada piel.

_Es la primera vez que te veo despierta._

— ¿I-I-Ichigo, qué está pasando?— Las piernas le temblaban del miedo y si no fuera porque estaba sentada en el sillón caería de bruces contra el piso. Ella podía sentir como era abrazada por ese ser que se reflejaba en el espejo.

— Estás conociendo a mi verdadera esposa.

_Soy un súcubo, he vivido con años junto a Ichigo. _

— ¿Un súcubo?— La vista de Senna comenzó a volverse borrosa.Sólo podía enfocar la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo, ella y a la súcubo que floto desde su espalda hasta quedar cara a cara, por lo que sólo podía ver su espada en el espejo.

_Quería agradecerte tu amable sacrificio antes de que fuera muy tarde._

— ¿Sacrificio? Yo no he sacrificado nada.— Sintió una mano la acariciaba en la mejilla y le dirigía la vista al reflejo, a la altura de dónde deberían estar los ojos de la criatura.

— Claro que sí lo has hecho, además de prestarnos tu vientre.— La voz de Ichigo se empezaba a escuchar lejana. Vagamente podía ver que se le acercaba y le bajaba la ropa interior y le quitaba la bata del cuerpo.— ¿Acaso nunca notaste que no sentías apego a la bebé?

Y era cierto, no se preocupa por cuidarse como se debe o disfrutaba de las patadas que le daba la bebé. Sus cuidados los hacía mecánicamente y las compras para la bebé no las recordaba con claridad.

_Sí, te estaré eternamente agradecida. Pero tengo que pedirte un último favor antes de que desaparezcas para siempre. No dejes de mirarme, no quiero que esto te duela más de lo necesario._

— ¿D-d-desaparecer...?¿yo...? ¿P-p-por qué me escogiste?— Estaba paralizada y el rostro de la criatura empezaba a acercarse a ella.

— Te escogimos porque, fuera de tus ojos, ustedes son prácticamente iguales. Aunque debo decir que me encanta la sensibilidad de tu cuerpo.

_Lo que más me gusta de ti es tu nombre._

En ese momento sintió que el frío les calaba hasta los huesos cuando los labios de la súcubo se posaron en su boca y exigieron entrada con su lengua.

_Antes de que te vayas, te diré mi nombre..._

Aunque aún sentía los labios que amoldaban su boca y jugueteaban con su lengua y la hacían tragar un sustancia líquida que le helaba el corazón. Ya no veía nada, todo era oscuridad. Los sonidos se escuchaban sordos, como si estuvieran por encima de ella.

Sólo podía sentir frío y dolor. Algo se abría paso por su cadera, como si se abriera y la partiera en dos, para poder salir de ella y que era recibido por Ichigo, que seguía agachado entre sus piernas.

_Me llamo Rukia..._

En ese momento lo entendió todo. Desde porque Ichigo no le importaba pagar exorbitantes sumas de dinero por pasar la noche con ella o hacía la vista gorda a sus faltas y desplantes.

El llanto de la bebé fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser devorada por completa oscuridad.

* * *

— ¡Kurosaki!

Un hombre de gafas entró corriendo al ala de maternidad con un expediente en su mano.

— ¡Shh, Ishida, estamos en un área de silencio!— Ichigo riñó a su primo para que mantuviera bajo el volumen de su voz.— ¿Por qué gritas?

— ¿Cómo qué por qué grito? A mitad de la madrugada recibo una llamada de la unidad de emergencias que disque mi primo acaba de llegar con una mujer y un bebé recién nacido.

Ichigo sólo se le quedó viendo a su primo, administrador del hospital.

— Lo siento, llegué tarde a casa porque la reunión se alargó más de lo esperado, no hubiera querido que esto pasara.

— Bien, dime quién es ella y el bebé. No sabía que estabas en una relación.

— Oh,— Ichigo empezó a rascarse detrás de la cabeza.— bueno, e-ella es m-mi n-nov-via.

— ¿Estás nervioso? El galán con más revolcones de la universidad está apenado...¡Estás enamorado!— Si fuera posible la cabeza de Ishida hubiera explotado.— ¿Cuanto tiempo tienen de relación?— Ishida recuperó la postura y empezó a revisar el expediente, por demás escueto.

— Se siente como años.— Ishida se quedó pasmado por ver a su primo mirando al techo como si recordara tiempos de romance. Él no solía ser así, generalmente era distante con sus relaciones sentimentales.

— Tienes suerte de que llegara la ambulancia ella a tiempo o habría muerto, ha reaccionado muy bien a la transfusión de sangre.

— Lo sé, pero mi Rukia es una mujer muy testaruda y no me permitía pedir la ambulancia porque estaba dando a luz.

— ¿Se llama Rukia?, creí que se llamaba Senna Saguraki, es lo que dice el expediente.— Ishida comenzó a revisar el expediente otra vez.

— Ese es el pseudónimo bajo el que ha vivido los últimos años para que su familia no la encuentre.

— ¿Qué dices, Kurosaki?

— Ella se llama Rukia Kuchiki.

— ¿Kuchiki?, ¿como la que iba a ser tu prometida?— Estaba sorprendido, él también recordaba cómo la familia paterna de su primo negociaba con la cabeza del clan Kuchiki la alianza matrimonial.

— Es ella exactamente, ya contacté a su hermano para que sepa que la encontré y que pronto podremos celebrar nuestra boda, debe de estar en camino en este momento.

— Vaya coincidencia, quién diría que conocerías y te enamorarías de la mujer con la que te comprometió tu padre.

— Es el destino.— Ishida no podía creer que su primo pudiera ser alguien tan romántico, siempre lo consideró mitad gorila.

— Si gustas, ya puedes verla, no podrá ser más de cinco minutos, pero es algo.

Ichigo toma asu primo de la mano para que lo acompañe, de la emoción se le olvidó hablar o que estaba tocando con mucha familiaridad al primo que tanto le gustaba molestar.

Antes de entrar a la habitación privada, miran por la ventana de la puerta y ella les sonríe con sus hermosos ojos violeta mientras amamanta a su bebé de cabellos negros como la noche.

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar la nena?— Ishida pregunta, sorprendido de ver a la reciente madre con tanta energía a pesar de haber tenido un parto tan duro.

— Eimu, Rukia lo escogió considerando la forma en que nos conocimos.

— Vaya, tienes una futura esposa muy romántica.

— Je, yo no lo consideraría así.— Ichigo puede ver las alas que salen de su espalda.

* * *

Notas finales:

永夢～ Eimu ～ significado: "永" es eterno "夢" es sueño

Si llegaste hasta acá te agradezco tu atención y que haya gustado el giro final de la historia.


	3. Incubo: Capítulo único

**Nightmare Lover**

**Cuatro en las que demonios del sueño se involucran con humanos con resultados inesperados.**

Sinopsis de la tercera historia: Rukia, una importante invocadora de la familia Kuchiki, pide ayuda a los espíritus para combatir a un terrible enemigo, sólo uno respondió a su llamado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo y a Studio Pierrot.

* * *

**Antes de empezar la historia quiero agradecer a:**

**DreamedSilverWings:** Gracias por seguir apoyándome.

**Natsumivat: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia.

**Inverse L. Reena: **Bueno, Senna Saguraki es la falsa identidad que tomó Rukia Kuchiki, hermana de Byakuya Kuchiki, pero no se parece en anda en personalidad a nuestra Rukia. Rukia, es el nombre del espíritu pegado a Ichigo. Ellos escogieron a Senna para que Rukia obtuviera un cuerpo porque tiene ciertas similitudes físicas y porque tienen el mismo nombre, pero no son la misma persona.

La cuarta y última historia será polémica, confusa y hasta raro.

* * *

**Incubo**

**Capítulo único: Novia oscura.**

A Byakuya Kuchiki, líder actual del clan de chamanes Kuchiki, le gustaba enviarle cartas a su prometida, que residía en la casa principal del palacio imperial. Sus cartas eran poemas cortos que liberaban pequeños shikigamis que contenían el verdadero mensaje que le enviaba a su amada Hisana-hime, hija menor de la consorte favorita del antiguo emperador. Su romance ha sido tan sonado que el Emperador, su hermano mayor, ha jurado matarlo a él y a todo su clan si llegase a romper el corazón de la hermosa princesa.

Otra cosa que gustaba Byakuya Kuchiki era el rechazar las múltiples ofertas matrimoniales por su hermana menor, la mejor invocadora de los últimos cien años. Sus cartas de rechazo las enviaba en las mismas cartas de los pretendientes, junto con una rama del árbol de sakura que su hermana hizo florecer a los diez años, como muestra de buena voluntad. Algunas de las cartas, incluso, ya eran rutina semanal de lo obstinados que eran los pretendientes.

Esas dos costumbres bajaron la guardia de Byakuya Kuchiki que no tuvo la precaución de revisar quién era el remitente, tuvo al menos, el cuidado de utilizar a Senbonzakura para defenderse y contener al Shikigami que portaba la cruz Quincy.

— ¡Nii-sama, Nii-sama!— Rukia entró al estudio privado de su hermano para prevenirlo de la amenaza que había sentido.

Ya era demasiado tarde, Byakuya estaba atrapado en un campo de combate espiritual del cual no podría salir hasta vencer a su enemigo. La naturaleza ponsoñoza del shikigami lo mataría si no lograban sacarlo a tiempo, y aún así, corrían el riesgo de que no sobreviviera al veneno y no pudiera cumplir con su compromiso con la Hisana-hime. El incumplir semejante compromiso podría llevar a la ejecución de todo el clan. Sólo un espíritu poderoso podría salvarlo ahora.

Y el enemigo lo sabía.

* * *

_**Tres meses después**_

En un claro del bosque, aprovechando los efectos mágicos del eclipse de luna, se encontraba una mujer, pequeña como pocas, bailando desnuda esperando que los rayos escarlata cubrieran su cuerpo y le dieran fuerza a su invocación. Conforme bailaba las piedra lunares y cuarzos, que puso en forma de estrella, brillaban con mayor intensidad. El cuerpo de ella, aunque desnudo, traía marcas de pintura roja y negra que le daban cierto recato, aunque hacerlas fue un proceso incómodo ya que requirió la ayuda de varias de sus sirvientas para pintar los encantamientos, especialmente en su zona más íntima, que tuvo que ser depilada. Su cabello, tan largo que una vez suelto le llega a casi a sus tobillos, también, se encontraba adornado con ciento ocho cascabeles para aumentar su rango de llamado y protegerla de los espíritus maliciosos.

— Espíritus, escuchen mi llamado, requiero, hoy más que nunca, de su auxilio y sabiduría para la prueba que se avecina.— La voz de la mujer apenas y se escuchaba para el oído humano, pues sus palabras eran para los espíritus

El humo que salía de los sahumerios se intensificó al punto que parecía que la rodeaba una neblina ligera, el ambiente se perfumó con fuerza al punto que comenzó a percibir las auras de los espíritus, pero estos se negaban a responder, algo los detenía. ¿Sabrían ellos lo que ella requería? ¿De quién era la fuente de sus miedos?

— Por favor, espíritus, un terrible enemigo conspira para acabar con nuestro clan y la vida de mi hermano peligra.— _Sin mencionar la mía, pero no importa, quien me importa es mi hermano._

Una corriente de aire la rodea y pareciera jugar con ella, lo sabe por la forma en que se mueve la neblina. Es un espíritu, sólo que no puede identificar su origen o categoría. El espíritu juguetea con su pezones y baja, eróticamente, por su estómago y se detiene un momento en su monte de venus. Sintió como si la olfateara, la sorpresa del camino que tomó la paralizó y casi arruina la rutina. En este punto, el de brillo máximo del eclipse, es su última oportunidad para convencer a un espíritu de ayudarla.

Por el modo tan agresivo que se movían las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el claro se dio cuenta que cientos de espíritus acudieron a su llamado. Lo que no entendía era porque no se acercaban.

— Se los ruego, les daré y haré lo que sea que me pidan, sólo ayudenme a salvar la vida de mi hermano.

En ese momento lo sintió, como si alguien la tomara de las manos y comenzara a bailar con ella. La rutina comenzó a tomar forma más definida, similar a un ballet, las marcas de encantamiento mágico brillaban señalando que se estaba formando una comunión. El espíritu comenzó a girarla y a tomarla de la cadera.

La luz carmesí de la umbra estaba por terminar y el espíritu seguía jugando con ella, si no fuera que necesitaba su respuesta, se permitiría disfrutar de sus juegos y coqueteos, ese erotismo es algo nuevo para la joven que nunca ha conocido hombre. El espíritu subía y bajaba por su espalda, pinchaba sus pezones y se detenía en sus nalgas y por un momento; también, juró, la acercó de un giró como si algo firme y tibio presionara contra su vulva, humedeciendo su intimidad, preprarandola para algo que desconoce. El espíritu la seducía, con mucho éxito, pero no decía nada y tampoco era concreto con su actuar. De algún modo, terminó recostada en el suelo, con el espíritu utilizando el viento para que creara una melodía con las campanas y bailara sobre su cuerpo, para endurecer sus pezones, por momentos pareciera que manos los estrujaran suavemente y que provocaba que gemidos salieran de la boca de la joven; sus piernas le quedaron abiertas y dispuestas a recibir algo que ella desconocía pero ansiaba en su mojado centro. Mas, así como empezó, terminó, el espíritu se fue y la dejó, con las marcas mágicas brillando intensamente como si la invocación hubiera tenido éxito, pero el espíritu nunca habló...

— ¿Espíritu...?— El corazón lo sentía desbocado y ligeramente roto por algo que no sabe que iba a pasar y que no sucedió.

La umbra terminó y sólo un espíritu acudió a ella, uno que la hizo sentir mujer y temblar en su centro. El brillo de las marcas había disminuido considerablemente, pero se mantenía constante. Eso significaba que, al menos, el espíritu no la había rechazado.

Solo esperaba que la ayudara, no lo sabría con certeza hasta el amanecer.

— ¡Rukia-sama!— Le grita su dama de compañia a la distancia al ver que la neblina había desaparecido.— ¿Está bien? ¿Funcionó?— Ella sujetaba una capa y ropas para su señora que ya había bailado cerca de una hora bajo el frío y con escasa luz para iluminarse.

— Eso creo, Momo.— Le respondió Rukia al acercarse a ella y cubrirla con la capa. Ella se tomó un momento para componerse, no quería que su sirvienta se diera cuenta que le temblaban las rodillas y la dureza de sus pezones no era a causada por el frío.

— Será mejor que regresemos, Rukia-sama.— La voz y manos de la joven tiemblan al ayudar a su amá a vestirse con su yukata de dormir.

— Cierto, no quisiera que los ancianos se den cuenta que salí de la mansión.

— Eso los volvería locos en estos tiempos tan peligrosos.— La joven estaba nerviosa, su señora tenía expresamente prohibido salir de casa, especialmente a tales horas, ante el riesgo de ser abducida por los enemigos del clan.

— Ja, ja, ja, Momo, la única que peligra soy yo.— Y era cierto, muchos quisieran apoderarse la mejor invocadora de su generación. La que fue capaz de manifestar al rey del bosque para que ayudara a un árbol de cerezos a florecer, y así permaneció, en flor, por más de un año. La que invitó a su jardín a la reina de las hadas, venida de lejanas tierras más allá de dónde se pone el sol, para una fiesta de té. De la que se dice que el propio emperador y el shogun desean, aunque se les está vedado, tomar en matrimonio y le colmaban de fastuosos regalos para agradarle.

Recogieron los sahumerios e inciensos y regresaron a escondidas a la mansión por la entrada secreta para no ser descubiertas.

* * *

El camino a sus aposentos fue extraño, todo parecía estar en su lugar y en silencio sepulcral, pero sentía que el camino se distorsionaba cada tanto, quizá le estaba dando una fiebre por el frío al que se sometió. Los vientos del invierno ya estaban llegando y enfríaban todo a su paso, incluso su cuerpo estaba frío, pero ella apenas y lo sentía en su piel, por el contrario, sentía tibieza en su interior y que su vientre bajo vibraba con ese calor que se empezaba a acumular y que no se había de permitido sentir antes.

— Gracias, Momo, ahora ve a descansar. Mañana será un día muy largo.— Le indicó a la joven mientras le retiraba los cascabeles de su cabello y lo peinaba en una larga trenza que apenas y se mantenía unida. Ya, a la mañana, le borrarían las marcas de invocación.

— Como diga, Rukia-sama.— Momo terminó de recostar a su señora en su futón y se retiró, sin olvidar apagar todas la velas.

* * *

Rukia estaba bailando, en un campo de flores de medianoche. Flores mágicas de las que se cree viven espíritus luminosos que gustan de robar a doncellas para devolverlas embarazadas. La flores, a pesar de permanecer en botón irradiaban luces de colores; los movimientos de su baile también atrajeron a espíritus del río cercano, que se sabe raptan a las doncellas que los sujetan de sus crines; los árboles cercanos empezaron a producir florecer atraídos por la sensualidad de sus movimientos; y el viento jugaba con su larga cabellera tentando a las flores a florecer para que pudieran comprobar la estrechez de sus vírgenes caderas.

No sabía cuando comenzó a bailar ni cómo llegó al perfumado jardín, mucho menos dónde estaba ese jardín iluminado por luces espirituales a pesar de el falso sol que estaba en lo alto. Tampoco lo cuestionó, siguió bailando esperando que aquel que haya convocado a su conciencia a ese lugar llegara a negociar. Sabía que él llegaría, aún tenía las marcas en su piel.

— Vaya, vaya, luces más apetitosa que bajo la luz de la luna roja.— Un cuerpo se manifestó a su lado, pero aún borroso para sus ojos.

Rukia no detuvo su baile, lo ignoró esperando a conocer sus intenciones.

— Eres lista, muy lista...— Se le acercó para tomarla de las manos y realizar la rutina sincronizadamente, ella no le respondía para proteger su alma de espíritus maliciosos... como él.— Aunque no es como que tengas muchas opciones, sólo respondí yo a tu llamado.

Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, la hizo girar hasta quedar de frente a él y la presionó contra su cadera para que pudiera sentir la erección entre sus piernas, y separada por las prendas. La sensación no la distrajo de por fin enfocarse en sus facciones. Un hombre de largos y hermosos cabellos dorados, ojos ámbar y el rostro más varonil que había visto en su vida. Tan atractivo era que dio poca importancia a los cuernos, similares a los de un toro, que salían de su cabeza y apuntaban en dirección a ella o al hecho de que, como ella, estaba vestido con una sencilla y delgada túnica, pero que dejaba visible líneas negras y rojas que atravesaban su pecho y, ella asumió, bajaban más allá de sus caderas.

— Puedes llamarme Zangetsu,— Rukia se quedó en silencio anonadada y embelesada por un hombre por primera vez en su vida.

— Hiciste trampa, los mantuviste a alejados.— Le dijo seria, tratando de recuperar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por el calor que se empezaba a acumular en su interior.

— ¿Fui tan obvio?— Lo dijo con sorna y aprovechó para doblarla hacia atrás y que su pecho quedarán a la altura de su rostro.— Tampoco es como si ellos te hubieran podido ayudar

— Eso...ah, no lo sabes, ah, ¿qué haces?— Ichigo comenzó a acariciar delicadamente sus pechos por encima de su ropa con su nariz.

— Te admiro.— Le dio un chupetón con la lengua al pezón más cercano a su boca mojando la tela.— Y sí, lo sé, Yhwach no es un hechicero cualquiera. No sólo tiene la intención de destruir a tu clan y matar a tu hermano. También quiere tu fino vientre— La enderezó para volverla a girar.—. Los otros sólo se habrían aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Y tú no?

— Oh, lo haré, pero yo puedo darte lo que necesitas... y más.— Eso sonaba a una promesa sensual y atractiva.

— ¿Cómo lo harías?— Su voz la tentaba, aunque no concediera a su petición.

— No te contaría mis secretos, sólo tienes que aceptar mis condiciones.— La volvió a inclinar para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

— ...— El pecho de Rukia subía y bajaba de la emoción, de la lujuria que despertaban en ella esos ojos ambarinos, y su ropa, de repente, le pesaba.

— ¿Qué dices?

Como única respuesta, jaló el rostro del espíritu hasta sus labios para darle el primer beso que una dama de su estirpe se le prohíbe, en especial a alguien que no es su marido. Pertenecer a una de las familias chamánicas del país le exige un mayor cuidado a su castidad que a una dama de la corte. Aunque no tendría nada de qué preocuparse, al cabo no habría señales ni pruebas de sus actos en su cuerpo físico.

Del campo en el que se encontraban las flores de media noche empezaron a florecer y a liberar a los espíritus perfumados con un delicioso afrodisíaco que se estaba impregnando a su espíritu por días, a los lejos los espíritus del río relinchaban con tanta fuerza que ensordecían el aire y los árboles frutales comenzaron a producir flores y frutas tanto y tan rápido que caían al piso para empezar a germinar en más árboles.

El beso se alargó y sintió cómo el espíritu bajaba sus brazos hasta sus caderas. Sus bocas empezaron a pelear por la dominación del beso, ella pasó su brazos por detrás de sus cabeza y él la apretó contra él e, incluso, repasó la forma de su trasero con sus manos antes de terminar el beso y separaba ligeramente sus cuerpos.

Del espíritu salieron alas negras no muy grandes, señal de su clase, un demonio del sueño. Había escuchado por boca de los sacerdotes portugueses que se llamaban incubo en su forma masculina.

Eso no importaba.

Le daría su más preciado regalo, a opinión de las ancianas del clan, a un demonio a cambio de la seguridad de su hermano y su clan. Ya estaba decidido, no le importaba si llegaba a concebir a su hijo o a morir de placer en sus brazos. El _sacrificio _sería poco.

Ichigo la tomó y aleteo entre sus brazos para que el jardín desapareciera por un escenario más privado, una recámara nupcial. La habitación estaba finamente amueblada, con un futón matrimonial enmedio, iluminada por sahumerios que usaba su clan para indicar cuánto debía de durar la noche nupcial y que, por lo que que pudo percibir, sería muy larga.

— Siéntate, creo que tenemos cosas que discutir antes que nada.— Señaló a un par de zabuton y una mesa con sake y un juego para servirlo, que ella no había notado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, Mariposita?— Le preguntó después de que tomaron asiento y de servirle una copa de sake que ambos procedieron a probar. El sabor era exquisito, ni su hermano podía permitirse fácilmente el costo de servir un Daiginjo.

— Te lo diré si me dices tu verdadero nombre.— Ella estaba, falsamente, más interesada en el decorado de la fina copa de cerámica. Nunca había visto ilustraciones shunga cómo estás antes.

De un lado tenía a una yuki onna con sus hermosos y blanquecinos pechos asomando por fuera de sus kimono, mientras era fornicada por un samurai que, cuyo falo, se encontraba entrando y saliendo de su enrojecida vagina; ambos se encontraban rodeados por una tormenta que parecía aumentar de intensidad mientras más se acercaban al clímax. Del otro lado, se podía ver a una futakuchi onna amarrada a un cepo prácticamente desnuda, sólo cubierta por cuerdas en shibari, el kinbaku que la rodeaba era tan intrincado que le impedía moverse para escapar, si es que era lo que quería, un bakeneko semi humanizado la tomaba por amante y un kappa que tomaba por su segunda boca detrás de su cabeza. De lo que podía observar de la taza de él, un tengu y una Rokurokubi yacían con una mujer que, por su apariencia demacrada y largos cabellos negros, debía de ser una yurei. El erotismo plasmado en las tazas la hizo concientizarse de la sensibilidad de sus pezones.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de mi mentira?— Zangetsu tomó la jarra y la puso en manos de Rukia para que le correspondiera llenando su copa de sake.

La jarra era otra obra de arte en sí misma. En ella se podía observar a un espíritu que se parecía a Zangetsu, sólo que sin cuernos ni marcas en su piel, que abrazaba a una mujer de cortos cabellos por la espalda con un brazo y con el otro se sostenían de las manos. Sí las otras imágenes despertaban en ella una emoción que desconocía esta última imagen, inocente en comparación, creaba un calor enorme en su vientre bajo que deseaba apagar con sus dedos.

— Los nombres esconden mucho poder y no piensas darme poder sobre ti.— Dio otro sorbo al sake tibio, que adormecía, de cierta manera, sus sentidos pero despierta otros que la hacen consciente de la belleza del hombre frente a ella.

— En ese caso, dime qué es lo que deseas.

— Eso ya lo sabes.

— Ah, pero debes de ser específica para que pueda ayudarte.

— Deseo destruir al enemigo de mi clan.

— Eso no puedo hacerlo, el poder y la distancia es demasiada para que pueda hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer con exactitud?

— Eso depende de tu pago. Pero por lo pronto puedo hacer que tus enemigos vengan a ti y te den los medios para detener al shikigami que tiene encerrado a tu hermano, pero no puedo garantizar su seguridad. Pero necesito una enorme cantidad de energía para atraerlos a ti.

— ¿Cómo obtendrías esa energía con exactitud?

— Bañaré mis dedos con la fragancia de las flores de medianoche y te llevaré al éxtasis, eso me permitirá crear una esencia que los traerá a tus terrenos en pocos días.

— ¿Cuál sería tu pago por tus servicios?

— Alimento, pero sólo sería esta vez. La energía sexual que generes la destilaré para alimentarme.

— ¿Exactamente cómo te alimentas?

— Del éxtasis sexual de mis víctimas, la mayoría de las veces, pero sólo suelo hacerlo una vez cada siglo, no necesito mucho.

— ¿Oh?, conque soy tu víctima.

— Mi cliente, diría yo. Hacerlo contigo más de una vez ya sería por placer.

— ¡Qué magnánimo!— El sarcasmo era patente porque de requerir más ayuda el costo sería más alto.— Me has concedido tan alto honor.

— Tú me llamaste.

— Ya dime tu precio. Si es necesario te daré mi primogénito.— _No me gustaría pero la seguridad de mi clan es una prioridad._

— ¿Y yo para qué quiero eso?— le respondió con franqueza. Un incubo no puede hacerse cargo de un niño de piel.— Si tienes miedo de que abuse de ti, no te preocupes, necesito llevarte al orgasmo y eso puedo hacerlo con mis dedos, pero me tomaría días hacerlos llegar.

— Suena justo, creo...

— Lo sé, Mariposita, pero al final tu decides, yo sólo necesito un orgasmo. ¿Qué decides?— Dio el último sorbo a su copa mientras la desvestía con los ojos.

— No puedo esperar mucho, mi hermano no tiene días.— Rukia terminó su sake para darse valor, dejó su taza en la mesita y se levantó para tomar la mano de Zangetsu y llevarlo ella misma al futón. Lo hizo recostarse junto a ella y comenzó por besarlo con nerviosismo.— Necesito que lleguen mañana...

— Estás demasiado nerviosa, déjame ayudarte.— Zangetsu la volteo para ella fuera la que estuviera recostada en el futón.

Zangetsu comenzó con besar su mejilla suavemente, continuó con besos de piquito hasta llegar a su boca. Rukia lo abrazó para poder profundizar el beso y se permitió jugar con su lengua, sentir como sus lengua batallaban por cual boca era su destino. Ella lo sujetó por la espalda y suspiró decepcionada cuando Zangetsu terminó su beso. Él comenzó a bajar por su cuello acariciando su piel con su nariz pero cuando comenzó a llegar más abajo y besaba la piel cubierta por la túnica sus cuernos rasgaban la tela y dejaban marcas en su piel que no hacían más que acelerar la respiración de Rukia y endurecer su pezones en busca de ese estímulo. Zangetsu se tomó un momento para besar sus pezones hasta dejar mojada la piel.

Rukia estaba gimiendo la mezcla del calor húmedo en sus pezones y el ligero dolor provocados por los cuernos estaba mojando su centro palpitante. ¿Qué sería de ella cuando él alcanzara su centro?

Zangetsu dejó sus cubiertos pezones y siguió su camino, rompiendo la tela de la túnica dejando el rastro de piel desnuda. Olió con gusto su ombligo, eso le provocó cosquillas que no reprimió, antes de llegar a su monte de venus. No pudo evitar usar sus manos para reducir la velocidad de sus avance y aprovechar para acariciar su cabellera.

— Puedo oler tu deseo...— Con eso Zangetsu terminó de romper la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de Rukia.

— Es l-la primera vez que, ah, experimento algo como esto.

— Ah, una virgen, entonces lo haré aún más placentero para ti.— Le da una pequeña mordida a su estómago que la hace saltar de la sorpresa y enterrarse los cuernos de Zangetsu un poco.— Lo siento, tendré más cuidado.

Contrario a lo que él pensaba, lo disfrutó, por alguna razón sentir el ligero dolor que le provocaban los cuernos la estaba excitando. Se notaba por la forma en que apretaba más el cabello de Zangetsu bajo sus manos.

— Continua, ah...— Su voz se estaba volviendo rasposa, su respiración acelerando, sus pezones endureciendo y separó sus piernas sin saber qué esperar.

Zangetsu la tomó de las caderas y las elevó para no lastimarla con sus cuernos mientras más se acercaba al monte de venus de Rukia. Aspira el aroma que emana de ella, es más seductor que cualquiera que hubiera percibido alguna de sus anteriores amantes. Su aroma era tan delicioso que le nublaba los sentidos, si no estuviera obligado a buscar amantes hasta que encontrara a la que lo quiera para sí le pediría que se quedara con él.

Tentativamente, pasó su nariz por los mayores, aprovechando que se la vulva se encontraba depilada, esa simple caricia produjo suspiros de la boca de Rukia que enviaron una corriente eléctrica que fue directamente al pene de Zangetsu. Lastima que no creía llegar a utilizarlo, nunca le ha interesado tomar a virgenes por amantes. La piel de Rukia era suave bajo su nariz, ¿cómo se sentiría pasar su lengua por ella? Zangetsu no dudo en probarla, sacó su lengua y la fue pasando primero por fuera, con la intención de estimularla a producir más de ese delicioso y aromático néctar.

— Ahhh...— Rukia dejó la cabellera de Zangetsu y pasó su manos a sus labios mayores para abrirle el camino y pudiera alcanzar su coño que chorreaba por recibir la atención de esa boca.— V-ve má al fondo, ah, haz que deje de doler... ah, sí...

— Lo que sientes no es dolor, es tu coño que añora la liberación.— Aprovecha que la piel está libre y la soborea con gusto.

— L-lo que sea, ah, hazlo, me gusta lo que sea que me haces...

Él comienza a sorber de ella, está tan mojada que no puede evitar meter la lengua a la fuente de toda esa miel. En respuesta ella gime más fuerte y aprieta su lengua atrapandolo por un segundo.

Decide dejar su coño y empezar a besar su ingle y dejar que el aire fresco la torture un poco.

— No te detengas, quiero más...— Ella lo intenta regresar a su coño pero no lo alcanza.— No me hagas esto, ahh.

— Tócate, conoce cómo llevarte a la cima y yo te llevaré más arriba.— Le sigue besando cerca de su coño pero sin llegar a él por completo.

— Ahh, ¿qué...?— Él regresa a la cima de su monte de venus y chupa un punto especial la hace gritar por el placer inesperado que le produce.

— Quiero que con una mano estimules dónde te acabo de tocar y con la otra penetres tu dulce coño.

Rukia comenzó a hacer cómo le instruyó y pronto sus sentidos, ya de por sí sensibles por el alcohol, se sintieron abrumados de placer. Sus movimientos se aceleraban pero aún así no alcanzaba algo que no sabía que era pero que necesitaba. Fue cuando lo sintió, la lengua de Zangetsu se unía a los dedos que entraban y salían de ella, pero esa sensación conjunta la paralizó, su lengua ahora se sentía áspera y larga, capaz de llegar a los recovecos más recónditos de ella.

Rukia estaba extasiada, nunca pensó que yacer en un lecho sería tan placentero. Zangetsu retiró los dedos, de Rukia y los propios, de su canal y los redirigió al punto sensible que coronaba su monte de venus para que siguiera estimulandolo.

— Ahhh...— Rukia no pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando su lengua entró en ella. Lo hacía lentamente, como para no incomodarla. Ese gesto la hacía desear algo que aún no podía precisar. Zangetsu continuó sus estimulaciones hasta que ella sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido y una explosión nació de su centro.

La habitación comenzó a brillar, repentinamente, por las llamas de los sahumerios que creció considerablemente, pero ella apenas y lo notó. Rukia sólo podía sentir su corazón desbocado a la par que Zangetsu la volvía a recostar en el futón. Ella lo veía borroso por las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos y la sensación de vacío en su interior sólo creció y él lo notó.

— No llores, no tienes porque— Él la abrazó con fuerza, no esperaba que la consolaría por darle una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.—, con esto basta, ellos vendrán pronto y podrás salvar a tu hermano.

Conforme su corazón recuperaba la calma las flamas de los sahumerios volvía a su tamaño natural y le devolvía cierto control sobre sus sentidos, como percibir la dureza de Zangetsu a través de su túnica mientras la abrazaba y trataba de consolarla, y eso sólo la hizo desear algo más que, asumió, sólo lo obtendría si ella lo tomaba por sí misma.

— No es eso...

— ¿Entonces qué..?— La dejó de abrazar para ver que ya había dejado de llorar, pero no esperaba que ella lo volviera a besar.

Rukia aprovechó la sorpresa que le generó el beso para darle al vuelta a la situación y quedar ella encima.

— ¿Qué, ah, haces?

— No lo sé— Continuó imitando la exploración que Zangetsu había hecho en ella, besó y lamió ávidamente el lóbulo de su oreja y cuello.—, sabes tan bien.

Ella comenzó a repartir besos a su clavícula y al llegar a la altura de su ombligo, cuando él intentó detenerla ella manoteo sus manos y abrió lo que quedaba de la túnica. No le sorprendió ver que estaba, igual que ella, desnudo debajo de la delgada tela. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver la forma y tamaño de su verga, gruesa y roja en la punta y con un líquido que ella desconocía saliendo de la punta.

— No tengas miedo, tómala entre tus manos.— Zangetsu le sugirió.

Temerosa, Rukia comenzó con besar su muslos internos y a restregar su nariz contra su verga antes de tomarla entre sus manos. Eso la hizo sentir poderosa, los gemidos que salían de la boca de Zangetsu la hacían saber que ella tenía un control sobre él, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Primero masajeó sus testículos se sentían grandes y pesados en sus manos lo que hizo gemir más a Zangetsu, eso le dio la confianza de meterlos en su boca y succionarlos ligeramente, mientras que pasaba sus manos de arriba a abajo de su falo que resbalaban más fácilmente por las gotas que escurrían de su punta.

— Ahh, q-que t-t-traviesa, ah.— Le acarició su larga cabellera.

Las llamas de los sahumerios empezaron a volverse más brillantes de nueva cuenta.

— ¡C-c-cállate!— Rukia metió la punta de su verga en la boca sin estar segura de lo que debería de hacer pero dispuesta a experimentar, algún día se casaría y le gustaría que su experiencia de cama fuera tan agradable como lo estaba siendo con el incubo.

— U-u-usa tu lengua, q-q-que no te dé miedo...— Con ese consejo Rukia se envalentonó y empezó a pasar su lengua alrededor de su circunferencia, dándose el tiempo de saborear el líquido que salía de la verga. Era ligeramente salado, casi metálico pero tampoco era desagradable, podría acostumbrarse a ese sabor, especialmente a la sensación que le producía escuchar a Zangetsu retorcerse por su toque y el delicioso dolor entre sus piernas, las sentía húmedas otra vez, ansiosas por llenarse de algo que ya comenzaba a dilucidar que era. Rukia se dio cuenta que no podía meter toda su longitud en su boca por lo que decidió apoyarse de sus manos, masturbaba su base con sus manos y chupaba la punta con su boca.

— Sí, sigue así, Mariposita, lo haces tan bien...— Ella continuó con sus atenciones a la verga que expulsaba más de ese líquido que cada vez le sabía mejor, casi como un manjar exótico. Zangetsu le transmitía confianza con sus manos acariciando su cabeza que le permitió seguir deleitándose de los gemidos de Zangetsu. Aceleró su ritmo hasta que una explosión que la hizo ahogarse y la obligó a soltarlo para que el resto del líquido cayera en su rostro y pecho.

— Tranquila, tócelo todo, no tienes porque tragarlo— Él le dio palmaditas en su espalda para ayudarla a recuperar el aire.— ... no te esperabas eso, ¿verdad?

— No,...no me lo esperaba...¿eso fue malo, lo hice mal?

— No, lo hiciste maravillosamente.— Rukia redirigió su mirada a Zangetsu y eso la tranquilizó, no dudó en saltar a sus brazos y tumbarlos nuevamente al futón con ella por encima, eso provocó que la trenza de su cabello se reventara y cayera como cascada sobre su espalda..— ¿Qué haces, Mariposita?

— Siento un vacío, Zangetsu, uno que nunca había sentido y sé que sólo tú lo podrás llenar— Tomó nuevamente su verga entre sus manos y la sintió dura nuevamente.—. Tómame, no solamente por mi hermano, sino por mí...

— No sabes lo que dices— Le repartió varios besos por su rostro, también extasiado por el deseo de ella.—, lo debes de hacer por ti misma por ser tu primera vez. No quisiera lastimarte.

— ¿Me guiarás?— Rukia termina de quitarles los girones que le quedan de sus túnica para poder verse completamente desnudos, salvo por sus largas cabelleras que le daban cierto eroticismo a la situación al cubrir, traviesamente, su anatomía.

— Por supuesto.

Zangetsu dirigió las manos de Rukia a su verga, que seguía tiesa y lista, seguramente por su naturaleza y el introduce, de nueva cuenta, sus dedos en su coño para comprobar qué tan lista estaba.

— Estás tan lista para tomarme.— Aprovecha ese momento para meter y sacar de ella sus dedos varias veces.

— Ahhh, ¿tomarte?— Él no deja de dar caricias a su coño para prepararla lo más posible.

— Sí, debes meter mi verga en tu dulce y mojado coño para poder llenar ese terrible vacío que sientes.— Por fin saca los dedos de ella y los chupa. Tal acto enciende más el fuego en su interior al saberse un manjar para él también. Él se vuelve a recostar, sosteniendo sin fuerza las caderas de Rukia, para darle espacio de que lo haga a su ritmo y tiempo.

Rukia, con sus manos, vuelve a tomar el pene de Zangetsu y lo dirige a su entrada, ambos no pueden evitar gemir cuando ella restriega su punta contra su coño

— No me tortures, déjame sentir tu calidez...

La aludida estaba disfrutando de la sensación de la verga que se adentraba lentamente en ella. Es una sensación extraña mas no desagradable, especialmente porque al estar encima ella puede decidir qué tan rápido lo recibe en su interior.

— Ah, eres tan estrecha..., Mariposita, te sientes maravillosa...

Los sahumerios estaban volviendo a tomar fuerza.

— Y tú... t-tan grande.— Y sólo lo ha recibido a la mitad— Siento, ahh, como si me partieras en dos...

Ante esa confesión, Zangetsu usa una de sus manos para empezar a estimular su clítoris. Eso parece relajarla y termina de enfundar a Zangetsu en su interior. Rukia emite un grito de placer a pesar de tener un ligero dolor que no dura mucho.

— ¿P-perdí, ah, mi v-virginidad?— Se detuvo un momento para disfrutar la sensación de tener esa verga en su interior.

— Este es un sueño...— La habitación se volvía brillante, las flamas de los sahumerios crecía más que antes, aunque ya se agotaban.

— Cierto...— Y comienza a mover sus caderas por un instinto que se lo dicta, primero lento, pero las caricias sobre su clítoris la hacen acelerar su ritmo.— oh, me encanta lo que me haces.

— Lo haces tú.— Zangetsu metió a su boca uno de sus pecho y lo succiona con delicadeza que la hace retorcer su espalda para facilitarle el acceso.

El ritmo acelerado generó en ella otra vez la presión en su vientre bajo que la estaba llevando a un lugar más alto, estaba a un paso, sólo tenía que seguir...

— Zangetsu...ah...— Caer por ese vacío de placer era increíble y la luz, ahora cegadora, lo hacía más emocionante y un líquido caliente chorreando a su interior— yo...

* * *

— ¡Rukia-sama, despierte, Rukia-sama!— La joven sirvienta la despertó con premura.

— Mmmmhh, ¿qué sucede, Momo?— Rukia, que seguía debajo del futón no se quería mover. Era demasiado temprano para despertar, apenas y había salido el sol.

— ¡Es Yhwach, está aquí! ¡Y viene con su ejército, y acompañado de un emisario y un mensajero real!

— ¡Qué!— Rukia se levantó acelerada en dirección al perchero donde se encontraba su kimono colgado al haber escuchado semejante noticia, no podía ser, eso debía de ser imposible.

— ¡Wahhh! ¡Mi señora!— Momo se tapó los ojos inmediatamente, al levantarse se dio cuenta que Rukia estaba desnuda debajo del futón.— ¿Por qué está desvestida, Rukia-sama? ¿Y las marcas del hechizo?, han desaparecido.

Momo recordaba perfectamente haberle puesto fundoshi y su yukata de dormir a su señora antes de retirarse al ala de sirvientes personales de Rukia. Y se supone que le borraría las marcas con los trapos calientes que traía consigo.

Rukia no le dio importancia a ello y fue al buró donde se encontraban sus yukatas interiores y se las puso sin ayuda. Mientras Momo sacaba la ropa enredada en el futón.

— ¿Rukia-sama, está en su periodo?

— ¿Qué? No, sabes perfectamente que lo tuve la semana pasada.

— Es que hay una mancha en su futón.

Rukia se acercó al futón y ver las pequeñas gotas de sangre para luego meter sus manos entre sus piernas y comprobar que ahí también había residuos de sangre y de algo más.

— Mmmm— se quedó viendo la sangre entre sus dedos, comprobando que fuera real.— ...Momo, deja eso y ayúdame a vestirme.

Su dama de compañía la vistió, peinó y aplicó un poco de maquillaje en sus labios y ojos, tenía que estar impecable para enfrentar a los ancianos y a Yhwach.

_Todo fue un sueño, sólo pasó en el mundo de los sueños._— Se dijo a sí misma para tranquilizarse.— _No importa que haya sido tan placentero._

* * *

— Estaremos honrados de recibirlos en esta humilde morada, solo le solicitamos que deje a su ejército a las afueras del pueblo, sus excelencias.— Ginrei Kuchiki los estaba recibiendo en las afueras de las tierras y templos Kuchiki, algo ya poco común para el anciano que tiene que pasar gran parte del día encamado para poder reunir reunir energía espiritual que se gastaba rápidamente por su avanzada edad.

Ginrei iba acompañado de su batallón personal, cien chamanes guerreros del más alto rango que ya tenían prestos sus encantamientos y armas para el combate y defensa de su señor.

— Sólo hemos venido a negociar, Ginrei-dono, vengo con la autoridad de que me otorgó el emperador y un mensajero para informar de los resultados de este encuentro.— Habló Shunsui Kyoraku, considerado mano derecha del Shogun Reio y ahijado del anterior emperador.

— ¿Negociar qué? No tienen nada que deseemos.

— ¿Y si se lo preguntamos a Byakuya-oyabun? No hemos sabido nada de él desde que le enviamos nuestra primera misiva de intención y después de todo él es el actual líder del clan.— Habló Jugram Haschwalth, segundo al mando de los sacerdotes Quincy y principal portavoz de Yhwach.

— No será necesario, lo que deseen negociar lo pueden hacer conmigo, ni nieto aún se encuentra entrenando en las montañas— Ginrei no era ignorante del estado de salud de su nieto mayor desde que le llegó la misiva de las tierras de Yhwach y han tenido que mantener la mentira desde entonces para evitar problemas con el emperador.— Pero antes que nada, me gustaría saber el motivo de su visita.

— Tu nieta, Ginrei, tu hermosa nieta.— Habló por vez primera Yhwach, líder de los Quincy, famoso por sus exorcismos y de su carencia de un heredero aparente.

— No seas ridículo, Yhwach, nunca casaría a mi única nieta con alguien tan mayor como tú.— El anciano Ginrei le respondió con el mismo respeto que utilizó Yhwach con él.

— Oh, pero no la quiero para mí, la quiero para mi hijo.

— Tú no tienes hijos, todas tus mujeres murieron al poco tiempo de la noche de bodas.

— Que no pudieran soportar la fuerza de mi hombría no significa que no tenga un hijo.— Ambos ancianos se miraron con ira contenida.

— Yhwach ha tomado al hombre antes conocido como Jugram Haschwalth como su hijo y heredero.— Informó Chojiro Sasakibe en su función de mensajero y escriba.

— ¿Y ahora deseas la sangre Kuchiki para tu casa?

— Y sus maravillosas habilidades también.— Admitió cínicamente el anciano Yhwach.

— Considérelo, Ginrei-sama, sería una excelente oportunidad para el clan para formar una alianza.— Koga, un anciano influyente del consejo, ya tenía tiempo pugnando por casar a su princesa. Él insistía en recomendar a Yhwach por alguna razón.

— ¿Kyoraku, que dijeron el Emperador y el Shogun de está petición?— Ginrei se volteo a al emisario para conocer su postura.

— Ellos me pidieron que facilitara el proceso y negociación de la mano de Rukia-ojou-sama, que las condiciones matrimoniales fueran justas para ambas partes.— Shunsui Kyoraku estaba serio, él no estaba de acuerdo con una alianza formada a la fuerza porque suelen venir acompañadas de conflictos bélicos, especialmente cuando se considera que la mezcla de sangres chamánicas es un asunto peligroso.

Se escuchó el llamado de una trompeta que anunciaba la llegada de un escuadrón escolta, los guardaespaldas de la princesa del clan Kuchiki. A la cabeza de la guardia venía, Renji Abarai, secretario personal de Byakuya Kuchiki y jefe de guardaespaldas de su adorada hermana menor. Seguido de él venían diez hombre fuertemente armados con lanzas, espadas y arcos y flechas. Al final venía un palanquín con gruesas cortinas que escondían a la dama de la vista de todos, y que anunciaba su presencia con los cascabeles sagrados de sus ropajes y cabello.

— ¿Oh, qué tenemos aquí? No es otra que la propia Rukia-ojou-sama— Koga fingió alegría de ver a la jovencita que podría complicar la situación.

— Rukia-ojou-sama, que bueno que está aquí, así nos ahorraremos los protocolos innecesarios y nos podremos ir inmediatamente.— Yhwach destilaba falsa alegría de ver a la sacerdotisa con sus cascabeles protectores. Tomarla por la fuerza, ahora, sería imposible.

— Eso no lo permitiremos. Hemos traído a Rukia-sama a este lugar para asegurarnos que no se realice un baño de sangre.— Intervino Renji, viendo fijamente al ejército de Yhwach.— ¡Soldados, apunten!— A la orden de Renji, los soldados alistaron sus flechas y las apuntaron en dirección al palanquín.— Si alguno de sus hombres, Yhwach, se atreve a desenvainar una espada, disparar una flecha o acercarse más, nosotros mataremos a Rukia-ojou-sama y se tendrá que ir con las manos vacías .

— ¡Tranquilos, todos!, ¿qué tal si sólo llevamos dos guardaespaldas y negociamos en las tierras Kuchiki?— Sugirió Shunsui Kyoraku.

— Eso podemos aceptarlo.— Habló Jugram Haschwalth.— Así Rukia-sama podrá estar tranquila.— El tono de voz conciliador y su amable amable sonrisa permitieron que se calmaran los ánimos.

— ¿Qué dice, Ginrei-sama? Podemos negociar más cómodamente en la mansión.

— De acuerdo.— Ginrei aceptó no muy convencido, pero tener a su nieta en campo abierto podría ser demasiado peligroso.

— Tengo una condición, antes deseo ver a la doncella convocar a su Shikigami. He escuchado de que es muy poderoso.— Yhwach detuvo a todos en su lugar.

Esa actitud contrastaba enormemente con la de su hijo, mientras uno parecía amable y razonable, el otro indicaba que estaba a un segundo de iniciar una matanza sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

— Me parece un deseo muy frívolo, Yhwach-sama, pero se lo concederé.— Nadie esperaba escuchar la voz de Rukia, o que de hecho, se encontrara en el palanquín.

Uno de los escoltas se acercó y subió una de las cortinas del palanquín para revelar la belleza de la joven. Largos cabellos negros como el ébano, labios rojos como la sangre y piel blanca como la primera nevada de invierno.

— ¡Oh, conque esa es Rukia Kuchiki! Sin duda es toda una belleza, estoy seguro que me dará hermosos y poderosos nietos.

— Pide demasiado de mí, Yhwach-dono, yo no puedo determinar la belleza o poder de mi progenie.— Después de eso alzó la mano derecha, en la que tenía un hermoso abanico, y que al abrirse generó una ventisca que se materializó en una hermosa y albina mujer a la que le rodeaba neblina de nieve, ella congeló de los pies hasta las rodillas a los soldados Yhwach al piso.— ¿Le parece esa demostración suficiente, Yhwach-dono?

— No sabe cuánto me complace.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sentada a la derecha de su abuelo y a su izquierda se encontraban los ancianos del consejo del clan a uno de los costados del salón; al frente de ellos estaban Yhwach, Jugram y sus consejeros; y en el centro, al fondo de la sala estaba Shunsui Kyoraku, y Chojiro Sasakibe, mensajero y asistente de los emperadores, que no dejaba de tomar nota de todo lo que se acontecía en la sala. Las negociaciones ya se habían extendido toda la mañana y no se había llegado a ningún acuerdo. Los sirvientes entraban y salían de la sala con bandejas de comida y bebida, aplacando hasta los ánimos más beligerantes.

— Ginrei-sama, ¿no basta todos los tesoros que han ofrecido por la mano de Rukia-sama?

— Koga, no sé que lo que consideras tesoros o suficiente por la mano de mi única nieta, pero me pregunto porqué estás tan interesado en entregarla a los Quincy.— Con esto el anciano se calló, no quería que el antiguo líder lo mandará expulsar de la mesa de negociaciones.

— Creo que, nuestro principal error, ha sido creer que la voluntad de Rukia-ojou-sama se sometería tan fácilmente a los deseos de sus ancianos.— Comentó, con voz sisañosa, Jugram.

— Tal vez, lo que deberíamos hacer es preguntarle directamente a la afectada, ¿no cree, Kyoraku-sama?.— Yhwach, le siguió el juego a Jugram.

— Tal vez esa sea una forma de llevar a término las negociaciones. ¿Ginrei-dono, Rukia-ojou-sama?

— ¿Querida, tú que opinas?— Ginrei mantenía su rostro estoico frente al enemigo, no quería que se dieran cuenta las dudas que sentía.

— Tal vez sea lo mejor, Ojii-sama.

— ¡Maravilloso, tal vez ahora se aceleren las negociaciones!— Shunsui Kyoraku no cabía en su alegría. Rukia-ojou-sama los rechazaría y se acabaría el problema, él podría regresar con su adorada Nanao-chan que estaba en sus últimas semanas de embarazo, no querría que su hermano recibiera al mundo a su primogénito.

Pero por la mirada fugaz que se dirigen Yhwach y Jugram Haschwalth entre ellos, habían puesto en jaque a los Kuchiki.

— Además de lo anteriormente ofrecido, podemos otorgarle a la Kuchiki-hime nuestro talismán protector más poderoso, la flecha Pfeil der Seele.— Uno de los sirvientes le llevó un cofre forrado con fina seda amarilla en el que se encontraba una blanca flecha con espirales en cyan. El cofre lo tomó Jugram entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a la dama para su inspección.

— Convencí a mi padre para que te ofreciera este tesoro, espero que sea de tu agrado, Rukia-hime.— Jugram le comentó con amabilidad en su voz, aunque su rostro seguía serio, la mirada que le dirigió a la aludida le sacó un pequeño sonrojo que le creo la duda de si sería tan malo un matrimonio con él.— Te aseguro que nuestro matrimonio será una satisfactorio.

— Acepto,— Ni bien vio la flecha sabía lo que significaba, la salvación de su hermano. Tomó el cofre entre sus manos pero cuando sus dedos rozaron los de Jugram sintió que su rostro ardía. Se dirigió a la salida de la sala escuchando risitas pícaras de los ancianos de ambos clanes. Aún así, los cascabeles de su cabello tintineaban con cierta tristeza con cada paso que daban, la inseguridad aún no abandonaba su corazón. Antes de abandonar totalmente el salón, le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Yhwach y a los ancianos del clan quincy ahí presentes.— ustedes pueden ultimar los detalles faltantes sin mí. Con su permiso, Jugram-sama.

Cuando salía, aún podía sentir la mirada amenazadora de Yhwach, podía sentir la lujuria que le dirigía a ella. Qué con exactitud deseaba era lo que temía averiguar. ¿Realmente la quería para esposa de su nuevo hijo? Sólo esperaba que su futuro esposo la protegiera de ese hombre.

El silencio de la sala se prolongó hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los cascabeles sagrados.

— ¡Perfecto, la boda se celebrará mañana al mediodía para que la gran diosa Amaterasu bendiga este matrimonio!

— Vestirá los ropajes nupciales Quincy.

— La boda se celebrará en un templo Kuchiki— Ancianos y consejeros de ambos clanes festejaban la unión y acordaron detalles con respecto a la futura vida matrimonial de su princesa. Aunque el semblante de Ginrei se notaba decaído por la decisión de su nieta, entendía porque lo hacía, no tenían muchas opciones.

— Sasakibe-sama, informe a sus majestades que me quedaré para atestiguar el matrimonio.— Shunsui había perdido toda la alegría de sus voz, él esperaba que la joven rechazara la oferta de matrimonio con alguien tan sombrío como Jugram Haschwalth.

— Como usted diga, Kyoraku-sama.

* * *

Rukia corrió a la habitación en la que se encontraba enclaustrado su hermano para impedir el avance del shikigami, el espíritu cumplió con su parte del trato, la proveyó de los medios para salvar el alma de su hermano, su vida aún estaría en duda. No importa, aunque eso no la salvara a ella, tal vez su su clan se salvaría de la ira del emperador.

— Perdoname, Nii-sama, ya no podremos seguir el mismo camino.

Momo le facilitó su arco sagrado y con eso lanzó la flecha al Shikigami que no había cesado su ataque a su hermano desde hace tres meses, sólo su entrenamiento lo ha mantenido con vida. La flecha atravesó la poderosa barrera que había creado su hermano y no detuvo su camino hasta clavarse en el corazón del monstruo y purificar todo el miasma contenido por la barrera.

Los sirvientes de su hermano entraron a la habitación y se llevaron a su señor a sus aposentos privados con la esperanza de que se recuperara.

— Ya verás que se recuperara pronto, Rukia.— Ella agradeció para sus adentros el apoyo tomando la mano que posó en su hombro.

— Gracias por tu palabras, Renji, te lo encargo mucho. Ahora debo de prepararme para mi boda.

— Lo siento mucho, sé que no querías casarte bajo estas circunstancias.

— Yo quería usar mi propio vestido de novia, ¿sabes?, lo comencé a confeccionar desde pequeña.

* * *

El lado bueno de purificarse bajo una cascada en verano era que el frío del agua se hacía tolerable, o lo sería si no fuera de madrugada. Sino fuera por su entrenamiento y la costumbre de tomar uno de estos baños al menos tres veces por semana estaría totalmente congelada, ya bastante difícil era mantenerse en pie en esa roca. Todo estará bien mientra no haya nada que la haga perder su concentración.

— ¿Cómo lo hice, Mariposita?

— Awaaaa.

Rukia cayó de la sorpresa de escuchar que le hablaban, el agua del río le calaba hasta los huesos y la intromisión fue tan inesperada que empezó a ahogar. No recordaba que el fondo de la cascada fuera tan hondo. No debía de serlo.

— Tranquila, toce.— Zangetsu la sujetaba por debajo de las axilas y le daba palmadas en la espalda para que no se ahogara mientras lo llevaba a la orilla.

— ¿Qué _cof cof_ haces aquí?

— Quería saber cómo te fue, ¿pudiste eliminar al espíritu que agobiaba a tu hermano?

— Sí _cof cof_, él ya está bien o lo estará.

— Perfecto, ahora cuéntame lo que sucedió, Mariposita, y no escatimes en detalles.— Él la reacomodo sobre sus pies.

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Rukia volteó a ver a todos lados, no reconocía la cascada, esa no era la cascada que suele usar. Su ropa estaba muy mojada y se le pegaba como una segunda piel al cuerpo tampoco ayudaba a darle algo de seguridad.

— Te traje aquí para hablar, igual que ayer escogí un escenario medianamente familiar.

— ¿Por qué?— El interés de la creatura la inquietaba, y el hecho de que apenas y la soltara le generaba un calor familiar.

— Tu caso me es interesante, tengo curiosidad, tu situación no es normal, por decir lo menos... me costó trabajo traerlo hasta aquí sin que se diera cuenta de mi influencia.— Zangetsu los levantó a ambos y los adentró más en ese lugar oscuro y húmedo, una cueva.

— ¿Querías saber si estoy bien?

— Entre otras cosas, fue extraño sentir tanta agresión y lujuria furiosa de parte de un ser humano. Ese hombre tiene ansias de destrucción.

Cuando llegaron al fondo de la cueva se sorprendió al darse cuenta que ya no se sentía asfixiante el aire y que había un pequeño altar altamente iluminado. Lo que ya no la sorprendió ver fue una superficie acolchada y lista como para una ceremonia de té, o que su ropa de purificación estaba completamente seca, junto con su cabello que se encontraba perfectamente cepillado y peinado con sus cascabeles.

— Veo que te gusta mucho socializar.

— A la que le gusta es a ti, no suelo hablar mucho con mis clientes.

— ¿Por qué formicas con ellos?— Le picó las costillas literal y figurativamente, fue divertido ver cómo pasaba la confusión en el rostro de Zangetsu.

— ¡C-callate!, te dije que me da curiosidad tu situación, no tiene nada que ver porque me preocupara por ti.

— Oh, con que te preocupaste por mí.

— No sé de qué hablas.— El rostro de Zangetsu estaba ligeramente rojo.

— Yo no mencione que te preocupas por mí, je, je, je.— Rukia escondió su risita detrás de su mano.

— No me vuelvo a preocupar por ti. No te volveré a traer a mi mundo.

— Je, je, je, si tú lo dices, pero estoy segura de que me extrañarías.

— ¡Ya cuéntame que sucedió!

— ¡Ay, qué impaciente!

— ¡Pues si no me dices nada!

— Te lo diré cuando YO quiera.

Se miraron desafiantemente, ninguno tenía la intención de dar su brazo a torcer. El primero en desviar la mirada sería el perdedor.

— ¡Tú ganas, ya dime lo que sucedió!— En ese momento chasqueo sus dedos y la jarra de té comenzó a humear.

— Bueno— Zangetsu comenzó a servirle té—, no estoy segura, Yhwach dijo llegar en son de paz, pero...

— No le crees, ¿verdad?— Se sirvió en su propia taza y le dio un sorbo.

— Trajó a un mensajero y emisarios reales, lo hizo para comprometernos con el Shogun y el Emperador. También temo que su ejército nos ataque mañana, una vez que...

— ¿Una vez que qué, Mariposita?— La instó a continuar una vez que su silencio se prolongó más de lo esperado.

— ...que me case con su heredero.— Ella seguía sin beber de su té, sólo jugaba con la taza entre sus manos.— Aunque parece muy amable y es muy atractivo.

— ¿Te gusta tu futuro esposo?

— N-n-no lo sé— Se puso realmente roja, Jugram era un hombre del que parecía se podría llegar a enamorar o al menos de disfrutar de pasar por su cama.—, podría ser un glamour, he escuchado que es muy hábil espiritualmente, tampoco tengo la seguridad de que me vaya a proteger de Yhwach..., me hubiera gustado escoger a mi marido por mi misma y no obligada por circunstancias adversas.

— ...Lo siento, de no haber sido por la distancia te habría podido ayudar más.

— ¿Aún me podrías ayudar?

— Tendrías que darme algo a cambio— Zangetsu se terminó su té y puso la taza en la mesa.—, algo de mayor valor o poder, entre más deseos me pidas el costo aumentará y te pondrá en riesgo.

— ¿No te bastó con lo de ayer?— Rukia se arrastró a Zangetsu y con un tono meloso de voz se recargó en él.— Tomaste mi virginidad y obtuviste mucha energía de ella.

— Y-yo n-no te la pedí, tú me la d-diste sin que te la pidiera. Hasta podría decir que abusaste de mí.

— ¿Seguro?— Ella empezó a acariciar a su muslo por encima de su ropa.— ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?, porque a mí sí, y mucho.

— Pues, p-podría...— Se inclina ligeramente como para darle un beso y se retracta inmediatamente.—, no, no sería lo correcto. Te vas a casar y no sería apropiado.

— Ándale, a mí me gustó el sueño de anoche.— Rukia empezó a desabrochar el frente del obi del kimono que vestía Zangetsu esa noche. Eso pareció ablandarlo.

— Pero no me has pedido ningún deseo.— Pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de su Mariposita y comenzó a tentar a su trasero por encima de la ropa. Como le encantaba ese trasero.

— Pues me gustaría que Yhwach ya no sea una amenaza más, para mí o para mi clan.

— Creo que puedo hacerlo, pero no creo que puedas pagarlo, hacerlo no será fácil.— volvió a acercarse a ella, paseaba su nariz por su rostro y cuello, sin realmente llegar a tocarla.

— ¿Cuál sería tu precio?— Rukia metió por fin su mano por debajo del kimono y acarició suavemente su abdomen y pectorales por debajo de la ropa.

— He escuchado decir que tu cabello tiene propiedades místicas...— Ahora era él quien desanudaba el sencillo nudo del kimono interior de Rukia, pero sin soltarla de su cadera.

— Eso sólo ocurre cuando lo uso con los cascabeles que heredé de mi abuela.

— Los quiero, junto con tu cabello.

— ¿Cómo podría dártelo si están en el mundo material?

Zangetsu seguía sin tocar su piel, pero con un movimiento de su mano transfiguró una daga que le ofreció a Rukia.

— Tendrías que cortarlo, de lo demás me encargo yo.

— ¿Te diste cuenta que dormí con mis cascabeles?— Ella tomó la daga entre sus manos.

— Por eso no te he tocado realmente, no quisiera que tanto poder me lastimara.

— Lo mandaré poner en el templo de mi familia para que protejan como una ofrenda.— Le dijo mientras cortaba los ciento ocho mechones quedando un resultado irregularmente tasajeado apenas por debajo del hombro.

— Me gusta este mechón tuyo.— Le dijo Zangetsu mientras jugaba con el terco mechón que siempre ha enmarcado su rostro y que nunca pudo acomodar y le impedía cortarlo.

Rukia se le sonrojó con sus palabras, no pudo evitar acercarse para darle un un beso largo en sus labios aun con el último mechón en sus manos. Quería más, también quería darle poder para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba recostada y desnuda en el suelo acolchonado con Zangetsu, igualmente desnudo, besándole el cuello mientras la penetraba lascivamente, entraba y salía de ella. En su mano aún tenía el mechón que se sentía suave, diferente, como listones de seda, igual que el resto de sus cabellos que habían terminado debajo de ella.

— Zangetsu...— Esas estocadas suyas serían su perdición.

La velocidad de su apareamiento la estaban enredando entre la seda negra. No quería dejar ese placer.

— Dime..., Mariposita.

— Dese...

* * *

— Rukia-sama, despierte, debemos prepararla para su boda...— Momo la sacudía de sus piernas, la hermosa joven se encontraba tapada hasta la cabeza dejando solamente visible su cabello decorado con los cascabeles, que se negó a quitarse esa noche, que parecían una corona por la forma en que rodeaban el futón.

— Ya voy... dame cinco minutos...

— Vuelvo en un momento Rukia-sama, haré traer la tina para usted.

— Sí...— Rukia seguía atrapada en el placer de sus sueños, en la sensación que le dejó en la piel su encuentro con Zangetsu, el maldito aprovechado. ¿O era ella la aprovechada?

Rukia escuchó como los sirvientes traían la tina en la habitación contigua y perfumaban el agua con sus aceites favoritos.

— Rukia-sama, ya es hora.— Momo estaba poniendo los biombos para darle privacidad a su señora.

— Ya voy...— Rukia se levantó del futón, aun somnolienta, sólo sintió como su cabello caía por su espalda como todas las mañanas.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, Rukia-sama!— Su sirviente estaba pálida, apuntaba alarmada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Momo, por qué gritas?— Aún estaba adormilada, era demasiado temprano.

— ¡S-su cabello, m-mi Señora, s-s-s-su c-cabello!— Momo no paraba de apuntar al cabello de Rukia.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?— Rukia dirigió sus manos a su cabeza esperando encontrar su larga cabellera.— ...— tanta era su impresión que ambas ignoraron completamente el hecho de que estaba desnuda otra vez o de las ligeras marcas de de dedos que cubrían su cuerpo.

Rukia inhaló y exhaló varias veces para no perder la compostura, el sueño había trastocado la realidad. ¿Eso significaba que había dejado de ser virgen?

— Momo, trae espejo y tijeras, necesito que me cortes el cabello, también trae a otra sirviente para que recoja el cabello y lo envíe al altar de mi familia, que diga que es mi regalo de despedida para el clan, que deseo que sea cuidado. No le será tan complicado, los cascabeles lo han mantenido en su lugar.

— ¿Rukia-sama, qué piensa hacer?

— Haz lo que te dije— Rukia no quería que viera la daga ceremonial entre las cobijas con la que debió de haberse cortado su cabellera.— ¡Ahora!

— ¡Cómo diga, Rukia-sama!

* * *

El palanquín nupcial llevaba a la hermosa novia con una comitiva de cien sacerdotes y sacerdotisas que se ofrecieron a acompañar a su princesa a modo de despedida, pues tendría que partir a las tierras Quincy una vez finalizada la ceremonia. Y, como dicta la tradición Kuchiki, ella debe de llegar primero al templo para ser enclaustrada en oración hasta el inicio de la boda.

Rukia iba ataviada con ropajes blancos con vivos azules, eran muy ajustados y reveladores para su gusto, más parecía un traje de combate si no fuera por el velo que cubría su cabeza y su cabello recientemente cortado al cuello. De su antes impresionantemente larga cabellera sólo quedó el terco mechón que cubre su frente, un rasgo de su tierna infancia que nunca pudo eliminar, pero que en este momento aprecia.

Ya iba a la mitad de sus oraciones y seguía sin escuchar el cortejo nupcial de su futuro esposo acercarse, se estaba retrasando.

— ¡Rukia-sama— entro al claustro uno de los sirvientes de su abuelo, se notaba que había corrido todo el camino por el sudor que corría por su frente, lo desordenado y sucio de sus ropajes también indicaba que había caído varias veces durante su trayecto y su falta de aire era porque no se detuvo a recuperarlo.—, debe de regresar inmediatamente a la mansión, ha sucedido algo terrible!

Rukia ignoró el llamado del joven, se dedicó a continuar con sus rezos purificadores.

— Cálmate, muchacho, respira y cuéntale a nuestra Señora qué sucedió— Habló, con voz calma pero firme Retsu Unohana, sacerdotisa mayor del templo y encargada de cuidarlo.

— Su futuro esposo ha ordenado que regrese a la mansión, ha ocurrido algo terrible...¡Su futuro suegro ha muerto esta mañana!

— ¿Qué has dicho...?— Esa noticia logró que detuviera sus rezos, eso no era posible, Yhwach era demasiado poderoso.— ¿Cómo ha muerto?

— No lo sé, mi Santa Señora, sólo me han ordenado que se le escolte de regreso.

* * *

— ¿Qué lograste averiguar, Momo?

— Van a ejecutar a una mujer, ella despertó junto a Yhwach-sama, los dos estaban desnudos en su lecho. Aunque dudo que ella haya podido haberle hecho nada, es muy pequeñita en comparación.

— ¿Cómo se llama la mujer?

— Liltotto, Rukia-sama.

— ...Llévame con ella.

* * *

Liltotto Lamperd, sin duda era una _mujer_ pequeña, casi una niña en realidad, en comparación con su futuro suegro. Sus facciones aún eran infantiles, sus caderas apenas y empezaban a ensancharse y sus pechos apenas y se estaban formando debidamente. Seguramente ha de haber pasado más de un año en que le viniera sus sangrado. No había manera de que ella lo hubiera matado. Era completamente innecesario que la sujetaran desnuda entre dos hombres mientras la interrogaban.

— Su Excelencia, yo no he hecho nada, tiene que creerme.— la torturaban con azotes en busca de respuestas.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?— Jugram apenas y podía contener la ira que le producía ver a esa niña/mujer que recientemente había sido seleccionada como la amante en turno de su padre.

— Ya se lo dije, no lo sé, complací a Yhwach-sama como siempre y dormí a su lado, bajo órdenes expresas de él por si se le complacía tomarme durante la noche.

— ¿Entonces de dónde salieron estos listones que estaban enredados en su cuello?— Sostenía en sus manos unos hermosos listones de la seda negra más fina existente.

— A Yhwach-sama le gusta amarrarme y vendarme durante nuestros encuentros. Dice que de ese modo podré recibir mejor su hombría y sostener su semilla. Se lo juro, Jugram-sama, yo jamás lastimaría a mi señor, por favor, créame, ¡por el hermano que le voy dar, créame!— Y era cierto, la casi niña tenía un pequeño vientre de embarazada.

Sus palabras, en lugar de calmarlo, enfurecieron más a Jugram. Él comenzó a patearla en la barriga con unos zapatos con punta de metal que vestía para la ocasión, él continuó hasta que ella perdió el conocimiento del dolor y sus zapatos quedaron empapados con su sangre..

— Bazzard, organiza a los ancianos, que preparen el cuerpo de mi padre para transportarlo después de la boda. Y asegurate que sepan que el trato sigue en pie, me casaré con Kuchiki Rukia mañana.

— ¡Sí!

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Una voz amable atendía a Liltotto y le ponía paños húmedos en la frente para bajarle la fiebre que le provocaron las _amables _preguntas de Jugram Haschwalth., aunque no estaba resultando muy efectivo. La joven lucía tan pequeña por el dolor, su piel estaba fantasmagóricamente pálida, sus labios estaban secos y agrietados y tenía ojeras profundas en sus ojos.

— ¿D-dónde estoy?— Recuperó el conocimiento lentamente, pero su voz era ligera, sin fuerzas y todo su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor. En definitiva era una niña que fue forzada a convertirse en mujer.

— En los calabozos Kuchiki.

— ¿Q-q-quién e-eres?

— Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

— L-la mujer q-que quería mi señor...

— ¿Para que me quería?

— C-como ganado, quería cr-cruzar nuestras s-s-sangres.

— ¿Con tu hijo y el mío y el de Jugram-sama?

Liltotto asintió, se notaba cansada.— Y d-después se enca-encargaría de destruir a los Kuchiki.

La joven comenzó a sollozar suavemente, temerosa de lo que le podría suceder.

— ¿C-c-cómo está mi b-b-bebé, Rukia-sama?— Liltotto empezó a temblar, su temperatura empezó a subir descontroladamente.

— Lo has perdido, lo siento mucho, tu vida también peligra, sigues desangrandote por las heridas que te provocó Haschwalth-dono.

— ¡WAAHHH!— La niña/mujer empezó a convulsionar y a soltar espuma de su boca provocada por la fiebre.

— ¡Sujétenla,y asegurense de que no muerda su lengua!— Rukia ordenó a sus sirvientas y dejó el calabozo antes de regresar al salón principal en donde la esperaban para entregarle otro vestido de novia ya que este quedó arruinado por el lodo y la lluvia que comenzó a caer cuando regresaba a la mansión.—, que esté lo más cómoda y posible, por favor.

Después de eso salió de la sala, asustada y algo temblorosa por lo que pudo haber sido de ella si Yhwach siguiera vivo. Al menos su clan estaría bien ahora.

Por su lado, Liltotto Lamperd no llegaría con vida a su ejecución programada para esa misma tarde.

* * *

— Nii-sama, aprovecho para despedirme, porque no despertarás hasta después de que me haya ido. Mañana, sin falta, seré desposada y tendré que dejarte para siempre.

La hermosa joven lloraba mientras sujetaba la mano de su inconsciente hermano y su abuelo la abrazaba para hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella, antes de tener que retirarse a su habitación, aun con la esperanza de que se recuperara completamente en un futuro cercano.

A esta hora, mañana, ella ya no pertenecería al clan Kuchiki.

Vino a despedirse de su adorado hermano y abuelo.

* * *

Rukia estaba preparándose para dormir con ayuda de su fiel sirviente y amiga, incluso le había pedido que trajera una botella y dos copas de sake para despedirse y _celebrar _por su futura boda.

Estaban tranquilas, apenas y se habían servido una copa de sake y reían como tal vez no volverían a hacerlo jamás.

— ¡Maldita zorra!— La puerta de su habitación fue abierta con violencia. Era Jugram Haschwalth que entró con furia en sus ojos y rostro desencajado, su cuerpo se movía rígidamente, había perdido esa tranquilidad y gracia natural que lo había caracterizado hasta esta mañana. Mostraba su verdadera personalidad.

— Jugram-sama, no puede entrar a los aposentos privados de Rukia-sama de ese modo.— Momo intentó detenerlo y calmarlo, sólo para ser aventada hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pasar por encima de mí?!

— No sé de qué habla, yo no he pasado por encima de usted o menoscabado su autoridad, futuro esposo.— Rukia, apenas, se mantuvo tranquila para evitar aumentar su agresividad, pero tenía unas ganas terribles de golpearlo o utilizar a su Shikigami, Sode no Shirayuki, pero sólo podría empeorar la situación.

— ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar?

— ¿Enterar de qué, querido esposo?

— Fuiste a ver a la perra de Liltotto y algo de lo que hiciste la mató.

— No veo el problema de ello— Y de verdad lo hacía.—, la pobre niña necesitaba atención médica y de todos modos iba a morir, ¿no?, lo único que hice fue hacer proceso menos doloroso.

La furia que invadió a Jugram se manifestó físicamente. Tomó a Rukia de hombros y la zarandeó tanto que un guardia cercano entró corriendo y lo amenazó. Se podían escuchar los gritos de Momo tratando de alejarlo de su señora. La única que mantenía un semblante de tranquilidad era Rukia

— ¡Aléjese de ella!— El guardia lo amenazó con su wakizashi al cuello. Un acto imprudente que podría llevarlo a la horca por amenazar a un noble de alto rango. Aunque logró que Jugram la soltara, pero no se alejara ni un centímetro de ella.

— Tranquilos todos— Rukia intervino para calmar los ánimos de los presentes.—. Momo, retírate a tus aposentos, yo me me prepararé sóla para dormir...

— Pero, mi Señora...

— Ya la escuchaste, retírate. Nosotros tenemos cosas que discutir.— Jugram petulantemente, pero más contenido, hizo que se retirara la dama de compañía.

— Rikichi-san, usted también.

— Rukia-sama, no me parece nada apropiado...

— Por favor, él no me lastimará.— Rukia lo vió suplicante, sabía que si permitía que él siguiera ahí Jugram lo acusaría de amenazarlo y con certeza lo ejecutarían sin importar que hiciera lo correcto y estuviera cumplendo con su deber.

— De acuerdo...— Rikichi se fue, con los hombros caídos en franca derrota y conocedor que el próximo líder Quincy lo mataría en un santiamén y no recibiría ningún tipo de castigo por inclumpir las leyes del shogunato de utilizar su arma en un palacio. Necesitaría testigos para asegurarse de que su señora está bien, sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

Unos minutos después de que se fueron Jugram dio dos pasos atrás.

— Está será la última vez que pasas sobre mi autoridad.

— Jugram-sama, mostrar piedad no es pasar por encima de la autoridad de nadie. Ella ya había sufrido bastante porque la enviaron a calentar las sábanas Yhwach-dono. ¿Viste los moretones que tenía o los daños en sus genitales? Seguramente Yhwach-dono era muy violento durante sus encuentros.

Como única respuesta recibió una bofetada que la tiró al suelo y la dejó con la vista desenfocada.

— Cuando regresemos a las tierras Quincy no quiero que me vuelvas a humillar como lo hiciste hoy— Después de eso se agachó y tomó bruscamente la mano izquierda de Rukia y puso en su dedo anular el anillo que lo representaba como futuro líder clan.—. Este anillo te marcará como mi propiedad y no te lo podrás quitar mientras vivas. Hasta mañana, querida esposa.— La besó en los labios, mas ella se resistió y terminaron en el suelo con él encima de ella luchando por dominar la situación. Jugram profundizó en beso con tanta dureza y exigencia para que ella abriera sus labios en señal de sometimiento que al no conseguirlo, le mordió el labio con la intención de lastimarla y castigarla hasta hacerla sangrar. Ella seguía luchando tratando de darle golpes con sus puños, pero él los tenía bien sujetos y por la creciente erección que ella podía sentir, eso le gustaba. Dejó su boca y bajó por su cuello hasta desnudar su pecho y dejarle varios chupetones y mordidas, con especial esmero en dejar marcados sus pezones. De seguir así la tomaría en contra de su voluntad.

— ¡Ya basta!— El llanto de auxilio de Rukia apenas salió de su garganta, contraída por el terror de lo que él pudiera hacerle. Y eso lo detuvo, eso era lo que Jugram Haschwalth quería, saberla sometida y asustada bajo él, escucharla suplicante y con lágrimas de lo que transcurrirá entre ellos a partir de mañana.

— No importa, mañana terminaremos esto...— Le dio un lenguetazo a uno de sus pezones antes de retirarse de encima y apagar las velas que iluminaban la habitación. Lo cual la aterró de que él pudiera arrepentirse de haberse detenido.— Espero con ansiedad tenerte debajo de mí y moldear tu pasión a mi satisfacción.

Y con eso se fue, dejándola en el piso, aterrada por el prospecto de compartir el resto de su vida con un hombre así.

El dedo y el labio de Rukia dolían y su cuerpo se sentía sucio. Su dedo porque mientras el anillo, de naturaleza mística, se ajustaba a su dedo la quemaba. Su labio por la cortada del beso que forzó Jugram entre ellos. Su cuerpo se sentía sucio porque, a pesar de no querer lo que le hizo Jugram, no pudo evitar excitarse ante el recuerdo del placer que Zanguetsu le dio en sus encuentros, pensar en él lo hizo menos horrible pero ahora se arrentía. Ya ni siquiera se molestó en arreglarse el kimono, ya no sentía nada más que deseos de llorar.

La humedad entre sus piernas y lo endurecido de sus pezones la hizo llorar aún más porque nunca conocería semejante pasión y aprecio de un hombre que la amara. Lloró y se arrastró a su futón con mucho esfuerzo. Sólo tenía ganas de llorar y eso hizo. Lloró hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en uno de los jardines de los templos que estaban a cargo de su familia. Dejó de llorar porque se dio cuenta de que, además de estar en medio del jardín, estaba recostada en un tibio regazo y sentía dedos acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— Era la voz de Zangetsu, la había traído al mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Zangetsu?— Estaba confundida, él le había dicho que no se volverían a ver.

— ¿Qué te acongoja?— Sus caricias eran tan amables, justo como su toque íntimo.— Te di lo que me pediste, te di los medios para salvar a tu hermano y me encargué deshacerme del enemigo de tu clan, ya no te queda nada de lo que te deba de preocupar...

— ...Mañana...

— ¿Mañana?— Zangetsu estaba realmente intrigado, ¿qué tendría tan agobiada a su Mariposita?

— ...Tendré que casarme con el próximo líder del clan Quincy.

— Ya me lo habías dicho.— Las caricias de Zangetsu se volvieron más lentas, como si tratara de prolongarlas.

— Nunca pensé que él sería tan monstruoso como Yhwach.— Zangetsu dejó de acariciar su cabello.

— ¿Qué te hizo?— Esa pregunta puso a Rukia rígida, no quería recordar lo que había transpirado con ese hombre.

Al ver que Rukia no le respondía después de muchos minutos, la volteo en el suelo para mirarla fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada, avergonzada de que adivinara lo que le sucedió.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué me has convocado? Creí que habíamos ya no podías venir.— La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

— Yo no te convoqué, tú me trajiste a mí.— Cerró los ojos cuando sintió como él acariciaba suavemente su labio partido, disfrutaba ese toque romántico y erótico a la vez, aunque no fuera esa la intención, pero sí sentía su preocupación.

— Te equivocas, Mariposita, tú me trajiste aquí.— Empezó a bajar su dedo por su cuello, abriendo el cuello de su kimono y viendo las marcas que le dejó Jugram.— Si tienes otro deseo, dímelo y yo te lo concederé, al diablo las reglas.

Rukia ya no se pudo resistir, tenerlo tan cerca y no besarlo era una tortura. Puso su mano izquierda en su pómulo y lo acercó para besarlo, tal vez sea la última vez que lo vea. Aunque él sólo la quisiera para tomar energía de ella, alimentarse del poder que generaban sus encuentros, ella lo extrañaría porque nunca la forzó a entregarle nada. Ella se lo dio por voluntad propia y con placer lo haría de nuevo.

— ¡Ay...!— Ella gritó de un dolor terrible que sintió en su mano izquierda cuando sus labios se tocaron. El dolor de su mano, en específico de su dedo anular, fue tanto que lo empujó para poder sujetarse la muñeca para calmar los espasmos y descargas eléctricas.

Zangetsu la abrazó para calmarla, y no la soltó hasta que se pasó el dolor. Cuando se calmó la volvió a recostar en el suelo para que recuperara el aire. La tomó de la mano izquierda y empezó a repartir besos en ella hasta llegar a sus dedos y observar con detenimiento su dedo enrojecido al punto de parecer morado y con las venas de su mano pronunciadamente marcadas por el dolor.

— Tienes un anillo maldito.— Él estaba molesto de que su beso hubiera sido interrumpido por un objeto como ese.

— Él me lo puso, dijo que no me lo podría quitar nunca.

— Se equivoca, en este lugar _tú _puedes hacer prácticamente todo lo que desees.— La levantó y la sentó entre sus piernas, tomó sus manos entre las suyas de modo que, con su mano derecha, pusiera sus dedos sobre su dedo anular.— Ahora, quítatelo.

Y eso hizo, mientras Zangetsu la sujetaba de las manos, ella tomó y haló el anillo hasta que este salió de su dedo.

— ¿Ves?, tienes tanto poder que te has podido quitar el anillo.

Rukia no dijo nada, sólo miraba el anillo que reposaba, casi con inocencia, en la palma de su mano. El anillo diseñado para atarla a la voluntad de Jugram. Cerró el puño de su mano y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo. A pesar de estar en un sueño lo escuchó tintinear contra el suelo de su habitación. Después de que hizo eso, Zangetsu la abrazó con más fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarla ir; ella se recostó contra él disfrutando el calor que emanaba de él.

Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que el dolor cedió a un hormigueo incómodo.

— Tienes razón, tengo otro deseo.

— Ya no tienes nada que puedas darme, aunque trataré de concedertelo.— Zangetsu empezó a besar su mejilla.

— ¿No vas a escuchar mi deseo primero?— Ella inclinó su rostro para que pudiera besar su cuello con libertad.

— Dímelo, pero no creo que tengas más nada que dar a cambio así que tal vez tenga un efecto limitado.— Subió su boca hasta llegar a su lóbulo y morderlo ligeramente, eso hizo suspirar a Rukia. ¡Cómo quería que se hombre hiciera eso en su parte más íntima.

— No deseo, ah, casarme con Jugram Haschwalth.— Zangetsu metió su mano entre las telas de su kimono y llegó a encender la pasión que no sabía que había tenido todo el día cuando empezó a tocar su coño placenteramente.— Ahh, deseo casarme con alguien de mi elección, ah...

— Suena excelente, nadie debería estar atado a un hombre como ese. ¿Pero qué podrías darme? Lo que me pides no es fácil, ni barato. Mi capacidad de intervenir en el mundo físico no es tan basta.

— Te daré, ah, ah...— Zangetsu, metió su otra mano por debajo del kimono hasta llegar a su teta y la empezó a acariciar sin dejar de estimular su muy mojado coño.— mi mano, ah...

— ¿Tu mano?, ¿por qué no las dos?, ja, ja, ja.— Aceleró el ritmo de sus estimulaciones.

— También quiero, ahhh, tu mano para mí, ahh...— Logró que ella alcanzara el orgasmo y, en consecuencia, hizo que el jardín se volviera más luminoso, que los cantos de los pájaros se empezaran a escuchar armoniosamente y que brotarán flores que no suele haber en los templos generalmente.

— ¿Eh?, no te entiendo.— Rukia se volteo lentamente y, aun en su estado de éxtasis sexual, le desnudó la cadera para poder liberar la dura verga de su túnica y enterrarla tan profundamente en su coño como una espada en su funda.

— Quiero, ah, casarme contigo, ah...— Fue, con esa confesión, que ella comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, ansiosa de prolongar el placer que sólo desea recibir de ese _hombre_.

— No sabes, ah, Mariposita, lo que significa, ah...— La sujeto de sus caderas para ayudarla a mantener el ritmo. Esa lenta cadencia era maravillosa.

— Ah, ah, lo sospecho...— El costo debía de ser muy alto.

— Me sería, ah, ah, matar a Jugram sería, ah, más fácil.

— Él no me importa, ah, ah, sólo me importas tú, te quiero para mí, ah, ah...

— ¿Acaso, ah, deseas que me, ah, responsabilice de tomar tu, ah, ah, virginidad?— Soltó sus caderas y tomó sus manos entrecruzando sus dedos entre las suyas.

— Llámalo, ah, como tú quieras, ah...

— Tendrías que decirme tu nombre.

— Y tú el tuyo.— No le dio tiempo de meditarlo, lo besó mientras seguían los lentos vaivenes y se sujetaban las manos.— Me llamo Rukia.— Se separó para decirle su nombre y mirarlo a los ojos.

— Ah, ah, Rukia, que hermoso nombre, yo soy Ichigo.— Y con eso la besó de vuelta. A ella le pareció escuchar de fondo que algo caía al suelo.

Siguieron con el beso, las lentas penetraciones y sosteniéndose de las manos hasta que sintieron sus orgasmos invadirlos, el calor de la corrida y que sus nombres salieran de la boca del otro en forma de suspiro.

La fuerza del orgasmo los hizo caer al suelo agotados, pero sin soltarse o abandonar el interior del otro. Sólo se quedaron viendo, como si fuera la primera vez que realmente lo hacían.

Zangetsu, ahora Ichigo, había perdido los cuernos y las marcas que lo habían caracterizado hasta entonces, pero mantenía ese sensual cabello largo.

— Eres hermoso...

— Detente...— El tono de su voz se volvió duro.—, ya basta de juegos, no es momento para bromas.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusto para esposa?— Rukia fingía que no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba.

— Yo no puedo vivir en el plano terrenal.

— Te pedí que te casaras conmigo, no que vivieras en mi mundo.— Ichigo permitió que el peso de su declaración se asentara en él.

— ¿Entiendes qué es lo que me pides?— Suavizó su voz esperanzado de lo que ella podría decirle.

— ¿Entiendes que te pedí que te casaras conmigo?

Ichigo la volvió a besar con ternura y, para disgusto de Rukia, abandonó su interior al levantarse.

— Entonces vámonos, Mariposita.— Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— No me digas así, soy Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia.— Ella tomó su mano y cuando lo hizo el jardín desapareció y estaban en su habitación en el mundo humano, con la única diferencia de que ahora vestía el vestido de novia que ella había confeccionado desde niña con mucha ilusión en lugar del kimono de antes. Ichigo vestía un elegante gi y hakama, uno perfecto para una boda.— Vamonos, Zangetsu.— Ella entendió el juego entre ellos y se la devolvió.

— No soy Zangetsu, soy Ichigo, ja, ja, ja.

Se tomaron de la mano y se fueron tranquilamente, sonriendo en todo momento.

* * *

La habitación estaba silenciosa, muy oscura y terriblemente fría, como si la vida que tenía hubiera sido succionada por completo, de no ser por las copas y botellas de sake tiradas en el suelo uno pensaría que nadie habitaba ahí desde hace años.

— Ruka-sama, es hora de despertar.— Momo, la fiel sirviente, entraba a la habitación de puntillas, tratando de obtener algo de calor al frotar sus brazos, pero con poco éxito. Su boca generaba nube de vapor visible gracias a la vela en mano.

— Rukia-sama, por favor despierte.— La joven se encargó de prender el fogón para que la habitación entrara en calor y en preparar los ropajes y maquillaje para ese día, aunque su joven señora aún seguía tendida plácidamente en el futón.

— Rukia-sama...— Harta de no obtener respuesta la joven se acercó a su durmiente señora y la destapó para que despertara de una vez por todas.

— ¡RUKIA-SAMA, WAHHHhhhh!

La joven señora estaba a medio vestir, fría como si hubiera estado jugando en la nieve, con los labios y las uñas azules, y con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad.

* * *

Lo rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, dejando un ambiente cálido y agradable.

Entró una sirvienta del servicio médico y aprendiz de la Sacerdotisa mayor del templo, Isane Kotetsu, con los instrumentos adecuados para alimentar y limpiar al líder del clan. Afortunadamente, el hombre ya había recuperado color.

— Byakuya-sama, ¿cómo se siente el día de hoy?

El silencio respondió a su saludo.

— Unohana-sama nos dijo que debíamos de hablarle para que recuperara el conocimiento.

La mención de la sacerdotisa pareciera haber generado una respuesta en el hombre porque sus ojos se apretaron, seguramente debido al miedo por la mencionada mujer, que es tremendamente intimidante.

— Voy a sentarlo para darle su medicina y después le daré su desayuno.

En eso estaba cuando entró intempestivamente Renji Abarai a la habitación, sin importarle que no tenía permiso del personal médico de hacerlo.

— ¡Byakuya-dono, despierte, es imperante que lo haga, algo terrible acaba de suceder!— El joven sacudía a su amo vehementemente, tratando de traerlo de vuelta, pareciera que estaba funcionando porque lo sujetó de las manos con fuerza para que dejara de sacudirlo.

— ¡Tiene que despertar!, ¡Rukia-sama, Rukia-sama, ella...!

— R-r-enjii...

Renji no quería darle tal noticia a su amo, pero era de extrema importancia que supiera que Rukia Kuchiki, su amada hermana, amaneció muerta.

* * *

En los calabozos Kuchiki, aún preparaban los cuerpos de Yhwach y su amante Liltotto para ser trasladados a sus tierras de origen, donde serían cremados. A un lado de esas celdas se encontraba un grupo de hombres interrogando a otro que se encontraba amarrado a un cepo, pero no mostraba signos de violencia.

— ¿Por qué asesinaste y violaste a mi hermana?— Byakuya estaba falsamente tranquilo en el interrogatorio. Todo un logro considerando que tenía pocas horas de haber recuperado el conocimiento.

— ¡No lo hice, Byakuya, no tenía necesidad! ¡Kyoraku, diles algo!

— No puedo intervenir hasta tener toda la información. Sasakibe-sama informará a su Alteza Imperial y al Shogun y ellos decidirán tu destino.

— Hay dos testigos que te vió entrar en su habitación y el doctor que la examinó encontró rastros de semen, sus pechos y labios hinchados, marcas de sujeción y chupetones y, sin olvidar, un golpe en su mejilla derecha.— Byakuya continuó con su interrogatorio como si no hubiera sido interrumpido de ninguna manera.

— Sólo tenía que esperar a mañana, no tendría porque tomarla por la fuerza.

— ¿Seguro?, porque la _carta _que enviaron solicitando su mano me dijo lo contrario. Sin mencionar que tu anillo estaba en su habitación y su Dama de compañia te vio sacudirla con violencia antes de que le ordenara a ella y a su guardia salir.

— Ella era una impertinente, trató de pasar por encima de mi autoridad al visitar a la asesina de mi padre.

— Traigan al testigo.— Ordenó Byakuya a su secretario para que hiciera pasar al guardia encargado de la noche. Era un joven, prácticamente un aprendiz, llamado Rikichi, ahora que se permitía observarlo detenidamente se daba cuenta que era un soldado que gustaba de seguir a Renji a todas partes.

— Mi señor.— El guardia se inclinó para mostrar respeto a su señor.

— Deja eso y dinos que viste anoche.— Aún así el joven dejó su posición de respeto.

— Después de que Rukia-ojou-sama me ordenó retirarme, fui en busca de ayuda a los cuarteles, pero como no encontré a nadie porque estaban en el cambio de guardia o cenando, así que decidí regresar sin importarme las órdenes de Rukia-ojou-sama.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en regresar?

— Desgraciadamente, unos 45 minutos, mi señor, porque tuve que ir a recuperar mi katana. Sé que eso es un crimen, pero sólo me importaba proteger a mi señora de un contrincante más poderoso que yo.

— ¿Qué viste al regresar?

— Vi a un hombre de largo cabello rubio salir de la habitación, me pareció que iba acompañado de Rukia-sama, así que trate de darle alcance, como estaba al otro lado del pasillo cuando llegué a su altura ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Decidí regresar y comprobar a Rukia-ojou-sama, pero estaba dormida, aún respiraba por lo que asumí, erróneamente, que arreglaron las cosas y que lo había imaginado.

— ¿Por qué ya no dijiste nada anoche?

— Pensé que sería imprudente de mi parte hacer sonar la alarma y deshonrar a mi señora por haberse entregado a su futuro marido antes de la boda. Especialmente, si ella parecía estar bien.

— ¿En qué estado estaba ella?

— Su ropa estaba muy desarreglada, como cuando se tiene un encuentro rápido antes de dormir, pero tranquila y respirando. Así que le subí el futón hasta el cuello para que siguiera descansando, y me retiré a mi puesto inmediatamente.

— ¿Shunsui Kyoraku, tú que opinas?— Por primera vez, desde que comenzó el interrogatorio, el líder del clan Kuchiki volteo a ver al emisario real.

— Pues, Jugram Haschwalth-sama es conocido por sus arranques de ira y agresiones a las mujeres.

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo se atreven?

— ¿Vas a negar que mataste a patadas a la amante embarazada de Yhwach-dono?

— ¡Esa puta tomó mi lugar con Yhwach, y todavía quería meter a un mocoso para estorbarme!

— Entiendo, un heredero legítimo siempre es un problema; pero no has negado haber estado en los aposentos privados de Rukia-ojou-sama. Byakuya, informaré a Sasakibe-san de lo ocurrido para que obtenga la anuencia de sus Altezas para que lo castigues como es debido y recibas compensación por la muerte de tu hermana.

— No deseo más compensación que la muerte de este hombre.

— También llamaré a los Ishida para que atestigüen lo que tenga que suceder.

* * *

_**Mucho tiempo después**_

— ¡Otou-chaaan!— Los pasos acelerados de un cuerpo pequeñito que corría por el pasillo y se metía a un estudio sin pedir permiso.

— ¡Rukia-Ojou-sama, no es propio de una señorita que corra por los pasillos!— A lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz de la aya de la pequeña tratando de alcanzarla.

— ¡Otou-chan, Momo no quiere jugar conmigo!— El padre de la pequeña seguía enfrascado en la escritura de unos pergaminos y rezandole al fuego sagrado frente a él.

— ¡Otou-chaaan!

— Rukia, no grites, ¿no ves que tu padre está ocupado?— La dulce voz de otra mujer calmó inmediatamente a la pequeña que corrió a abrazarla con mucha fuerza.— Momo, ve a ver a los gemelos, por favor, te alcanzo en un momento. También manda pedir que la cena la manden a nuestros aposentos privados y que preparen un lugar para Ginrei-sama. Esta es una noche para pasarla en familia.

— Como diga, Hisana-sama.

— ¿Oka-chan, por qué Otou-chan no me hace caso?

— Es que hoy es el único día del año en el que tu Otou-chan puede comunicarse con alguien muy especial. Él está en trance tratando de localizarla.

— ¿Especial? ¿Más que yo?

— No, hermosa, ella es diferente.

La pequeña torció la cabeza en señal de confusión ante las palabras de su madre, que la tomó de la mano, y se la llevaba por el pasillo para descansar su espalda adolorida por su tercer embarazo en cinco años. ¿Quién diría que Byakuya sería un marido tan pasional?

Byakuya seguía sus rezos, con infructuosos resultados, ni el fuego sagrado ni sus pergaminos traían a su amada hermana, durante seis años ha tratado de despedirse de ella pero siempre ha fracasado, pensó que este año sería en el que podría lograrlo y asegurarse que su alma estuviera en paz.

Después horas de rezar y ver el fuego sagrado, el sol ya se había puesto y la luna brillaba desde su lugar junto a las estrellas, Byakuya por fin se rindió. Lo que sea que le haya hecho el bastardo de Jugram Haschwalth a su hermana la ha desaparecido de la faz del mundo espiritual, su alma es incontactable. Aún recuerda con cierta satisfacción el placer que sintió al utilizar a su shikigami, Senbonzakura, para cercenar su cabeza y presentarla al templo Kuchiki como ofrenda para su hermana. No le importaron los reclamos de los clanes Quincy que exigían la devolución del cadáver y sólo les concedió el cuerpo cuando los Ishida, nuevos líderes del clan, aceptaron sus condiciones de entregar sus arcos y flechas más poderosas a cambio de no solicitar la disolución y exterminio del clan al emperador.

Byakuya caminó a sus aposentos cuando sintió una brisa familiar que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Rápidamente, giró en sus pasos y corrió, sin importarle lo impropio que era, en dirección al jardín.

Ahí lo vio, en el centro del jardín, el árbol de sakura que su hermana salvó con sus poderes cuando niña. El árbol destacaba de entre los otros porque empezó a florecer rápidamente, el suelo se estaba llenando flores de sakura.

Byakuya ya no se atrevió a acercarse más, debajo se podía a dos sombras que bailaban románticamente. Las sombras siguieron bailando hasta que unos rayos de luz de la luna los iluminaba. Eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía un largo cabello rubio, y la mujer, pequeñita como pocas, era su hermana que sonreía con tanta felicidad.

Byakuya no resistió más y corrió para alcanzarla antes de que las nubes escondieran a la pareja en la oscuridad. Desgraciadamente no lo logró, tropezó en su camino con una de las piedras decorativas y vio como ellos se desvanecieron ante sus ojos, pero de las manos de Rukia caía algo de tamaño considerable.

Cuando lo alcanzó el objeto no pudo evitar llorar. Era el abanico que utilizaba para convocar a su shikigami, Sode no Shirayuki, el cual había desaparecido cuando ella murió. Se dió cuenta que se encontraba bajo el único árbol de cerezo en el jardín, imposible por ser inicios de agosto, que se encontraba en flor. Cuando lo tomó entre sus manos notó que había una escritura que se contraponía con el nombre del shikigami de Rukia. Zangetsu, seguramente el nombre del shikigami del hombre que bailaba con ella.

— Gracias, Rukia, ahora sé que estás bien.— Dijo Byakuya, con la felicidad de tener, finalmente, una señal de su hermana.


	4. Incubo y súcubo: capítulo único

**Nightmare Lover**

**Cuatro en las que demonios del sueño se involucran con humanos con resultados inesperados.**

Sinopsis de la cuarta historia: El conde Kuchiki ha mantenido encerrada su hermana en un convento de monjas por dos años para arrebatarle su herencia, todo iba bien para él hasta que recibió una carta del convento.

Notas antes de comenzar:

Hay notas explicativas al final del capítulo.

Es, a mi opinión, mi mejor y peor historia a la vez.

La historia está contada a destiempos, del presente al pasado y así hasta llegar al final que da un salto al futuro. No aplica para el prólogo y epílogo.

Recuerden, los personajes NO son humanos, cuando lo lean se darán cuenta. Tenganlo en cuenta al leer y juzgar la historia.

La historia no es un romance, es más bien misterio y contiene altas dosis de incesto.

Ichigo lo pueden llegar a sentir muy OOC, pero es el personaje menos desarrollado en la historia.

* * *

**Incubo y súcubo**

**Capítulo único: Herencias malditas.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La oscuridad, apenas reducida por una vela que estaba a punto de extinguirse en la pequeña capilla familiar, apenas dejaba de ver a un regio hombre que ya llevaba horas rezando y limpiando por la restauración de la salud de su único hijo. Él estaba acompañado de dos figuras que se encontraban algo lejanas, y que la luz de la vela no llegaba a iluminar en realidad.

— Por favor, por todo lo que amo, mi hijo, salven su vida.

_Eso haremos, pero a cambio queremos algo._

— Lo que sea, mi familia ya está a su servicio, lo que me pidan será poca cosa.

_Oh, Ginrei, hijo nuestro, no queremos mucho, pero no lo queremos de ti y, tal vez, sólo tu hijo nos pueda ayudar._

— ¿Qué podría ser, amados señores? Si está en mis manos yo lo conseguiré para ustedes.— Ginrei acercó la vela para poder ver, por primera vez en toda su vida, a sus interlocutores a los cuales el hombre sólo les guardaba el mayor de los respetos y cariño.

_Queremos..._

La pareja se vio iluminada, sólo por un instante, antes de que se extinguiera la vela por una brisa inesperada.

* * *

Se dice muchas cosas del Conde Kuchiki, la mayoría buenas, en particular de tan noble y prestigiosa familia. Las pocas cosas no tan buenas que se dicen de ellos no se les puede reprochar, ¿los infortunios son culpa de alguien? Se puede decir que se dicen cosas tristes más que malas acerca de la familia Kuchiki.

El actual conde Kuchiki es uno de los solteros más codiciados de todo el reino, que por alguna razón se ha negado a casarse. No es que no haya tenido varias amantes, sólo no ha encontrado a la adecuada para convertirla en su esposa. No sólo es atento, educado, atractivo a más no poder, con ese hermoso cabello largo perfectamente peinado y sujeto en una cola de caballo que realza sus finas facciones. También es extremadamente rico, gracias a los negocios de su familia, que invierte sabiamente en otros negocios que han resultado tremendamente prósperos.

Lo más importante, dirán unos, es su excelente gusto, puesto que se encontraba en una de los oficinas personales más lujosas de todo el reino. Ni la propia oficina del Rey es tan lujosa. Él ya lo comprobó cuando fue invitado a la oficina personal de su majestad hará unos dos años. Lo único que podría decirse que está fuera de lugar, de la hermosamente lacada y decorada con finas pinturas de antiguos miembros de la familia, es la pila de cartas sin abrir que se encuentran detrás de él y que ya no caben en el baúl que las resguarda.

— ¿Cuándo enviaron esto, Barragan?

— Está mañana, su Excelencia.

— ¿Seguro que es para mí?

— Seguro, el mensajero preguntó confundido precisamente por Rootwood Manor.— El Conde suspira derrotado, en definitiva era para él. Pocas personas sabían del verdadero nombre de las tierras en las que han habitado los Kuchiki por generaciones, muchos antes de que se construyera la hermosa mansión.

En la palma de su mano, el apuesto hombre, sostiene un telegrama, uno que le da informes de su hermana menor, Rukia. Estos informes son comunes, recibirá uno cada tres meses desde que ella se unió al convento de las Hermanas de la Santa Cruz, pero nunca los recibe en forma de telegrama, mucho menos cuando el último informe lo recibió hace tres días.

_Excelencia. Urge. Presencia. Situación. Precaria._

_Madre Superiora__._

— Prepara mis maletas para un viaje a Donegal, y avisa a la Condesa viuda que iré por mi hermana al convento.

— Cómo diga, su excelencia, ¿cuándo desea partir?

— Será mejor que vaya de inmediato, esta misma tarde, no quisiera que se esparciera alguna mala noticia acerca de mi hermana.

_¿Qué habrá hecho esa niña ahora?_

* * *

El desayuno de esa mañana era especial, la familia Kuchiki, justo antes del amanecer, había bautizado a Rukia en la capilla familiar. Incluso, se puede ver que el semblante de Sojun, hijo del actual conde Kuchiki, menos melancólico. A ojos de Byakuya, su hijo mayor, se puede decir que luce feliz de acompañar a su hija, copia en miniatura de su difunta y amada esposa, durante su transición religiosa.

— Su Excelencia, amo Sojun, ¿gustan más té?— preguntó el ama de llaves que ha servido a la familia desde hace décadas. Tantas que incluso ayudó a traer al mundo a los hijos de amo Sojun.

— ¡Yo sí quiero!— la pequeña, ese día cumplía cuatro años llevaba toda la mañana brincoteando de felicidad por su bautismo.

— ¡Rukia, espera a que te ofrezcan, además calmate!

— No quiero, hermano, ya quiero tener la edad para ordenárme.

A pesar de la desobediencia verbal corrió a sentarse junto a su hermano para que le sirvieran de su té favorito, jazmín y menta.

— ¿Tanto te emociona el ordenarte?— le preguntó su hermano, un muy guapo adolescente que se estaba dejando crecer mucho su cabello y lo sujetaba en una coleta baja.

— ¡Sí, ya quiero tener la edad para ser una servidora! ¡La fé y el amor se deben de compartir entre los fieles y yo les voy a dar voz!

— Hermosas palabras, nieta mía.— Ginrei corrió a abrazarla del modo que sabía que le picaba con su bigote.

— ¡Abuelito, picas!

— ¡Hey!, yo también quiero un abrazo.— Exigió juguetonamente el padre de la niña que, por razones laborales, no puede pasar el tiempo que le gustaría al lado de sus hijos, lo cual ha afectado su salud.

* * *

El viaje a Donegal fue largo y si no fuera por las fuertes donaciones que hace al convento para que cuiden de su hermana no haría semejante viaje. Generalmente los informes que le envían bastan y sobran, nunca tienen nada espectacular. Excepto por el hecho de que se ha negado a terminar su proceso de ordenamiento religioso, alegando que no está lista ¡Si era ella la que no dejaba de decir que se convertiría en una _servidora de la fé_ de niña!

Lo más desagradable de realizar un viaje tan largo es que el acomodo es poco o nada cómodo y más porque llegará a después del atardecer al convento y tendrá que pasar la noche en esas horribles camas de madera con sus colchones viejos, en caso de tener colchones.

— Hemos llegado, su Excelencia.— Habló el viejo cochero que empezó inmediatamente a desembarcar sus cosas, sin nada de cuidado, al suelo. Afortunadamente para el conde, no trajo mucho a sabiendas de que no se quedaría más de dos días.

El Conde se quedó viendo el lugar, es la primera vez que visitaba el convento, no había venido ni siquiera cuando la condesa viuda ayudó a su hermana a ingresar al convento, aunque este estuviera muy lejos de las tierras Kuchiki.

— Su Excelencia, que bueno que ya ha llegado. Sr. Sasakibe, no se vaya, el conde y su hermana se irán esta misma noche.

— ¿Segura, Hermana?

— Sí, son órdenes de la Madre Superiora.

— ¿Qué? pero dónde me voy a hospedar, no hay hostales en el pueblo y el más cercano está a dos horas de distancia.

— Ya nos encargamos de que los reciban en la casa del alcalde.— Apareció la Madre Superiora para calmar la preocupación del Conde.

— Madre Superiora, no me pienso ir de aquí sin recibir explicación alguna. Le recuerdo que hago cuantiosas donaciones para cuiden de mi hermana.

— De eso no se preocupe, yo los acompañaré y le explicaré lo que sucedió en la mañana.

— No, necesito que me explique ahora qué sucedió para que requiriera mi presencia con tanta urgencia.

— Creemos que su hermana ha estado fornicando en este santuario ¡Ah, lo siento Madre Superiora! ¡No fue mi intención!— La hermana que le abrió la puerta habló rápidamente, como si ya no pudiera guardar silencio.— ¡Traeré a Lucía, en este instante!

— Por favor. Su Excelencia, vuelva a subir al coche.

— Madre Superiora, necesito que me explique qué sucede. Habíamos quedado en el entendido que mi hermana debía de permanecer en el convento. Mis contribuciones a su orden son lo suficientemente generosas como para...

— Su Excelencia— Lo interrumpió la Madre superiora, harta de la soberbia del conde y la condesa viuda, para después subirse al coche.—, hay límites para lo que el dinero puede hacer y lo que hace su hermana ya sobrepasó todos los límites de lo tolerable.

— Pues dígame lo que hizo, tal vez pueda ayudar...

— Aquí está Lucía, Madre Superiora.

Un grupo de monjas casi arrastraban a una novicia que apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos. Dos de las monjas la ayudaban a caminar y el resto miraban aterradas, con lágrimas en los ojos como se la llevaban y otra monja subía al coche con Rukia.

Rukia, por su lado, apenas y reaccionó al ver a su hermano y se durmió en cuanto la hubieron sentado en el coche. Estaba algo delgada, un poco ojerosa y muy sucia, especialmente en sus manos y rodillas, pero fuera de ello se veía tan hermosa y resplandeciente como la última vez que la vio. Tan sorprendido estaba el Conde que no se dió cuenta que el coche ya tenía rato andando.

— ¿Qué tiene mi hermana?, apenas y se sostiene en pie.

— Está agotada, la hicimos trabajar desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer y la alimentamos sólo con pan y agua como castigo por sus actos.

— ¡Pero eso es tortura!

— ¡Tortura las que nos hacía pasar esa niña!— Dijo la monja que las acompañaba, una joven de se le escapaba un mechón naranja de su hábito.

— ¡Sor Inés, cierre la boca! Usted tampoco es inocente, no crea que no me dado cuenta de sus largas confesiones Padre Ulrick.

— Ella me hizo hacerlo...— Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y apenas se escuchó el susurro de voz— me dijo que siguiera a mi amor...

— Madre superiora, expliquese, se lo suplico.

— Su hermana ha cometido actos de soberbia, siempre intentando enseñar a las niñas a leer, regañar al padre por sus sermones, decirnos cómo tratar a nuestro ganado para que nos dé mejor leche.

— Eso difícilmente cuenta cómo para que la expulse del convento.

— Pero lo que hace por las noches sí...— La hermana Inés volvió a hablar pero mantenía su mirada baja.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace que es tan terrible?, ¿leerle cuentos a los huérfanos?

— Eso lo hace en las tardes y tiene prohibido que sean cuentos paganos, pero continuamente me desobedece. No, su excelencia, lo que su hermana hace no sabría como describirlo pero tiene alteradas a las monjas a mi cargo y debo de pensar en su bien.

— ¿Tan grave es que no me lo piensa decir?

— Hay otra razón por la que la forzamos a trabajar tanto, es para que ella no... creemos que su hermana, Excelencia, no se encuentra de la mejor salud, bueno es que ella, por las noches ella...

— ¡No lo diga, Madre Superiora!— la hermana Inés no dejaba de temblar, pero la manera de hacer era extraña. Con una mano se abrazaba y la otra la escondía debajo de su hábito.

El conde estaba a punto de preguntarle a la monja qué era lo que le sucedía cuando el coche se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino. La Hermana y la Madre Superiora bajaron con Rukia de inmediato y entraron a la casa en la que ya los esperaban con velas.

El alcalde y su esposa, una pareja que se notaba que había visto mejores años en su juventud, los llevaron a sus habitaciones en las que se encontraba una sencilla cena servida para ellos. Ya mañana el Conde averiguaría sobre su hermana.

Los gemidos de placer del alcalde y su esposa le estaban robando su concentración y dificultando conciliar el sueño.

_¡Qué impropio de un hombre con huéspedes, especialmente con monjas, se le ocurra que está bien cumplir con sus deberes de cama de una manera tan ruidosa! Aunque es sorprendente que un hombre de su edad pueda hacerlo con tanto vigor._

* * *

— Hijo, por favor, cuida de la familia, en especial de nuestro legado...— Sojun, después de años de tener una vida de salud delicada, estaba peleando una lucha que debió perder hace tantos años.

— Padre, no digas eso, te vas a recuperar.— El semblante de Byakuya era uno de consternación. Su padre estaba frío y pálido, tampoco ya tenía fuerzas en sus manos.

— Escuché por Kyoka que conociste a una chica, ¿es verdad?

— Sí, Padre, su familia no es de alcurnia, pero comparte nuestra fé.

— ¿Ya se juraron ante el altar?— Sojun reunió toda la energía que pudo para bromear con su hijo.

— Toda una noche, igual que tu y madre.

— Entonces deben amarse mucho— Byakuya no respondió a su padre, pero sí se sonrojó hasta el cuello y tartamudeo un poco, algo totalmente impropio de él.— . Aquellos que se aman deben enorgullecerse por tu elección de pareja, entonces ¿Dónde está tu hermana?, me gustaría despedirme de ella, no creo estar aquí por mucho más tiempo.

— Está limpiando el altar de la capilla, dice que cumple con sus deberes espirituales.

— Hace bien, pero hazla venir.

— No sé si pueda, es su día de oración profunda.

— Hazlo, ellos entenderán.

Byakuya se levantó de su lugar, al salir de la habitación se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad y a un hombre de su edad que vestían con ropas elegantes. Pasó de largo de ellos y fingió que no verlos, pero los escuchó entrar a los aposentos de su padre con algo de prisa.

_Malditos buitres._

* * *

— Disculpe, ¿dónde se encuentra la Madre Superiora?— preguntó a la sirvienta que ayudaba en la casa del alcalde.

— Llevó a la hermana Inés con el boticario, dijo que tenían que resolver un asunto, y que volvería de inmediato.

— Ya veo.

— Pero Lucía ya está despierta, le llevé el desayuno a la cama. La pobre tiene mareos por lo que le llevé un desayuno ligero, espero que no vaya...

El Conde dejó de escuchar a la parlanchina e insulsa mujer para dirigirse a ver a su hermana. Había traído ropas para ella, en caso de no poder resolver su estadía en el convento, así que era la oportunidad de llevarle su ropa.

No se molestó en tocar, nunca antes lo hizo y no iba empezar ahora, y entró al cuarto donde había dormido su hermana la noche anterior.

— Rukia...— Ella le daba la espalda ya que se encontraba en oración. Entró a la habitación y se sentó en una silla cercana para esperar a que terminara de orar.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Hermano?— Ella se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba su desayuno. Ninguno le dio importancia al hecho de que ella se encontraba en su ropa de cama.

— Vine a saber qué sucedió.

— No lo sé, debes de preguntarle a la Madre Superiora.— Rukia prefirió empezar a comer su desayuno.

— ¿Volviste a caminar dormida?

— Yo no camino dormida.

— Como digas... te ves muy bien, Rukia

— Gracias, Hermano.

El Conde se dedicó a observar a su hermana desayunar. A pesar del claustro, las agotadoras tareas y estar alejadas de lujos, no había perdido ni un poco esos modales tan elegantes o la belleza que la caracterizaban. Siempre era un espectáculo verla comer. Ver como metía la cuchara a su boca tan coquetamente o se pasaba la lengua para sorber cualquier pedazo travieso de alimento que haya quedado en las comisura de sus labios.

— Aún recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba jugar en el jardín, te veías tan adorable jugando entre las hierbas del jardín, ni el lodo te hacía lucir mal.

— Recuerdo que cuidabas mucho de mí, hasta insistías en ayudar a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa para que no me regañaran, aunque nunca te tomé la oferta.— El Conde notó que, cuando terminó de desayunar ella puso sus manos por debajo de la mesa y las movía por su vientre... tal vez tenía frío.

— Recuerdo que tenía que sentarte en mis piernas para poder peinarte.

— ¿Te duele la pierna, Hermano?, tienes rato masajeandola.

— ¿Eh?— No se había dado cuenta cuando empezó a hacerlo.—...oh, lo siento— Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Rukia arrinconandola contra la silla—, yo...

— ¿Excelencia, qué hace aquí?, ¿no ve que su hermana se encuentra en paños menores? ¡Salga ahora mismo!— La reunión fue interrumpida por la llegada de la Madre Superiora y la Hermana Inés, que se apuraron en sacarlo de la habitación para que la Hermana ayudará a Rukia a vestirse y él pudiera hablar con la Madre Superiora al final del pasillo.

— ¿Por fin me dirá que sucede con mi hermana, Madre?— El Conde mantenía su aparente tranquilidad.

— Para mí es muy difícil hablar de esto...— Era palpable la inseguridad en la voz de la Madre Superiora.

— ¿Es por alguna fidelidad religiosa?

— No, es que, si recuerda que su hermana llegó indispuesta cuando empezó su proceso de ordenamiento.

— Que no ha concluído...

—... afortunadamente al poco tiempo Dios la curó de sus malestares o tal vez todo fue una confusión, no tenía ni una semana cuando le llegó su sangrado...

— Deje de divagar, Madre.

— Lo siento, todo el primer año, fue normal incluso era muy devota, la que más rezaba de entre todas nosotras, aunque prefería hacerlo en privado. Pero de un tiempo para acá, notamos que empezó a mostrar actitudes peculiares.

— ¿Caminaba dormida?

— Es probable, la entramos en altar varias veces... pero no es por eso que le pido que se la lleve y la aparte de este convento.

— ¿Entonces, por qué?

— Vera, de un tiempo para acá, se han escuchado gemidos, que creemos que vienen de su celda.

— ¿De dolor?, ¿tendría alguna fiebre?

— Oh, no, de eso estamos seguras, los gemidos no son de dolor. Son gemidos de una pareja de enamorados, pero nunca dábamos con los culpables, pero la noche anterior a que le mandara el telegrama, hace una semana, los gemidos cambiaron de lugar. La hermana Inés, fue quién la encontró, y desde entonces la pobre no deja de temblar.

— ¡Vaya al punto, mujer!— El Conde ya estaba harto, la Madre Superiora no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto.

— Encontramos a su hermana desnuda en el altar, la hermana Inés cree que vio a dos personas cuando estuvo de vigilia esa noche, pero no está segura y su hermana no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, creemos que en su sonambulismo alguien se aprovechó de ella. Especialmente ya que es muy popular en el pueblo, puede que les haya dado la impresión de que les ofrecía sus favores a varios de ellos sin querer.

— ¿Me está diciendo que alguien abusó sexualmente de mi hermana?

— No estoy segura, en el convento no viven hombres, pero tampoco estamos tan lejos de algunos pobladores. No sé si alguno se habrá enterado de la condición de su hermana y hayan entrado por la fuerza, pero tampoco encontramos rastros de que alguien entrara. También estamos seguras de que se masturba continuamente y eso pueden olerlo los hombres. Algunas de las hermanas dicen que ella yace con diablos, que por eso sigue tan hermosa a pesar de los trabajos tan cansados que realizamos y de ahí el origen de los gemidos.

— Basta, Madre, es obvio que no supo cuidar bien de mi hermana, no se preocupe, me la llevaré y ya veré que hacer yo con ella.

_¡Maldita vieja, está totalmente loca!_

* * *

El día estaba nublado, algo típico de Inglaterra, pero también era un día muy triste, era el día de un funeral. El conde Ginrei Kuchiki había muerto y sus herederos estaban desconsolados con su partida. Si la pérdida de la esposa de Sojun lo había dejado devastado por el temor de afrontar la paternidad sólo, la pérdida de su padre lo sume en una depresión total. Él sabe que su salud nunca ha sido de la mejor, más nunca le ha impedido cumplir con sus labores y cuidado de su patrimonio, teme que ésta le falle siendo sus hijos todavía incapaces de sostenerse, legal y emocionalmente, por su cuenta.

— Sojun, suelta la mano de Rukia, la lastimas.

— ¿K-Kensei?— La voz de un amigo es lo único que lo saca de su ensimismamiento. Ni siquiera había soltado la mano de Rukia desde que llegaron al cementerio a pesar de que ella se lo había pedido varias veces.— ¿Eh?, no me había dado cuenta— Mira a la niña y la suelta—. Lo siento, mi amor, ve con tu hermano mientras hablo con el Sr. Muguruma.

Cuando la pequeña ya se hubo alejado lo suficiente se permitió mostrar la aflicción que sentía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— No lo sé, asustado, creo. Me preocupa lo que pueda suceder ahora que mi padre ya no está.

— ¿Te preocupa no dejarle dinero suficiente a tus hijos?

— Me preocupa quién va cuidarlos, especialmente a Rukia, en caso de que yo no esté. Trabajo en la ciudad, Byakuya puede cuidarse prácticamente sólo, pero Rukia es una niña y no tiene una figura femenina que la eduque y le dé seguridad.

— ¿No has pensado en volver a casarte?, no veo quién rechazaría una oferta de matrimonio tuya, la temporada está por comenzar y hay muchas jóvenes en edad casadera.

— No voy a casarme con una debutante, a mi edad eso sería inapropiado, mucho menos considerando que fui muy feliz con mi difunta mujer, no quisiera hacerla pasar tristeza por mi falta de amor.

— Mmmm... entonces, ¿quieres a alguien más de tu edad?

— Sería lo mejor, si decidiera contraer segundas nupcias. Tal vez lo mejor sea que me dedique a mis hijos y los abogados se encarguen de mis negocios.

— No digas tonterías, déjame presentarte a alguien y si todo sale bien ya veras.

* * *

— Su Excelencia, el testamento es claro, sólo un Kuchiki puede heredar el condado y, por ende, el título de conde.— El despacho del anciano abogado apestaba a hierba de tabaco, era oscuro y tenía decoraciones religiosas de pésimo gusto que le regaló uno de sus antecesores, que disque lo bendecirá en el amor.

— Sí, sí, sí, Abogado, vuélvalo a leer para mí.

— De acuerdo, Excelencia, "_Yo, Sojun Kuchiki, conde de Kuchiki, heredo mi título a mi hijo varón mayor junto con las obligaciones que ello conlleva cuando alcance la mayoría de edad legal. En caso de faltar, mi hija, tomará el título de condesa en el momento de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, se case o cuando dé a luz a un próximo heredero, lo que suceda primero."_

— ¿Esa significa qué...? ¿Es textual lo que dice?

— Es lo que dice, su Excelencia.— El anciano se quitó sus bifocales con o inseguro de qué decir.

— ¿Excelencia, a qué debo realmente su visita?, todos sus papeles están en regla, es un hijo reconocido y legítimo de su Excelentísimo padre.— Con pasos lentos y pesados el abogado guardó el documento en su lugar.

— Por nada, me surgió una duda... soy tanto hijo de Sojun Kuchiki como ella, es lo que importa.— Eso último lo dijo en un susurro que no escuchó el hombre junto a él.

— ¿Excelencia, hablando de su hermana, cómo se encuentra?, tengo que hablar con ella con una parte de la herencia que sólo le concierne a ella y, por los amados, ya lo hemos pospuesto lo suficiente.

— Bueno, mi hermana...

— Siento mucho interrumpirlos, Excelencia, pero tengo que llevarme a mi esposo— La conversación se vio interrumpida por la Señora de la casa y esposa del abogado principal de la familia por más de cincuenta años.—. Es hora, cariño, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Ya es hora?, lo siento su Excelencia, pero su visita llegó en un momento complicado.— Al escuchar la voz de su mujer al anciano pareció rejuvenecer décadas en segundos, incluso empezó a caminar erguido y dejó de temblar. Pareciera que todavía le quedaba vivacidad.

— No se preocupe, el inoportuno fui yo, ¿qué número de nieto va a nacer?

— Es mi primer bisnieto, Excelencia.

* * *

Las risas infantiles se podían escuchar por todo el jardín. Byakuya, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, le encantaba jugar con su hermana, de la que pronto tendría que separarse porque tendría que regresar al colegio.

— ¡A que no me atrapas, Hermano!

— Hasta crees, Rukia.

El día era caluroso, lo que les daba la oportunidad de vestir ligeros, estar descalzos y disfrutar del pasto que seguía mojado por la brisa de la mañana.

— ¡Te atrape!— Byakuya alcanzó a Rukia cuando esta resbaló contra el suelo.

— No es justo, hermano, ya estaba por ganar.

— ¡Jóvenes amos, su padre ha regresado y los busca!— Escucharon al ama de llaves llamarlos a lo lejos.

— ¡Vamos!

Se reunieron con su padre en el solario, como era la costumbre de esa hora. Junto a su padre se encontraba una mujer y un joven que nunca habían visto.

— ¡Hijos, que bueno que llegan!— Su padre lucía inusualmente alegre frente a desconocidos.

— ¡Papi!— Rukia corre a abrazar a su padre inmediatamente lo ve, no le importaba que su ropa se haya transparentado y esté llena de manchas de pasto, tenía muchos días sin verlo. Aunque eso le trajo una mirada de desaprobación de la mujer junto a su padre, pero la niña la ignoró y siguió aferrada a los brazos de su padre que tampoco la soltaba.

— Padre, no te esperábamos hasta mañana.— Byakuya estaba tan serio como siempre cuando había desconocidos de visita.

— Lo sé, pero quería presentarles alguien lo más pronto posible.— respondió apenado.

— Me llamo Kyoka Suigetsu, y este es mi hijo.

— Soy Sosuke, es un placer conocer a mis nuevos hermanos.

— ¿Hermanos?— Los dos hijos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, aunque en tonos de voz completamente distintos. Mientras que el tono de Rukia era un tono de inocencia y emoción, el de Byakuya era de desconfianza.

— Hijos, me volví a casar. Kyoka será nueva madrastra y Sosuke su nuevo hermanastro.

— ¿Madam, qué opina acerca de los amados?— Byakuya le preguntó directamente a la mujer frente a él, ignorando completamente a su padre.

— ¿Disculpa?— Ella estaba confundida, esperaba cuestionamientos de parte de sus nuevos hijos, pero esa pregunta la descolocó.

— ¿Qué opina de aquellos que se aman?— La voz de Byakuya sonaba dura.

— Hijo, ella no comparte nuestra fe, no entiende tu pregunta.

— ¿¡Qué!?, ¿Padre, puedo hablar contigo en privado?

— No, hijo, no es una decisión que te competa. Me gustaría que la lleguen a considerar como una madre.

— Entiendo, con permiso.— Y salió del solario sin decir más.

— ¿Eh?, perdón, Padre, no entiendo la pregunta de mi hermano.

— No te preocupes por nada, Sosuke, es algo entre él y yo, pero me alegro de que ya lo llames hermano.— El conde puso a su hija en el suelo y se volteo para tomar su taza de té.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una nueva madre?

— Sí, Rukia, tienes una nueva madre.

— ¿Entonces, Shirayuki, ya no me va a educar?, ¿ya no voy a poder jugar con Shiro-chan?— La pequeña temía que la alejaran de su nana y del hijo de esta con el que se llevaba muy bien, a pesar de ser mucho más pequeño que ella.

— Por supuesto que no, es su deber cuidarte, y podrás jugar con el pequeñito todas las veces que quieras y ella te lo permita.

Una vez que las palabras de su padre la tranquilizaron se acercó al joven que seguía ahí y que no le quitó la vista de encima desde que entró cantarina.

— Mucho gusto, soy Rukia.— Hizo una venia torpe que causó una risita en los presentes.

— Mucho gusto, Rukia. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.— Dijo amablemente la nueva condesa a la niña.

— Yo tam...uff.— La sorpresa se la llevó Rukia cuando sintió que era envuelta en un abrazo de su hermanastro que le sacó el aire de la sorpresa por la forma en que la apretaba de la cintura.

— Siempre quise tener una hermana.— Confesó Sosuke.

— Rukia, la Srta. Shirayuki te espera para arreglarte, pronto será hora de oración.— Byakuya regresó inesperadamente.

— V-voy.— Rukia se zafó del apretado abrazo y corrió al interior de la mansión, muy contenta de pasar el día en la capilla de piedra de la enorme propiedad de la familia.

— Padre, me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación a descansar.

— Byakuya, muestrale el camino, su habitación está junto a la tuya.

— De acuerdo.

El camino entre los dos fue tenso y sólo se calmó un poco al ver por la ventana pasar a Rukia, acompañada de una hermosa mujer de cabellera blanca, atravesando el jardín camino a la capilla. Ambas iban vestidas elegantemente, casi como si fueran a la iglesia, y llevaban implementos de limpieza y ofrendas.

Los jóvenes se les quedaron viendo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista en el largo camino que llevaba hasta la capilla.

— Sólo lo diré una vez, que sea la última vez que te comportas así, porque si algo llega a suceder lo pagaras muy caro.

* * *

— No entiendo a qué santo o virgen se le reza en esta estúpida capilla. Debería de mandarla a derrumbar.

Era inusual del Conde visitar la capilla familiar, no era de su interés; él prefería ir a la iglesia del pueblo para fortalecer sus relaciones políticas y comerciales. Tanto era su desinterés por la capilla que se estaba dañando por la falta de uso y mantenimiento adecuado. ¿Pero quién quisiera utilizar una capilla cuyos frescos de la creación rivalizaban con la desnudez de la capilla sixtina? Había tantas escenas eróticas que no tenía sentido, especialmente la selección para el modelo de Adán, un hombre con barba de chivo y cara de imbécil enamorado; Eva era otra cosa, hermosa y con ese largo cabello rojizo. La cruz y el altar también le molestaban; los brazos que formaban el travesaño de la cruz estaban retorcidos de una manera extraña y terminaban en puntas, como si el herrero hubiera permitido que el bronce escurriera, le recordaban a las alas de un murciélago de lo regular que era; la cúspide parecía un rostro deformado y el pie de la cruz lucía como piernas enredadas y fusionadas.

— Su Excelencia, llegaron sus visitas.— Un sirviente interrumpió su contemplación que se había detenido en el altar.

— Diles que voy en un momento.— Siguió viendo el altar, tan grande y de madera suave que podría sostener a una persona recostada cómodamente. El recordar ese altar y un recuerdo, que considera dulce, le hizo acariciarse cerca de la ingle.

Se tardaría en ir a atender a las visitas que sólo querían chismes acerca de la licenciosa de su hermana para llenar su vacía existencia. Los complacería en ello, por algo los había invitado; pero después, primero recordaría los buenos momentos pasó en esta capilla.

* * *

La niña corría buscando a su Nana, ella estaba tarde para sus lecciones del día y no la había visto desde la noche anterior.

— Rukia, te he dicho que no corras en los pasillos— La dura voz de su madrastra la hizo detenerse en seco y casi tropezar contra ella.

— Lo siento, madra... Madre, es que no encuentro a Shirayuki y ya...

— La Srta. Sode ya no será tu institutriz, tuve que dejarla ir por detener sus actos indecentes.

— ¿Actos indecentes?, no entiendo.

— Que te baste saber que la encontré en actos impropios con el jardinero en esa capilla que les encanta rezar a ustedes, no quiero que le aprendas sus malos y licenciosos hábitos—Kyoka, la condesa viuda, se alejó en dirección a la cocina pero se detuvo para hablar una última vez con Rukia.—. Ah, casi lo olvido, ya contraté a una nueva institutriz para ti, su nombre es Tier Harribel y ella te enderezará como debe ser. Ya estás bastante grandecita para seguir utilizando esa ropa de niña.

Rukia volteó a ver su indumentaria sin entender cuál era el problema con su ropa, tan sólo tenía doce años, no veía cuál era el problema de seguir utilizando sus vestidos con calzas.

— ¿Rukia, estás bien?

Byakuya lucía preocupado, nunca ha aprobado la forma en que los trataba su madrastra.

— ¿Hermano, tiene algo de malo que Shirayuki compla con sus deberes en el altar con Zanguetsu?

— No, ¿por qué?

— M-madre dijo que ella y Zangetsu estaban haciendo mal de amarse en el altar.

— No le hagas caso, ella no entiende a los que se aman. Ni siquiera entiende que un botánico renombrado no es lo mismo que un jardinero.

— Hermano, tampoco he visto a Hyorinmaru, quisiera que me llevara a comprar ropa adecuada.

— Kyoka lo despidió, el nuevo mayordomo se llama Barragan. ¿Qué tiene tu ropa?

— Madre dijo que no es adecuada para mi edad.

— Tu ropa no tiene nada de malo, aun eres muy niña para algo más adulto.

* * *

— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerla a la mansión?, ¿No ves que ella sólo traerá problemas?— La condesa viuda no dejaba de darle vueltas al estudio en ira mal contenida.

— Basta, no tuve otra opción y sólo estará aquí unos días. Voy a enviarla a la casa de campo de su madre para que se recupere.

— Te había dicho que teníamos que encargarnos de ella hace mucho.

— En esa casa de campo va a estar bien, la casa está en las condiciones adecuadas para ella y caer nosotros con la culpa de nada.

— ¿Dime, se encuentra en estado?

— No lo sé, tiene que verla un doctor y no pude hacer que ninguno aceptara venir por la crisis de tosferina en la ciudad.

La Condesa viuda sale enojada del estudio y en su arrebato de ira, cuando pasa junto a Rukia, que se dirigía a su habitación después de haber orado y limpiado la capilla familiar, la empujó con su hombro.

— Buenas noches, Hermano, ya es hora de que me retire a dormir.— Le dijo Rukia desde la puerta antes de retirarse sin voltear a verlo o esperar su respuesta.

— Buenas noches, Rukia.— El Conce tardó en reaccionar al verla otra vez con ropa de cama tan ligera que se transparentaba, permitiéndole ver de una manera pecaminosa a la joven.

Se quedó en su oficina, trabajando y redactando documentos para hacer los preparativos para enviar a su hermosa hermana a esa casa de campo, vieja y casi abandonada, tal vez, después de eso no se vuelvan a ver, ¿esta sería su última oportunidad de hablar, realmente hablar con ella?, en el camino se la pasó dormida prácticamente.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez...— Sin pensarlo se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina. No importa la hora, necesitaba hablar con Rukia, aclararle las cosas. Ella tiene que entender, ella tiene que entender, pues ella es su...

— Ah...

— Oooh...

Los gemidos que salían de la puerta de Rukia eran evidentes de una pareja en medio de las llamas de la pasión, los rechinidos de la cama se lo confirmaban.

_¿Rukia tiene un amante? ¿desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?_

— M...i, te sien...

— No te ..., I...

¡Su casi virginal y pura Rukia jamás debería tener un amante!

La envió a un convento para protegerla de ojos perniciosos y ella lo traiciona bajo sus narices.

Entendía que por su condición de sonámbula alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella, pero esto, ella es... ella es...

_¡Maldita sea esa zorra! ¡Maldita porfiada! ¡Maldita puta!_

Aunque no haya podido escuchar el intercambio entre amantes y no pueda reconocer la voz de Rukia entre ellos no impiden que el conde no contenga la ira causada por semejante injuria bajo su techo.

Los mataría a los dos de ser necesario con tal de lavar esta afrenta.

Abrió la puerta con aura asesina.

Los gemidos no se detenían, por el contrario, cobraron fuerza. Él le enseñaría a esa niña a comportarse como es debido.

Ojos rojos y sombras sobre el lecho lo pararon en seco...

Las sombras se precipitaron sobre él...

... y, después, oscuridad total.

* * *

— Rukia, he querido presentarlas hace tiempo, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado desde la muerte de nuestro Padre...— Byakuya tenía una expresión compungida, había atrasado este encuentro durante años.

— No te disculpes, Hermano— Rukia sonríe por la expresión de pena de su hermano, rara vez se le puede ver así.—, la tradición dicta que primero deben de ser compatibles y se tomen su tiempo para asegurarse de ello.— Se volteo a la mujer junto a su hermano.— Mucho gusto, soy Rukia Kuchiki.

— Es un placer, soy Hisana Tsukino.— La joven frente a ella no sólo era hermosa, estaba cargada de gracia.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron?

— Los que se aman nos guiaron una tarde, Hisana estaba en oración en el bosque cuando los amados me pidieron que fuera al claro.

— Fue mágico, nunca imagine que los amados me guiarían a alguien como Byakuya, no esperaba que me destinaran a sentir una pasión como la de él.— Hisana tenía una mirada perdida en los recuerdos de ese encuentro.

— ¿Entonces ya se juraron?

— No te molesta, ¿verdad?— La pareja estaba roja de la pena de que no pudieron esperar ni un día para hacerlo, inmediatamente se conocieron, esa misma noche se encerraron en la capilla a jurar su amor.

— Por supuesto que no, incluso me dan envidia, si no estuviera ya prometida a enlazarme, me encantaría poder encontrar a mi amado y ser bendecida por ellos.

— Ellos son sabios, cuando tengan su noche de juramento sabrás que ellos no se equivocan.

— No puedo esperar a ordenarme como ustedes, aunque el mío vaya a ser un ordenamiento distinto.

— La fé en los amados tiene caminos curiosos.

* * *

El sobresalto fue horrible, su cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto de un sudor frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

¿Eso fue un sueño?

El Conde se quedó en silencio, tratando de calmar a su desbocado corazón. Eso era ridículo, estaba en su cama, vistiendo su pijama.

Todo debe de ser del producto del cansancio, no se dio cuenta que se fue a dormir. Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Él no fue a la habitación de Rukia.

Él no vio sombras revolverse encima de ella.

Él no la vio complacerse al ritmo de esas sombras, ni sus turgentes pechos rebotar aceleradamente mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Todo debía de ser una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla...

— Tuvo que ser una pesadilla, ella no...

Detuvo sus pensamientos, la campana del reloj sonó marcando las ocho, ya es tarde para él, debe bajar a desayunar para ir a su oficina de la ciudad.

Se lavó, peinó y vistió rápidamente, tanta era su prisa que desestimó esos rasguños que cubrían sus antebrazos, no recordaba haberlos hecho. Seguramente fueron producto de su pesadilla. Debió al menos, de haberse descargado entre los suaves muslos de Momo, ella habría hecho lo necesario para complacerlo. Deberia de felicitar a la Condesa Viuda por haber contratado a una muchacha tan servicial y maleable, lástima que pronto tendría que deshacerse de ella.

El camino al desayunador se le hizo eterno, por alguna razón veía las sombras de la mansión, antes normales, amenazadoras.

— Qué bueno que bajas— La Condesa viuda se voltea a ver a una sirvienta.—, ¿qué esperas?, ¡sirve el desayuno a su Excelencia!

— S-sí, ya voy.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia?

— No ha bajado a desayunar, si no se apura se quedará con hambre.

Ve a Rukia atravesar el pasillo, llevaba una canasta con flores recién cortadas del jardín.

— ¡Rukia!— La llama— ¿No vas a desayunar?

La susodicha detiene su camino y se acerca a la entrada del desayunador, mira la avena un momento antes de responder.

Craso error, el conde no pudo evitar verla etérea, con esa pijama de satín y encaje blanco, que ajustaban a la altura de su pecho y los hacían destacar más con ese crucifijo extraño que descansaba en el nacimiento de sus pechos. Al Conde sólo se le antojaba arrancarselo de un tiro, al crucifijo y la...

— No gracias, debo de arreglarme para la hora de la oración— Baja la mano a su vientre con ternura y expectación.—, quiero que conozca la fé.

Y sin más se fue, la siguió para verla subir las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación. El Conde se sonrojó al verla tan majestuosa y misteriosa, tan apetecible, justo como aquella vez que...

— ¡Esa niña maleducada, voy a ponerla en su lugar!— El exabrupto y posterior salida de la condesa viuda trajeron al conde de vuelta a su desayuno.

— Su excelencia, el capataz quiere que le informe que tardaran un poco más en salir, al parecer se dañó una de las ruedas del carruaje.— El Conde le acariciaba la pierna de la muchacha por debajo de la falda de su uniforme.

— Entiendo, Momo, avísenme cuando la hayan cambiado.

* * *

La disputa se escuchaba en buena parte de la mansión, no era la primera vez que este tipo de discusiones sucedían entre los dos, y el tema siempre era el mismo.

— Byakuya, es ridículo, no puedes casarte con ella. Sería como casarte con una meretriz.— La condesa viuda no puede creer lo que su hijastro planea hacer.

— Eso no le incumbe, _Madre_, estoy enamorado de Hisana y hemos tenido una relación por años.

Las ventanas vibran por las corrientes de viento del exterior.

— Pero ella no pertenece a nuestra clase social, ni siquiera tiene dinero.

— Eso no me importa, por respeto a su persona y la relación que tuvo con mi padre, atrasé el anuncio de mi compromiso, pero ya fue suficiente.

— No digas tonterías, ¿cómo se vería que el hijo de un conde se case con una plebeya cualquiera?, especialmente con una que se acuesta con un hombre en el altar de una capilla ¡Es una maldita golfa!

— ¡Es mi esposa! Hemos estado casados por nuestra fé desde hace años y ya tengo la edad para tomar posesión de mi cargo.

— Pero no bajo la ley del rey y las autoridades. Hijo, entiende, si es porque está a punto de parir, lo podemos solucionar, nos podemos deshacer del crío y la madre, incluso. No habrá mancha alguna en tu reputación.— Las nubes se ven negras de tan cargadas de agua se encuentran.

— ¡Ya basta! Me voy a ir en este momento a la ciudad, voy a inscribir mi acta de matrimonio al registro civil y ya no habrá nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo.

— Te lo suplico por última vez, deja a esa golfa...— Intenta tomarlo del brazo para detenerlo y él se soltó de un sólo movimiento.

El ardor que sintió en su mejilla la paralizó, nunca esperó que el estoico de Byakuya se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima.

— Ya estoy en la edad de impedirle que haga lo que se le dé la gana, ¿cree que no me dí cuenta que despedía a la servidumbre de la familia y la cambiaba por otra? Me voy, y cuando regrese quiero que tenga empacadas sus maletas y se largue de aquí, ya ha interferido demasiado en nuestras vidas y fé.

Byakuya se aleja de la mujer frente a él y, antes de salir azotando la puerta, le dice:

— Tiene que entender que los amantes no pueden ser separados.

Se escucha como inicia una lluvia ligera y que promete tormenta.

* * *

Sus pasos no resonaban mientras caminaba en la suavidad del pasto, ni siquiera se escuchaba como lo pisaba. El Conde sólo se dió cuenta que Rukia se dirigía a la capilla porque, en espera de que estuviera listo su carruaje, se quedó viendo por la ventana.

Aún no hablaba con ella como quería y la hora de la oración era un buen momento, nadie los interrumpiría, podrían discutir _largo_ y _tendido_.

Así que, con eso eso en mente, le informó a la mucama que estaría en la capilla y que no los molestaran durante esa hora.

El Conde la dejó avanzar para darle tiempo de poner su ofrenda, prefirió disfrutar verla caminar a lo lejos y, al igual que ella, se detuvo a observar cinco placas acompañadas de urnas bellamente ornamentadas que adornaban la entrada de la capilla.

Era agradable verla rezar sentada en una de las bancas de la capilla. Usualmente ella se hinca frente al altar, recuerda haberla visto hacerlo muchas veces, pero ahora no sólo está sentada frente al altar, está rezando en ese pésimo latín de ella, o eso cree él, porque habría entendido algo gracias a sus clases en la universidad.

— Estoy cumpiendo con mi deber de monástico, este bebé pronto nacerá.

_¿Qué dijo? ¿Bebé? ¿Y lo dice tan tranquila? _

No, ella no puede hacerle eso, ella es... decidido, era hora de hablar con ella.

Da el primer paso para entrar a la capilla.

— Ru...

El grito que se escuchó venir de la mansión lo hizo sudar frío porque, a pesar de apenas y ser audible por fuera de la capilla, el terror que le transmitió le sintió en su interior, como una advertencia de cosas horribles por venir, así que corrió de regreso temiendo que no sea nada grave lo que originó ese grito.

* * *

_¡No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando!_

_¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!?_

_¡No, no, no!_

Rukia, con su camisón a medio bien vestir, camina erráticamente por su habitación y tira todo lo que está a su alcance. Su congoja es tanta que no se da cuenta que se jala el cabello y se rasguña la piel. El aire le es insuficiente de tanto llorar, el espacio de su habitación, aunque amplío, la hace sentir claustrofobia. Y, aunque no puede ver bien por dónde camina, a causa de las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar, siente que sólo un lugar puede darle la tranquilidad que necesita en ese momento.

Decide salir de su habitación a pesar de la hora, pasada de la medianoche, la humedad residual de la tormenta, y que su hermano siempre le dijo que no lo hiciera, que era peligroso, pero está tan triste que tiene que ir a la capilla a rezar.

El camino se sintió ominosamente largo y frío, aunque debe ser por la terrible pérdida que acaba de sufrir y por haber olvidado su bata.

Prende unos sahumerios para poder rezar, se hinca frente al altar para hacer lo propio, como siempre lo ha hecho. A lo lejos se escucha a alguien acercarse a la capilla. No debe de ser nada, nadie debería de saber que ella está ahí o venir a interrumpirla, no es noche de vigilia.

— ¿Rukia, estás bien?— Una voz cálida que reconoce le habla, eso logra que detenga sus rezos que apenas iniciaban. La luz de la luna que se alcanzaba a colar por el umbral de la puerta lo ensombrecían y alargaban tanto su sombra que la cubrían entera

— ¿Hermano, qué haces aquí?— Se levanta y voltea en la dirección de la voz que ya se encontraba dentro del sacro precinto permitiendo que entrara un poco más de luz y le viera el rostro.

— Te vi venir, y quise asegurarme que estabas bien después de lo que sucedió, pensé que habías vuelto a caminar dormida.— Se le acerca hasta quedar a pocos pasos de ella.

— Oh, ¿en serio?, ni siquiera traje una lámpara, pero no te preocupes, voy a estar bien— Se enjuga las lágrimas de su rostro y se gira para que no pueda verla.—, sólo necesito un momento a solas; además no estoy vestida apropiadamente para que me veas, vete, por favor.

Sin importarle sus protestas él se le acerca, le pasa los brazos por la cintura y la abraza por la espalda.

— Llora, Rukia, llora, acabamos de sufrir una terrible pérdida. Olvidáte de todo eso, sólo concéntrate en llorar por un momento.— Entonces, conmovida por sus palabras, ella se vuelve en su dirección para devolverle el abrazo, y llora en su pecho mientras se aferra con fuerza a lo poco que le queda realmente.

No se dio cuenta para acababa de caer en la boca del lobo.

— ¿Qué haces, hermano? ¡Suéltame!— Él empezó a pasar sus brazos por la espalda de ella de una manera que le incomoda, tocando su cintura y cadera hasta alcanzar sus glúteos y presionarla contra su cadera, permitiéndole sentir algo duro entre las piernas de él. Bajó más sus manos para poder cargarla y llevarla hasta el altar.— No es apropiado.

— Tranquila, Rukia, todo va a estar mejor,— Empezó a besar el rostro y el cuello de Rukia.— Deja que te consuele— Decir que empezó a luchar contra su agarre es poco, pero él es demasiado fuerte para ella. Con facilidad la azotó contra el altar y le sujetó los brazos con una sóla mano para que dejara de luchar.—, ya verás que no volverás a pensar en lo que sucedió esta tarde.

— ¡No! ¡Detente...!— Le rompe los holanes del camisón para poder alcanzar los turgentes pechos que había deseado probar desde que ella empezó a desarrollarse, con los jirones de la tela, la amarra al altar para poder disfrutar de su mal habido botín, como siempre ha querido hacer.

En opinión de él, ella siempre fue suya.

En opinión de él, ella siempre sería suya...

Ya sólo se escuchan gemidos de un hombre y ropa rasgarse.

* * *

Con paso acelerado, el Conde regresó a la mansión temiendo lo peor. Un grito como ese sólo podía ser originado por un encuentro con algo horrible. Al entrar a la mansión se dirige al punto de la conmoción.

Encontrarlo fue fácil, sólo tenía que seguir el camino de gritos histéricos, aunque más contenidos que antes, y los murmullos nada silenciosos de la servidumbre que se arrebolaba al pie de la escalera que engalanaba al recibidor de la casa.

— ¡Ayúdenla, alguien traiga a un doctor!

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?— El Conde trata de abrirse paso entre toda la servidumbre.— ¿Por qué tanto escán...?

El Conde sintió como se le heló la sangre. Ahí, tirada al pie de la escalera se encontraba, inconsciente y sangrando, la Condesa Viuda.

Seguramente resbaló cuando iba a bajarlas.

El conde se agacha temeroso y se acerca a la mujer, tiene una visible contusión en la sien, le sangra una de sus cejas y su cuello se ve algo magullado, como si se hubiera ahogado con el cuello de su vestido.

_¡No puede ser!_

_¡No puede ser!_

_¡Tiene que estar bien! ¡Tiene que estar viva!_

— ¡Rápido!, ayudenme a llevarla a su habitación y vayan por un doctor, ¡AHORA!

La situación se puso tan caótica que, debido a ello, el conde tuvo que mandar a Rukia a la casa de campo esa misma noche para poder dedicar su atención a la situación.

Desgraciadamente, la salud de la Condesa Viuda no mejoró.

La Condesa Viuda tardó dos semanas en morir, se rompió varias costillas a causa de la caída; se le perforó el pulmón por lo que se le dificultaba respirar; la autopsia posterior reveló que, también, tenía un leve sangrado interno; la contusión en su cabeza le hacía perder el conocimiento continuamente. Tampoco ayudaban las pesadillas continuas que empezó a sufrir. La pareja de sombras que la perseguían por atreverse a dañar su vasija le hacían más mal, y no sólo le robaban el sueño, también provocaban ataques de fiebre y parecían volverla inapetente.

Su muerte fue lenta y muy dolorosa.

* * *

— Su Excelencia, otra carta de parte de su hermana.

— Bien, Barragan, ponla con las otras.— El mayordomo hace como le ordenan y trata de meter la última misiva en el baúl atiborrado de cartas viejas.

— Le recuerdo, Excelencia, que unas horas vendrá el fotógrafo.

— Bien, haz que me preparen un baño.

— Cómo diga, su Excelencia.— Dijo antes de retirarse y dejar al Conde continuar con sus botellas de whisky y brandy tiradas en el suelo.

Cuando Barragan se hubo retirado, el Conde se levantó de la silla junto a la chimenea y, torpemente debido al alcohol, se dirigió a su escritorio para abrir un cajón en particular, uno que siempre está bajo llave. Tiene tiempo y lo necesita, es su vicio y tesoro.

Del cajón sacó una prenda de mujer y la acerca a su nariz para olerla.

_Aún huele a ella, delicioso_.

El Conde procede a bajarse sus pantalones, que caen hasta sus rodillas.

_Es la amante más deliciosa que he tomado. Llamaste mi atención desde que te vi por vez primera._

Vuelve a oler la tela y siente como su verga se hincha en necesidad ¡Dios, si tuviera a la dueña de esa prenda frente a él! ¡Lo que le haría!

_Ver crecer sus nacientes pechos y su cadera que se ensanchaba, me endurezco sólo al recordarlo._

El aroma le permite recordar cómo fue la primera vez que la tomó, hace que empiece a masturbarse con fuerza. Recordar la suavidad de su piel contra la propia hace que de su verga empiece a salir líquido preseminal, pero no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente, sin ella nunca es suficiente. Sus masturbaciones toman fuerza al recordar cómo fue ir a la alcoba de ella, una o dos veces por semana, durante esos meses antes de que se viera obligado a enviarla al convento para deshacerse de su inusitada condición.

— ¡Rukiaaaa...!— Grita ahogadamente cuando logra llegar al orgasmo. Se siente vacío, la casa está oscura y con cortinas negras, como su alma. Ojalá hubiera alcanzado a repetir otro encuentro con ella antes de enviarla a la casa de campo de, dónde espera, no logre salir nunca.

Cuando se calma, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse. Da un último olfateo a la tela que extiende por un momento para revelar unas pantaletas. Se arregla su ropa para que no se note lo que hizo y se dirige a su habitación. Lo que sigue del día será emocionalmente agotador.

El Conde se dirió a su habitación, el baño ya estaba listo, y tenía que estar más que presentable para el fotógrafo. El solario ya estaba listo y todo estaba en su lugar. A él sólo le faltaba vestirse con sus mejores galas y posar sin moverse hasta recibir la señal de que todo estaba terminado y podrían proceder a enterrarla.

Pero ella se veía tan tétrica y rígida. El cargado maquillaje no era suficiente para hacerle ver a la cara, con esos ojos de vidrio para que pareciera, por un momento, que aún vivía. Pero la peste que ella emitía era insoportable. No le encontraba ningún sentido, el embalsamador dijo que no se darían cuenta de nada.

* * *

_¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!_

_¿Por qué haces esto?_

_¿Qué no somos hermanos? _

_Me dijiste que eramos hermanos._

_¿Por qué me lastimas?_

Lucha como puede contra intromisión de su hermano pero él es demasiado fuerte y, pareciera, que entre más lucha más placentero es para él. Sus muñecas y tobillos a veces ya no la sostienen de los magullados que están, y el aire contra su piel desnuda se siente cortante por la violencia en la que es obtenida.

_Ayúdenme, por favor. Hagan que esto se detenga._— Rukia suplica en su mente por ayuda que sabe que no puede venir. Su madrastra se ha encargado por años de irse deshaciendo de todos los fieles, alejándolos de sus tierras.

_**Llamanos, y nosotros nos encargaremos.**_— Esas voces le dan algo de calma, ellos la han cuidado siempre, jugado con ella y ha cambio, por promesa de su padre y abuelo, les ha prestado voz.

_¡No!, ellos no pueden saber de ustedes._

_**Pero, mi niña, tú nos importas más. Eres nuestra niña y nuestra vasija.**_

_Entonces, ayudenme a olvidar, a no sentir y a obtener justicia._

_**Nos tomará tiempo.**_

_No me importa— _El tiempo es irrelevante, mientras se logre el objetivo.

_**Necesitaríamos algo a cambio**_

_Les daré lo que sea._

_**¿Estás segura? ¿Incluso una manifestación de nuestro amor?**_

_¡Sí!_— De repente deja de sentir la violencia a la que es sometida, todo cambia para ella, siente labios que dos pares de labios que besan su cuerpo, dedos que la acarician.

_**De acuerdo, pero nosotros no sabemos de justicia, sólo de venganza.**_— Los dedos entran en ella, física y metafóricamente le tocan el alma dulcemente, eliminando la violencia que sucede en el plano terrenal.

_Pues que así sea, quiero verlo destruido._— Siente una humedad que no esperaba aún conocer brotar de ella a causa de esos dedos.

_**Él no mancillará más tu espíritu porque ese es nuestro y sólo el amor nos lo arrebatará.**_

_¿El amor? ¿Tan puro y eterno como el vuestro?_— La humedad que se convirtió en presión, presión que empezó a explotar de las maneras más dulces que puedan existir.

_**Tal vez, incluso, más, porque eres nuestra niña-vasija.**_— La explosión le nubla la vista y ya no conoce nada más que el reflejo del amor de esos seres.

_Conque así es cómo se debe de sentir, como si flotara..._

Así se sintió, amada, cada vez que el monstruo busco destruirla durante esos meses, antes de poder comenzar con su venganza. Aunque ésta tardará años en llegar.

* * *

Los años no pasan en balde, han pasado dos años desde la muerte de la condesa viuda. El humor del conde no ha mejorado, muy por el contrario, tampoco ayudan que ha tenido problemas con sus negocios últimamente. Y, tampoco ayuda que Rukia cada día envía más cartas, aunque nunca ha tenido el valor de leerlas y que sólo empeoran su humor. Las únicas que le son las carta que le llegan en sobre rojo porque son informes muy generales de la situación con su hermana que le envía el único sirviente que la acompaña.

Sabe que parió a un bebé, un varón y muy sano.

— Ughh.

Tropieza con las botellas de vino tiradas por todo el salón. La juerga de anoche fue muy larga, el alcohol corrió por todas partes, alguien trajo esa medicina nueva que parecía un polvo blanco, también algunos trajeron a sus amantes. A el le compartieron a una de nombre, ¿cuál era su nombre?, ah, sí, Emilou Apacci. Muy buena, por cierto, su mamada le hizo perder la vista por un momento y se dejó coger largo y tendido. Tal vez deba de visitarla en el burdel donde trabaja muy pronto.

— ¡Puaaaj!— Al menos alcanzó a vomitar en uno de los jarrones que suelen adornar la estancia.

Sube a su habitación para bañarse, el trabajo de la oficina lo ha estado posponiendo, pero tiene que regresar a trabajar.

El día hubiera seguido maravillosamente, de no ser que al salir del desayunador, lo esperaba un cartero, uno de los del servicio de telégrafos.

— Su Excelencia, vengo a entregarle un telegrama urgente de parte de la Srta. Rukia Victoria Alexandria Kuchiki.

— Déjelo por ahí, luego lo leo.

— Lo siento señor, el servicio incluye un pago para que se lo lea en persona.

— Entiendo, hágalo rápido.

_Deseo regresar._

_Visitame._

_Manda respuesta._

_¿Rukia quiere verme? ¿Estará dispuesta a hacer __**todo **__lo que yo quiera?_

El día parecía estar mejorando considerablemente, y apenas empezaba.

* * *

A cada paso que daba cojeaba, le dolía mucho la entrepierna, tenía la ropa deshecha y las muñecas con marcas de dedos y apenas podía abrir y cerrar las manos para no quedar totalmente desnuda. Lenta, pero segura de lo que va a hacer, sigue su camino por el jardín hasta llegar a la entrada trasera de la mansión.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?— La recibió la agresiva voz de Kyoka, su madrastra.—, ¿con quién fornicaste?— Se le queda viendo las roturas en el pecho y entre las piernas del camisón

Rukia se le queda viendo y le salen lágrimas de los ojos, el rostro de la condesa viuda empalidece, ya sabe que sucedió.

— Él... fue... yo no quería, lo hizo sin mi consentimiento...

— No digas tonterías— La culpa seguramente fue de ella.— , fuiste a la capilla, ¿verdad?, justo como la puta de tu hermano, ¿con quién fornicaste?

— Mi fé me protegió— Y se fue caminando a su cuarto sin decir más.—, los amados me protegieron.

_No, no , no, esto puede ser catastrófico. _

_Cálmate, tal vez sea algo de una sola vez. _

_Dale tiempo, tal vez no sea nada._

_Debe de ser culpa de ella. _

_Sí, seguramente ella sedujo a un incauto y le salió mal._

Esos fueron los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de la condesa viuda, se negaba a pensar en ello, evitaba pensar en ello. Pero tenía que comprobarlo, especialmente porque el semblante de Rukia no mejoraba, incluso los evitaba, y las marcas de dedos en sus muñecas no se desvanecen.

_No tengo otra opción._

Esa noche, la condesa viuda, espera hasta la medianoche. Hablaría con su hijastra, averiguaría quien abusó de ella y haría lo posible por ayudarla. El camino a la alcoba de ella lo siente largo, tiene miedo de lo que ella le pueda decir, está segura que sigue despierta. Antes de llegar a la recamara de ella, alcanza a ver una sombra de alguien entrar forzadamente por la forma en que le costó trabajo atravesar el portal.

¿Era él? ¿Por qué haría algo así?

_Si es que fue él._

_No, seguramente fue alguien más..._

Escucha gemidos, los gemidos de un hombre que reconoce, pero no escucha a Rukia, como si ella estuviera muerta.

_Si es él._

No sabe qué hacer, seguramente ella lo sedujo. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto, pero por ahora los dejaría tener su diversión. Esperaría un poco más, por ahora no sería prudente deshacerse de ella.

Pero esperar nunca ha sido el fuerte de la Condesa Viuda especialmente cuando Rukia empieza a tener nauseas y mareos continuos.

_¡La muy puta!_

_No tengo otra opción, le cumpliré su más grande sueño_.

* * *

El camino a la casa de campo fue largo, no por incómodo, sino porque la acompañante de Rukia, una sirvienta de nombre Momo Hinamori, no dejaba de llorar.

_Su Excelencia me mintió, me prometió que me protegería._

_Él me dijo que me amaba mientras me hacía ir a su habitación._

_Que nuestro hijo nacería honorablemente._

Rukia no podía más que sentir pena por ella por haber tenido que atravesar el mismo infierno que ella. La pobre tenía el corazón destrozado, se aferraba a un hombre que la utilizó y abusó de ella porque no tenía otra opción.

_Tranquila, todo va a estar bien._

_Cuando lleguemos a la casa de campo verás que las cosas van a mejorar. Te lo juro, por los que aman, ellos te mostrarán un mejor camino._

_Yo sé que aún no me entiendes, pero pronto lo harás_

Rukia tuvo que pasar todo el camino abrazándola y depositando besos en su frente para hacerla entender que las cosas mejorarían, que no atravesaría sola su recientemente descubierto embarazo.

En todo caso, la casa de campo que Rukia heredó de su madre es, en realidad, una mansión un poco destartalada, pero nada que no se pueda arreglar o esté en proceso de arreglarse por la antigua servidumbre de la mansión Kuchiki que la ha tomado de refugio de su fé.

Al llegar, Rukia baja del coche a pesar de lo difícil que pueda ser por su creciente barriga, pero estaba muy emocionada. Volvería a ver a los fieles y seres queridos.

Las recibe una sirviente que, a pesar de los años, la reconoce de inmediato, es Tobiume, hija de una de las sirvientes de la mansión tan sólo unos pocos años mayor que ella y con la que pocas veces pudo jugar.

— ¡Ama Rukia!, ¡oh, por los que se aman!...— se le queda viendo su vientre hinchado por un embarazo, su mirada es brillante y emocionada.— ¿Es lo que creo que es? ¿Cómo dicen sus cartas?

— Sí, Tobiume, es su bebé.— Rukia le muestra su barriga con orgullo le permite posar su mano encima para sentir las patadas del bebé.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó el periodo, ama Rukia?

— Hará unas tres semanas, nacerá dentro de pronto, puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Y no se dieron cuenta?

— No, no se dieron cuenta, estaban demasiado ocupados peleando por mi herencia o fingiendo que no estaba ahí.

— Ya veo. Ah, hay alguien a quién creo que le gustará conocer

— ¡Ama Rukia, cuánto ha crecido!— Una voz que se acercaba desde el jardín lateral que estaba empezando a mostrar los resultados positivos de su esfuerzo.

— ¡Zangetsu!

— ¿Padre, dónde estás?— Se escucha a un niño de unos quince años que venía de la misma dirección y cargaba material de jardinería se les quedó viendo con sorpresa.

— Toshiro, trae a tu madre y vengan aquí, no te tardes porque tienes que saludar a tu prometida.— Le indicó Zangetsu a su primogénito antes de ir tras él en búsqueda de su esposa, conociendo a su hijo, no la encontraría.

— ¿Ama Rukia, quién es la chica que se encuentra dentro del coche?— Rukia le ofrece su mano para que baje y, tímidamente, la acepta.

— Tobiume, esta es Momo, quiero que la cuides mucho.— Las mencionadas, que ya tenían rato de haber guardado un silencio extraño, se quedaron viendo como si vieran algo invaluable y preciado que no deberían dejar.

Con timidez, Tobiume guío a una sonrojada Momo al interior de la mansión bajo la mirada atenta y satisfecha de Rukia.

_Los amados tenían razón._

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

— No tanto como se imagina, su Excelencia, Blackcape está muy cerca.

El camino fue largo, y este último tramo demasiado traqueteado, los días se han sentido demasiado largos para llegar al islote en el que se encuentra la casa dónde debe de estar Rukia. Ah, la dulce Rukia, ahora sí debe de estar lista para someterse a él, ya puede saborear las negociaciones entre él y una sumisa Rukia. Su hijo no será problema, se pueden deshacer de él en el camino, dejarlo en algún orfanato para que lo cuiden.

Esta sería la primera vez que pisaría la casa de campo por lo que no sabía que _casa de campo_ era un broma de la familia para referirse a la enorme mansión que se encontraba en un páramo muy alejado del próximo poblado. Por la ubicación, también, llegando ahí no podría salir hasta el día siguiente, aunque podría aprovechar aprovechar para pasar el tiempo con Rukia si está tan deseosa de regresar a la mansión.

— Bienvenido, lo estábamos esperando.— Lo recibe una sirviente de cabello blanco, una bella mujer de mediana edad.— Llevaremos sus cosas a la habitación que preparamos para usted.

— Gracias— Ella le parece conocida, no recuerda dónde pero piensa que la ha visto antes.— Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos de antes?

— Es posible que usted no me recuerde, pero trabajé por muchos años en la mansión Kuchiki.

Se sorprende a sí mismo al quedarse viendo al pequeño jardín majestuosamente cuidado, contrastaba enormemente con el lúgubre páramo que rodeaba a la mansión.

— No recuerdo haber pagado por ese jardín o— mira apreciativamente a la mansión.— el mantenimiento de este lugar.

— Eso no fue necesario, Señor, los amados no proveyeron de los medios para sostener este lugar.

_¿Qué diablos significa eso?_

— Acompañeme, lo llevaré al solario donde se reunirá con la ama Rukia, ella se reunirá con usted cuando termine sus asuntos.

— ¿Cuánto tardará en terminar _esos _asuntos?, mi tiempo es valioso y ella no querrá hacerme enfadar.

— Por supuesto que no, Señor, pero ella se encuentra atendiendo un asunto personal muy importante. Espere un momento, le traeré un poco de té.

No le quedó de otra que esperar, al menos el solario tenía una vista hermosa. Desde dónde se encuentra puede ver a una pareja de sirvientas jugando con un bebé.

_Ese debe de ser el hijo de Rukia. _

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué buena vista!— Sonríe gratamente cuando una de las sirvientas toma al bebé en brazos y luego procedió darle un fogoso beso a su compañera en los labios y que fue respondido con la misma pasión.

_Tal vez debería decirle a Rukia que las invite a acompañarnos._

Cuando las sirvientas se hubieron ido, después de un buen rato de darse mimos y arrumacos entre ellas y al bebé, que se hubiera terminado el té y el sol empezara a ponerse, se hartó de esperar por Rukia.

— ¿Qué hace? ¡No puede ir para allá!— Le recrimina la sirvienta de cabellos blancos que trata de detenerlo.

— Claro que sí, soy el Conde de Kuchiki y exijo ver a mi hermana, ¡Ahora!

La ignora y va a, dónde asume, está su habitación, basándose en la estructura de la mansión Kuchiki. Conforme camina por el pasillo, escucha gemidos muy ruidosos, que se aclaran conforme se acerca a una de las puertas del pasillo.

— ¡Sí, sí, fóllame más duro!— Es la voz de Rukia, ansiosa de placer.

— Rukia, oh, qué bien te sientes.

— Entonces no te detengas, Ichigo.

_¿Qué? ¡La muy puta! ¿Cómo se atreve?_

Enardecido el conde entra a la habitación con tanta fuerza que parecería que la puerta se saldría de sus goznes. La habitación tiene las ventanas abiertas por lo que permite la entrada de luz que se refleja a una pareja cuyos cuerpos están cubiertos de una gruesa capa de sudor. En la cama, sin detener los choques de sus caderas, hay un hermoso joven, tal vez de la edad del conde, rubio, con músculos tonificados, rostro de ensueño varonil y un reflejo extraño, como verdoso y morado, en su piel. Su hermana, por su parte, recostada y con una expresión de placer es penetrada con tanta vehemencia que sus tetas rebotan como llamándolo a meterlas a su boca.

El espectáculo es tan bello, a la vez que lo enfurece y horripila, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que verlos mientras fornican como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque cuando termine con él seguramente no lo habrá.

El conde no se ha dado cuenta de que Rukia y lo ha volteado a ver desde hace rato.

— H-herm-mano, esp-pera a que, ahh, t-termine. I-Ichi-ahh, sí, sigue así,- se ha esforzado tantooo...

Ella procede a voltear a su amante para quedar arriba y continuar con su placentera faena.

— Es mi turno ahora, Ichigo.— Y empieza a montarlo, lentamente esta vez.

A pesar de la velocidad disminuida sus tetas rebotan sensualmente. El Conde no puede evitar que la sangre baje a su entrepierna, Rukia nunca se vió tan follable. De repente, lo golpean los recuerdos de ella siendo una niña, como ella le _coqueteaba _desde entonces jugando con esos vestidos que transparentaban tan fácilmente y le permitían ver cómo se desarrollaban y maduraban sus pechitos.

— Ah, Ichigo, ahhhh...

El único problema, ahora, es que ella nunca se vio tan dispuesta en sus encuentros con él.

Siempre estaba ida, ausente.

La muy maldita se atrevió a traicionarlo.

_¡Ella es mía!_

_¡MÍA!_

_¡MÍA!_

* * *

La habitación estaba ajetreada, con gente estaba nerviosa, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Era un momento especial, cierto, pero no olvidaban el riesgo que implica un parto para la madre y el bebé. Especialmente cuando este es tan especial. El interés de todos, por sobretodas las cosas, era la seguridad de su Amada señora, su vasija y el fruto que esta traería al mundo.

Los, otrora violetas, ojos Rukia estaban desenfocados, su mirada perdida y estos se lucen un hermoso color miel. A su espalda se puede ver una sombra enorme, está rodeada de sirvientas que le mojan la frente y la ayudan a sostenerse de pie para que el parto sea lo menos doloroso posible. Ya que, si algo saliera mal, no sólo podría perder la vida del fruto, el amado hijo; o la de la vasija; sino también, se terminaría la existencia se la amada señora.

En este momento hay tres vidas en riesgo.

— Amada señora, ya casi termina, su amado debe de estar contento.— Momo, recientemente convertida a la fé, refresca la frente de Rukia.

— Sí, lo está, nuestra niña-vasija ha sido tan paciente.

— Masaki-sama, ella nos pidió que le transmitieramos su agradecimiento por este honor.— Dijo Tobiume que la ayudaba a sostenerse por los brazos.

Rukia puja y nace un bebé de cabellos rubios, todo un llorón, que es inmediatamente acercado al pezón de recién parturienta y se prende con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo se llamará el bebé, mi amada señora?— Preguntó Shirayuki, que era la que estaba a cargo en ausencia de su difunta madre, la que había ayudado a traer al mundo a la familia sacerdotal.

— Decidimos nombrarlo Ichigo.

— ¡Es un nombre muy hermoso, Masaki-sama!

* * *

— ¿Hermano, qué haces aquí?, no te esperaba aún.— Su pecho sube y baja tratando de recuperar aire, mientras el joven rubio tiene uno de sus pezones en su boca, pareciera un niño que se amamanta por la forma en que succiona de ella. Detiene a su habilidosa lengua, para disgusto de ambos, que, de seguir, se habría orgasmeado otra vez. Pero tiene asuntos que atender, por lo que se levanta de la cama y desnuda con el semen, que brilla a contra su piel por el reflejo de la luz, escurriendo de entre sus piernas se dirige a encarar a su _hermano_.

El Conde, molesto y confundido, es encarado desde la cama por el tal Ichigo, mostrando su verga aún firme y lista para volver a follar.

— Rukia, ¿quién es este hombre?, ¡dímelo de una vez!

— Oh, ¿te refieres a mi Ichigo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ichigo?¿No es es el nombre de tu hijo?

— Ichigo es el nombre del bebé que parí, pero, en definitiva, él no es mi hijo.— Le dirige una mirada cargada de lujuria al mencionado.— Je, je, je, aunque, aún sí así lo fuera, lo convertiría en mi amante sin dudarlo.— Ella se le acerca al conde desde, que se intimida por la seguridad que muestra aún estando desnuda.—, él, al menos, tuvo la decencia de seducirme y esperar mi consentimiento.

Ichigo, envalentonado por las palabras de Rukia, se levanta de la cama abraza por la espalda y le separa las piernas y la comienza a masturbar, lentamente.

— ¡¿Qué es toda esta indecencia, Rukia?!

* * *

— Sal de aquí, Ichigo, ve a tu cama.— Rukia le dice desde la propia a su pequeño intruso.

— No quiero, quiero dormir aquí, contigo.— Ichigo, el hijo de los amados, está intentando escabullirse con Rukia otra vez.

— No es correcto, no puedes venir a mi habitación— El niño abraza a Rukia y se frota contra su pecho en berrinche cuando ella se acerca para intentar regresarlo a su cama.

— ¿Es porque nací de ti?

Rukia no le puede responder, a pesar de tener la apariencia de un niño de unos ocho años, no puede evitar sentirse atraída a él, ni siquiera lo reprende por la la necedad reiterada. Aún recuerda cómo fue amamantarlo, los primeros orgasmos reales de su vida los recibió de parte de un bebé que amamantaba.

— No, es porque estás creciendo y he notado que tú... que tú...— Ella buscaba la excusa para safaste de responderle.

— Me gustas, Rukia, quiero que algún día te vuelvas mi mujer.

— A tus padres no les va a gustar eso, los amados Masaki e Isshin quieren que te proteja, eres su amado hijo. Además, sabes que estoy prometida a Toshiro cuando el tenga la edad adecuada para jurarnos.

— Eso no es asunto de mis padres, yo te quiero para mí; además, a Toshiro no le importará.— La inocencia de esa confesión le llegó al corazón y, aunque sintió una humedad entre sus piernas, que sabía inapropiada, le devolvió el abrazo porque no quería dejarlo ir, como si fuera parte de ella.

— Está bien, por esta noche puedes dormir conmigo, pero será la última vez.

_¿Por qué será que no creo mis propias palabras?_

* * *

Aún no se terminaba la conmoción del Conde de ver a su hermana fornicando frente a sus ojos cuando sintió poderosos brazos, contra los que no pudo luchar, que lo sujetaban y lo arrastraban hasta una estructura similar a un mástil alto para posteriormente sujetarlo en una posición que le permitía ver la cama en la que la pareja estaba fornicando hace unos minutos.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¡sueltenme!— Rugía el Conde en ira al no poder liberarse los amarres que le sujetaban los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

— Es una lección, _Tío _Sosuke, te estoy enseñando a complacer de verdad a una mujer y no tomarla por la fuerza.

* * *

Rukia se está bañando en la enorme tina con Ichigo, que aún insiste en que ella lo ayude a bañarse, como cuando era como un bebé.

— Está será última vez que te voy a bañar

— ¡Que mala, eres Rukia!— El niño hace un puchero del que le cuesta a Rukia resistirse, pero tiene que hacerlo.

— Te dije anoche que a tus padres no les iba a gustar nuestra relación, eres el amado hijo de los amados Masaki e Isshin. Mi deber es protegerte, incluso de mí misma.

— ¿Entonces, no te soy indiferente?— Ella nota la esperanza en la voz de Ichigo, lo cual la hace ponerse tremendamente colorada al recordar la sensación de despertar con una erección infantil frotándose contra su coño. Sólo puede agradecer que el pequeño Ichigo estuviera profundamente dormido y no se diera cuanta de su azoramiento.

— ¡C-cállate, niño! La única manera en que te podría tomar en cuenta sería si fueras mayor, eres demasiado jóven para hablar de que sea tu mujer.

— ¿Sólo ese es el problema?— Su mirada brilla como si hubiera descubierto un maravilloso secreto.

— ¡¿Sólo eso?! Hum— Sale de la tina molesta, lo que le permite a Ichigo verla desnuda. Él no le quita el ojo de encima mientras ella se seca totalmente el cuerpo, lo cual hizo lentamente y a conciencia en un intento de aclarar sus ideas, dándole, sin querer, un espectáculo antes ponerse pone la bata.

— ¿Rukia, no olvidas algo?— Ichigo la detiene antes de que salga del baño.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Él apunta a su pecho y ella recuerda ponerse su crucifijo para después dar la vuelta y salir del baño.

— Rukia, estás olvidando otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa podría ser, Ichigo?

El niño señala a su boca.

Ella entiende lo que quiere por lo que se acerca y le da un beso de piquito en los labios, que él aprovecha para profundizar con su lengua y no es rechazado. Por un momento sus lenguas tienen una batalla de voluntades, pasan de una boca a la otra con lujuriosa fuerza. Con el beso él la invita regresar a la tina y, tal vez, llegar a algo más; ella lucha contra sí misma por salir de ahí, vencer a la tentación, detener la resonancia de su alma con la de Ichigo. Después de un esfuerzo titánico, Rukia termina con el largo beso y sale de ahí antes de hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

O, tal vez, ya lo ha hecho...

* * *

— ¿Hermano, cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?— La alegre voz de Rukia saca a Sosuke de su letargo, que no se le puede llamar sueño.

Han pasado tres días desde que lo tienen amarrado en la habitación de la pareja, los sirvientes se han encargado de llevarlo al baño dos veces al día y alimentarlo un poco, pero está agotado. No ha hecho otra cosa que verlos fornicar, imaginando que es él quien complace a Rukia en lugar de su ¿_sobrino_? Otra cosa que ha notado es que cada vez le cuesta más hilar sus ideas.

— Rukia, ¿quién es este hombre en realidad?

— Oh, ¿te refieres a mi _hijo_, Ichigo?

— No seas ridícula, tu hijo tiene no pasa de los dos años. Lo vi cuando llegué a este lugar.

Rukia estaba desnuda, levantandose de la cama, cuando una sirvienta entró a la habitación le puso su bata, mientras otra servía el té.

— En efecto soy muy joven, Tío Sosuke, en años humanos al menos, seguramente a quién viste fue a Kaede, es un niño adorable, ¿quién diría que salió de tus entrañas?.— Dijo Ichigo desde su lugar en la cama.

— El bebé que viste no era al que yo parí. Ese bebé es hijo de Momo, el que concibió contigo. Seguramente estaba con su esposa, Tobiume.

Ichigo se acercó a la mesa de té, una sirvienta le dio una taza y un sandwich de pepino.

— Gracias, Momo.

— De nada, amo Ichigo.

¿Esa era mujer era Momo?, no la reconoció, se veía totalmente distinta, feliz, plena, bien alimentada y descansada. Ella se voltea a él y lo mira con frialdad.

— Sr. Sosuke, lo único que me queda por decirle es que de todo el mal que me hizo, al menos obtuve algo muy bello que usted no podrá arrebatarme.— Él prefirió ignorarla, hacer como que no existía. Al cabo que no era la primera ni la última, o que no hubiera tenido otros hijos de los que se deshizo junto con la madre.

— ¿Vine, vine, vine a verte y así es cómo me tratas?

— ¿En serio, _Tío_?, después de lo que tu madre y tú le hicieron a mi _madre_, ja, ja, ja, ¡increíble!— La forma en la que utiliza los títulos familiares es extraña, falsa, como si se burlara.

Ichigo deja su taza de té y el sándwich a medio comer en la mesa, se acercó a la espalda de Rukia, mientras ella disfrutaba de su té, ignorando los intercambios entre ambos hombres.

_Mmm, jazmín, mi favorito_.

* * *

Rukia está dormida, por fín logró que Ichigo se aceptara ir a dormir a su habitación. Aunque sentía que algo le hacía falta y le dolía el corazón, sabía que hacía lo correcto, no sólo por el bien del pequeño sino también por su propio bien. La tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos no está bien. Esa misma angustia hace que el sueño tarde en llegarle, aunque finalmente lo hace.

Cuando éste le llega, siente una ligereza que nunca había sentido, como si hubiera recuperado algo perdido. Tanta es su comodidad que no opone resistencia cuando algo la hace abrir sus piernas suavemente, se siente estimulada por una lengua cálida y suave, sus pezones están endurecidos por las sensuales caricias que siente en su coño. Mete sus manos entre la tela del camisón, ligero por el calor del verano.

Algo tibio y mojado la hace vibrar, es su excitación, sus piernas están siendo acariciadas a todo lo largo, las siente ligeras y arquea su espalda para prolongar la deliciosa vibración que se empieza a expandir desde sus centro, hasta que explota y un grito quedo de placer sale de su garganta.

— AHhhh...

Ese placer la despierta, y aún puede sentir un cuerpo besando su coño debajo de las cobijas, que, a pesar de haberla llevado a la cúspide, la sigue estimulando y la está acercando otra vez a esa sensación en la que se le detiene el corazón por un segundo.

— Ah, ah, ah...

Mete sus manos por debajo de las cobijas y acaricia la cabeza que le demuestra su amor.

— Ichigo, detente, no debes, ahhhmmm, eres, ahhh, demasiado jóven...

Con caricias sobre su cuero cabelludo lo convence de dejar su coño. No puede evitar acercarlo a ella, quiere verlo a la cara, necesita verlo a la cara. Pero él decide tomarse su tiempo, besa y lame su vientre y ombligo por encima de la ropa de cama, extrayendo más gemidos de Rukia, especialmente cuando se detiene en sus pechos, a los cuales mima con su boca y lengua hasta dejar completamente mojada la tela del camisón. Rukia se siente desfallecer, pero se obliga a detenerlo aunque su coño pareciera una cascada ansiosa por su atención.

Aunque lo sabe inapropiado de parte de ella, lo acerca a su rostro para darle un pequeño premio por lo que hizo en ella, le retira la cobija de encima, Ichigo se merece su premio.

— ¡¿Ichigo?!— No puede evitar sorprenderse de ver a un guapo adolescente de unos quince años salir de debajo de sus cobijas. Ese Ichigo ya no es el niño que arropó hace unas pocas horas. Aún tiene su rostro entre sus manos. Si antes quería darle un casto beso en agradecimiento, ahora quiere deborarlo, pero no debe, sigue consagrada a los amados, ella es su monja, su vasija y prometida a otro por los amados.

Eso a Ichigo no le importa, él cierra la distancia entre sus labios y comienza a devorarla con su boca.

— ¿Ya soy lo suficientemente mayor, Rukia?— Pregunta cuando finalmente interrumpe el beso para poder mostrarse ante Rukia y demostrar que es digno de ella.

Rukia puede sentir la erección de Ichigo presionar contra su coño sólo separados por la delgada la tela del, repentinamente, incómodo y asfixiante camisón. Y puede verlo, gracias a la luz del alba que se cuela por la ventana. Él está completamente desnudo, sólo con su espalda levemente cubierta por las cobijas.

No se puede resistir, ya no, así que Rukia lo toma de la cabeza y, nuevamente, lo besa por iniciativa propia.

— Ya cumpliste tu deber con mis padres. Les ayudaste. Ahora déjame amarte, déjame ayudarte, ser uno contigo.— Le dice cuando rompen el beso, aún unidos por un camino de saliva.

Rukia está anonadada, está rompiendo cadenas que no sabía que tenía, ya sólo atina a asentir y a permitirle a Ichigo que le quite el camisón de satén. Nunca se sintió tan sensual ni amada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando concibió a Ichigo.

No puede evitar abrazarse a su cuello y sentir como Ichigo, torpemente, empieza a entrar en ella con una lentitud y dulzura propia de la virginidad.

Con él se siente virgen por primera vez.

Y ama entregarle su virginidad a Ichigo.

* * *

El joven, identificado como Ichigo, que acompaña a Rukia, tendrá unos veintitantos, sólo un poco más joven que Sosuke, se le acerca a ella por la espalda y le mete las manos por debajo de la bata, con una le agarra una teta y con la otra comienza a masturbarla.

— ¿Y a qué se debe tu visita después de tanto tiempo, Tío?, dime tu verdadero motivo, por favor, no me gusta repetirme— Pregunta Ichigo mientras Rukia se relaja en sus brazos, tirando la taza de té en el suelo, y se recargar contra él para facilitarle la faena, comienza a gemir por las caricias que le proporciona.

Rukia no deja de gemir recargada sobre Ichigo, viendo a Sosuke a los ojos con intensidad, quiere que él sepa que encontró a alguien a quién darle su pasión, eso lo ofusca porque siente como su verga se comienza a endurecer, por un momento se imagina que es él el que la toca y que ella le responde a él.

— Para llevarte... a casa,... a ti a y tu hijo.— Dice con dificultad, apenas y ha bebido y tiene la garganta seca.

Su sufrimiento excita a Rukia que gime con más intensidad y se sujeta con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla hasta que sus dedos pierden todo color.

— Rukia, detente, esto es impropio de una dama como tú, ¿y dónde está tu hijo?, ya no quiero bromas de que este... hombre, es tu hijo, nos vamos inmediatamente.

— ¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso estando amarrado?— Le sonsaca Ichigo, mientras besa el cuello de Rukia.

* * *

— Rukia, mi pequeña, ellos son los señores de nuestra fé, los llamamos Los Amados.

— ¿Por qué, Abuelito?— Esta era la primera lección de Rukia en la fé, era la primera vez que le ponían el crucifijo de los amantes alados, una pieza hecha de plata con incrustaciones de oro que, en realidad, representaba los cuerpos de un hombre y mujer unidos en fornicación y que sus alas formaban una especie de cruz.

_**Porque nuestro amor está condenado. Nos castigaron cuando creamos nuestra manifestación de amor.**_

Rukia escucha dos voces, le susurraron en sus oídos pero no había nadie, eran las voces de los amados.

— Puedo escucharlos, Abuelito, ¿pero por qué los castigaron por amarse?, creí que no tenía nada de malo.

_**Porque, pequeña nuestra, los Kuchiki descienden, por así decirlo, de nosotros, de lo que ellos llamaron nuestro error y crimen. Cuando concebimos en una pareja de enamorados y nos negamos a alejarnos de ese niño.**_

— Es por eso que estás consagrada a ellos, todos los Kuchiki lo estamos— Le dice el padre de la pequeña.—. Somos sus sacerdotes y sus descendientes, aunque nuestra conexión se ha debilitado por las generaciones.

— ¿Cosagada, papi?— El concepto es complicado para niña.

— Quiere decir que serás su monja, los que servimos a la fé— Le dijo su hermano Byakuya.—, además, también eres su vasija.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

— Que eres la única que puede ayudarles a comunicarse directamente con los demás fieles.

— No entiendo.

_**Nosotros, los demonios de los sueños no tenemos permitido amar, pero lo hacemos y queremos que otros conozcan el amor, un amor tan puro que rompa barreras. Y tú, niña nuestra, nos prestarás tu voz para hablar, por primera vez, con nuestros fieles directamente.**_

— ¿Y cómo se llaman, Abuelito?

— Ellos, mi niña, son los amados...

_**Isshin y Masaki.**_

* * *

Ichigo, con sus diestros dedos, estaba llevando a Rukia al orgasmo, se notaba en la dureza de sus pezones que no se podían ocultar bajo la tela de la bata. Le abrió las piernas para estimularla con mayor facilidad, una de ellas queda sobre el reposabrazos, lo que permite que Sosuke vea el coño de Rukia y no pueda evitar relamerse los labios por el manjar que ha quedado expuesto.

— _**Lo recuerdas, ¿no?, el delicioso coño de Rukia, ¿recuerdas cómo fue profanarla sin su consentimiento?**_— Rukia está ida, su vista está perdida, la voz que sale de su garganta no es de ella—_**, sino fuera por nosotros estaría aún más traumatizada por lo que le hiciste a nuestra niña.**_

— Madre, Padre, que inapropiados son.

Sosuke no entiende nada, parecen las voces de un hombre y una mujer las que salen de la garganta de Rukia.

En la habitación entra otro sirviente, lo recuerda, es Senbonzakura, el cochero y asistente personal de Byakuya, que cojea al caminar y ha requerido de un bastón desde el "accidente" que mató a Byakuya y a su esposa, Hisana.

— Es él, amados señores, él dañó el perno de la rueda del carruaje— Los señala con furia.—, por su culpa, de él y su madre, el amo Byakuya, la ama Hisana y el no nato murieron. Ellos les robaron de sus sacerdotes

— _**Por eso le devolvimos el favor a su madre cuando amenazó a nuestra niña-vasija.**_

— Mi madre nunca haría nada de eso. Ella no dañaría a Rukia

— _**¿Justo como tú no violarías a tu hermana**_?— Dijeron las voces.—, **hubieras visto la expresión en su rostro mientras le retorcíamos el pescuezo. ¡Fue tan gloriosa!, justo como la tienes ahora, ja, ja ja.**

Sosuke se volteó en dirección a Rukia, él ya tenía la vista desenfocada, todo en la habitación se movía.

— Rukia, no eres realmente mi hermana. Es tu culpa. Tú me sedujiste con tus sonrisas y andar tan alegre. Con esas ropas tan ligeras todo el día. Sólo hice lo que debía, especialmente cuando te vi ir a la capilla. Sabía que querías que te volviera mujer. ¡MI MUJER!

* * *

Como todas las noches, Rukia se prepara para comulgar y alimentar a los amados del único modo que puede en este momento, tan alejada de otros fieles y su altar. Pero esta noche es especial, ya no lo hace, por petición de ellos, en la privacidad de su celda. Ahora está en el altar de la capilla del convento, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones que les ha rezado de madrugada, se ha desnudado completamente.

— Mis señores, ahhh— Rukia utiliza sus dedos para autocomplacerse, justo como ellos le enseñaron—, ¿ya es hora? ¿ya cumpliré mi parte del trato?

— _**Oh, sí, pequeña, ya ha pasado el tiempo adecuado**_.— Le contesta la voz de Isshin, el amado.

Inmediatamente, Rukia siente unos dedos delicados que la ayudan en su faena, preparándola para la concepción; y otros rasposos que empezaron a estimular sus tetas.

— ¿Cómo— Los dedos la penetran suavemente—, si perdí al hijo de mi hermano?— La joven gime cuando lo dedos sensibilizan sus pezones tanto que hasta la corriente más fina la moja—, no quiero, ahhh, d-descubrir que soy, ahh, incapaz de incubar a su semilla.

— _**No lo hiciste, no podía permitir que su semilla se implantara en ti cuando yo quiero que tengas la nuestra**_— le dijo la amada señora, Masaki—_**, por eso tomé la vida de ese fruto maldito para darle vida a al nuestro, un hijo engendrado con amor y placer, un hijo de nuestra carne y espíritu. **_

— Me, ah, a-alegro mucho, M-Masaki-sama, ah, siempre he, aahh, querido complacerlos.— Ésta, feliz por la respuesta de su niña-vasija, la besa y usa su lengua para simular el acto que están por sostener con ella.

Isshin entierra su verga en ella muy despacio, con más delicadeza que en las veces anteriores. Esta será una de las últimas veces que harían esto con ella, y querían dejar un lindo recuerdo.

— Masaki-sama, Isshin-sama, acepto el trato, quiero venganza.— Isshin comienza a bombear en ella y Masaki le chupa sus pechos y a estimular su clítoris. Rukia pronto siente que su cuerpo no es de ella, que fusiona con los besos de Masaki para que ella tome posesión de él.

— _**Nuestra niña es tan estrecha, te siento tan grande pero tan perfecto.**_

— _**Masaki, te sientes deliciosa en el cuerpo de nuestra niña.**_— Isshin apenas y puede mantener el ritmo sin venirse en ella antes de tiempo.

— _**¡Oh, sí, Isshin, préñala! ¡Préñame como siempre he querido! ¡Qué nuestro amor por fin dé frutos!**_— Masaki le exige a su pareja que la coja con más fuerza.

— _**No podré resistir mucho, es tan cálida, es perfecta, inmaculada a pesar de haber sido profanada**_.— Cada vez le estaba más trabajo entrar y salir de ella sin venirse.

— _**¡Fóllala con más fuerza! ¡Fóllala hasta que no pueda recibir a otro hombre que no sea de nuestro linaje!**_

— Oh, sí, Masaki-sama, Isshin-sama, no tomaré a otro que no sea el hijo que les daré, sólo el me hará sentir este placer nuevamente.— En su placer no sabe lo que dice, de las posibles consecuencias, sólo quiere que continúen, quiere sentir el amor que ellos comparten.

— _**Siento pena por Shiro-chan, lo habíamos destinado para Rukia.**_— Isshin sentía un cariño especial por el niño, él unió a sus padres.

— Entonces, yo le daré otro amor, mis señores.— No le importa, no registra, y no recordará, sólo quiere más, más de ellos, más de su amor.

— _**Sería maravilloso, más de una manifestación de amor**_**.**— La vagina Masaki se estrecha en respuesta con la propuesta, por la necesidad de la semilla de su amado para que las fertilice a las dos.

— _**M-Masaki, ah, ah, te amo tanto.**_— Los encuentros de las caderas estaban llegando a su punto máximo.

— _**Isshiiiiiinnnnn**_**...**— Masaki alcanzó el orgasmo, apretando como nunca la verga de Isshin logrando que libere su tibia semilla en ella en gruesos chorros que no saldrían de ella.

Ya estaba hecho, Masaki estaba embarazada y Rukia lo gestaría en su vientre.

Por su lado, Rukia, casi inconsciente de tan colmada por el placer y amor, acaba, sin darse cuenta, de firmar un nuevo pacto con los amados.

* * *

Sintió el golpe en su estómago por parte de Ichigo, pero el puñetazo no era normal, era más duro, tanto que escupió sangre y sintió que los dientes se le aflojaron.

— ¡OH, SÍ ERES MÍA! Si no hubiera sido por estúpido de Byakuya te hubiera tomado mucho antes ¡SE QUE ME LLAMABAS CUANDO USABAS ESOS VESTIDOS! JA, JA, JA, ¡estaba tan orgulloso de tomarte que no podía esperar a atarte a mí!— En su arranque de locura Sosuke comienza a confesar lo que le hizo y de cómo fantaseo con haberla tomado desde mucho antes, de todo lo que hacía Byakuya para impedirle acercarse demasiado a la heredera, pero que está orgulloso de haberla hecho mujer primero, su mujer.

Ichigo lo vuelve a golpear en su rostro hasta que pierde el conocimiento para callarlo.

— ¿Madre, padre, qué vamos a hacer con esta basura?

— _**En primer lugar, hay que devolverle el estatus y honor de Rukia, ya después veremos qué es lo que ella desea hacer, de lo demás nosotros encargamos.**_

* * *

— ¿Por qué me envía a un convento, Madre?, ¿hice algo malo?— Rukia está ojerosa, las náuseas no la han abandonado desde la mañana y acababa de devolver el almuerzo.

— No, niña, sólo te estoy concediendo tu deseo de ser monja.— Le responde Kyoka fría y tosca, como lo ha hecho a últimas fechas.

— Pero aún no estoy lista, además, mi hermano Byakuya y cuñada acaban de morir y quiero estar aquí para terminar mi luto.— Rukia, a pesar de sentirse débil, trata de hacerla entender, más a ella no le importa.

— ¡Escúchame, niña, te vas a ir al maldito convento y vas a dejar a mi hijo en paz!, sé que eres tan licenciosa, justo como la puta de Hisana sedujo al estúpido de Byakuya y no quiero que comprometas mi hijo ahora que él va a ser el próximo Conde Kuchiki.

— ¿De qué habla, Madre?, la heredera del condado soy yo, yo me convertiré en la condesa ahora que mi hermano ha muerto.

— ¡No digas tonterías, niña! Tu padre, antes de morir, reconoció a mi hijo como de su propia y los varones tienen prioridad en la línea de sucesión.

— ¡Maldita bruja, sabes perfectamente que no es cierto!, mi padre no tiene hijos bastardos, ¡sólo la sangre Kuchiki puede heredar el condado!

En el calor de la pelea, Kyoka la abofeteó con tal fuerza que la derriba y la arrastra por los cabellos todo el camino hasta encerrarla en su habitación con llave.

— No tienes pruebas ni testigos a tu favor. Tu padre, en su lecho de muerte, reconoció a mi hijo como propio. Él será el próximo conde de Kuchiki— Lo peor es que aún no terminaba de escupir su pútrido veneno.—, y tú terminarás encerrada en un maldito convento el resto de tu vida, o arriesgate al escarnio social de haberle abierto tus piernas a tu propio hermano. No creas que no sé lo que hacen por las noches o que estás preñada.

La confesión de que Kyoka sabía de los abusos de su hijo y no hizo nada terminó de romper el corazón a Rukia. Ella aún esperaba que la mujer, que la hacía llamarla madre, la defendiera. Pero esto no terminaría aquí, Kyoka también sufriría su venganza.

Las lágrimas que derramó toda esa noche fueron de coraje.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces, Rukia?— Pregunta Ichigo, deseoso de quitarle ese vestido que la oculta de su vista.

— Le escribo al abogado de la familia, le informo de la débil salud mi _hermano durante este último mes_ y para que prepare todo para mi regreso.

— Ya veo, ¿no puedes hacer eso más tarde?— Rukia ya llevaba bastante tiempo en eso.

— Puedo, pero no quiero, Ichi-chan puede esperar que termine y después le daré toda la noche.

— Mmmm, ¿deberíamos sacar al _tío _Sosuke de la habitación de huéspedes?

— No sé, ¿a dónde lo enviaríamos?

— No sé, por lo menos deberíamos darle un baño, empieza a apestar.

— Tienes razón, habría que decirle a Momo y Tobiume que le den un baño.

— Eres cruel, ¡vas a hacer que ellas se amen frente a él!

— ¡Yo no haría tal cosa!

— ¡Mentirosa! ¡Te encanta verlo sufrir!

— Esa es sólo una feliz coincidencia.— Le dice antes de continuar escribiendo sus cartas.

* * *

Ambos están desnudos en la cama, disfrutando de los efectos de su primer encuentro, Ichigo tiene a Rukia abrazada contra su cuerpo y le acaricia la espalda con ternura, no para de maravillarse por como luce con los rayos del sol que caen sobre ella a pesar de las lágrimas que aún salen de sus ojos.

— Rukia, yo soy tu verdadero primer amante, tu _primera _vez,—Trata de consolarla, animarla, porque después de que la llevó al orgasmo,empezó a llorar y pedirle perdón por haber sido usada, como si eso le concierniera a él.— lo que pasó después de que Byakuya murió no me importa, lo que pasó en ese entonces y después no me importa, sólo me importa lo que tú sientes.— Tiene que hacerle saber aquello, que lo que le hicieron no la define ni la limita.

— No recuerdo prácticamente nada de esa noche, fui a rezar a los amados por las almas de Byakuya y Hisana, estaba tan triste que no me importo lo inapropiado de la hora. Sólo recuerdo algunas sensaciones, como ellos me protegieron, lo hicieron más fácil para mi— Ella toma aire para continuar porque aún le es difícil hablar acerca de ello.—, creo que lo que más me molestaba era ya no ser lo suficientemente buena para los amados o para cualquiera, pero tú, haces que ya no me importe tanto.

Rukia, que ha estado pasando su mano por encima del pecho y ombligo e Ichigo mete, por fín, su mano por debajo de la sábana y comienza a estimular la verga suavemente hasta endurecerla nuevamente.

Una vez con Ichigo nunca será suficiente.

— Ahora me voy a purificar con tu verga y tu amor.— Le dice mientras deja que las sábanas caigan de su cuerpo y se monta encima de Ichigo.

— Necesitas más que eso, necesitas justicia.— Ella se entierra la verga y empieza a balancearse sobre él sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, disfrutando de como amolda las paredes de su vagina.

— Quiero, ah, venganza contra mi hermano, y aún, ah, eres demasiado jóven para, ahh, poder ayudarme ¡Por los amados, Ichigo, ahhhh!— Cierra los ojos para disfrutar del mástil que es su Ichigo, que la ayuda con su ritmo sosteniendola de las caderas.

Así siguieron, amándose, y ella pudo sentir cómo la verga de Ichigo le llega más profundo. Esa repentina profundidad la hace abrir los ojos y ver a su amante. Ichigo ya no el adolescente que la tomó por vez primera la noche anterior, ahora es un adulto joven, de unos veinte años, que seguramente volvería loco a las jovencitas, y a unos cuantos jóvenes, cuando fueran a la ciudad.

_¡No! Eso no lo permitiré, Ichigo es sólo mío._

Sólo ella puede probar y conocer los placeres que él es capaz de dar.

— ¿Tanto deseas que me una a ti?— Ahora ya sólo lo fastidiaba, estaba segura de que él la ayudaría con gusto.

— Eres mía, desde que estaba en tu vientre, cuando me implantaron en ti supe que estaba hecha para ti. Me hicieron para ti.

_Existo sólo para ti._

Ichigo aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo y de la fuerza de este ella cayó rendida en su pecho.

Cuando recuperó el aire, Rukia lo besó, encantada por sus palabras, lo cual volvió a endurecer el falo que permanecía en su interior.

— Cuando tengas la edad adecuada dejaré que me ayudes, y nos casaremos en la capilla con la bendición de Isshin-sama y Masaki-sama.

— N-no te lo iba a preguntar, ahh, Rukia, t-te voy a ayudar.— Cada vez le cuesta más trabajo contenerse por la forma en que Rukia lo ordeña.

Se puede escuchar en toda la mansión los gritos de placer de los amantes que volvían a demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro ya con plena libertad.

* * *

— Ya está todo listo, ama Rukia, ya están las maletas listas. Los alcanzaremos en dos días mientras terminamos de cerrar la casa de campo— Shirayuki se despedía de su joven ama, feliz de que todo estuviera tomando el rumbo deseado.

—Entiendo, no hay problema, los veré pronto.

— Rukia, es hora de irnos, ya subí al _Tío_ Sosuke al coche.— Ichigo ya está cansado de verla despedirse, llevaba cerca de una hora retrasando su salida, y él que aún no se acostumbra a la ropa de adulto, preferiría regresar a la cama con Rukia.

— Ichigo, ¡no le digas así!, es tu _cuñado_.

— Es difícil verlo así.— Ichigo la abraza, aún recordando lo cálido que es su interior, se restregaba contra ella deseoso de que ya puedan estar a solas para enterrarse en ella— Tienes demasiada ropa, no me permite sentirse agusto.

— Ichigo, una mujer casada como yo no puede ir por la calle desnuda, cuando lleguemos a la posada podrás desnudarme todo lo que quieras.

Ichigo la lame del cuello hasta detrás de la oreja— Está bien, pero deja que te coma antes de irnos.

— ¡Ichigo!— Le da un manotazo travieso a su esposo y lo obliga a subir al coche para poder irse.

* * *

La habitación está oscura y con poco oxígeno,y las cadenas en sus muñecas están muy pesadas. Tal vez no lo son tanto, pero apenas tiene fuerzas, no ha comido ni bebido lo suficiente durante el último mes. Lo tienen amarrado cerca de la puerta lateral de la habitación, para que pueda escuchar y ver por el agujero de la clavija lo que sucede en la habitación de su hermana.

Muchas veces ha llegado a escuchar y ver a la pareja fornicar, y quiere imaginarse que es él estando con Rukia, pero cada vez que está a punto de aliviar su dolorosa erección, él podría jurar que escucha reclamos y recibe algunos rasguños y golpes.

— ¡Hey, Momo, por favor, libérame!— Momo acababa de entrar a la habitación, seguramente para dejarle algo de comer, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que comió?— ¡Momo, hazme caso! ¡Te compensaré por ayudarme!

La susodicha sólo se limitó a aventarle en su plato avena fría antes de salir de la habitación, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

_**¿Qué esperabas después de lo que le hiciste?**_

_**Di que al menos te traen de comer, es más de lo que mereces.**_

— Las voces, las voces no, por favor...— Lágrimas de desesperación y miedo apenas pueden salir de los ojos por la deshidratación que sufre.

_**¿Te molestamos? Lástima, acostumbrate.**_

_**Es divertido jugar contigo.**_

Los días han sido así para él, agotadores y cada vez se le dificulta más estar atento a las cosas, el intentar masturbarse por los gemidos siempre pudo más con él, una o dos veces lo logró pero sin lograr ningún placer por las mofas de las voces. Todo es culpa de ella, ¿cómo se llamaba?, y los celos que le provoca que otro hombre pruebe de sus favores.

— Es hora de irnos, hermano, tenemos que ir con el juez, serás el testigo de nuestra boda— ¿Quién le habla?, estuvo tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que no puede ver con claridad a su interlocutor cuando abre inesperadamente las cortinas y deja que la luz entre a la habitación.—, ¿me escuchas?, bueno no importa.

Esa mañana los sirvientes lo bañaron y cambiaron pero estaba tan agotado que le escuchaba participar de la ceremonia, así que muy dócil participa de las ceremonias.

Igualmente, se va aturdido a la ciudad llevando consigo a su hermana y a su _hijo-esposo_.

¿O es al revés?

_¿Qué estuve haciendo todo este tiempo?_

— Bienvenido, Excelencia, no luce muy bien de salud. Ya acomodamos a su hermana y cuñado en el ala este. Ellos van en este momento a ver al Padre Yamamoto, ¿desea que les dé un mensaje antes de que se retiren?

— ...— _¿Me habla a mí? ¿Quién es ese anciano?_

— Excelencia, no luce muy bien, ¿quiere que llame a un doctor?

— ... N-no, prepárame... un coche, q-q-quiero ir a L-L-Las Noches.— _No sé porqué necesito ir a un lugar así... ah, sí, Emilou Apacci está ahí._

— Pero, Excelencia, ese es un burdel barato, ¿está seguro que no prefiere ver a un doctor?

— ¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE!

— Cómo diga, Excelencia.

* * *

La antigua iglesia de la ciudad, San Bartolomé el Grande, tal vez por su antigüedad, no se vea tan maravillosa o moderna como la Basílica de San Pablo que intenta imitar aspectos que de la Basílica de San Pedro.

A pesar de ellos, tiene muchos feligreses importantes entre sus filas, aunque algunos donan grandes sumas de dinero para su manutención y la Familia Kuchiki siempre han sido entre sus patrocinadores más importantes.

— Padre, Genryusai, hemos venido a presentar nuestros respetos.— Es sorpresa para muchos cuando llegó, acompañada de un hombre impresionantemente guapo.

— ¿Rukia Kuchiki?, pensé que estabas muerta o encerrada en un convento, ¿quién es el jóven que te acompaña?— El Padre, detiene su camino, sorprendido de verla, cuando iba a preparar la próxima misa.

— Oh, le presento a mi esposo.

— Ichigo Kurosaki, Padre, mucho gusto.— Le ofreció su mano para presentarle sus respetos.

— ¿Kurosaki?, curioso nombre, me parece conocido.

— ¿En serio?, pertenezco a una familia de mercaderes, conocí a Rukia una vez que quedé atrapado por una tormenta y me refugié en el convento en el que ella estaba.— Esa era la historia que habían acordado de contarle a los ajenos y al público.

— Ya veo— El anciano se voltea en dirección a Rukia.—, me alegro de que dejara esas actitudes díscolas de las que tanto me habló su hermano, el amor no se puede tirar así como así.

— ¿De qué habla, Padre?, usted me conoce, sabe que nunca haría tal cosa.

— Su Excelencia, me comentó que lo sucedió en el convento y de su _dolencia_.

— ¿De qué _dolencia _habla?, mi esposa siempre ha tenido una salud excelente, tal vez mi cuñado esté molesto porque la pedí en matrimonio a pesar de ser una novicia y eso escandalizó a la madre superiora.

— ¿Habla en serio?, es difícil de creer.

— Oh, sí, eso debió de molestar mucho a mi cuñado que insistía tanto en forzarme en ordenarme como monja. Pasó los últimos dos años sin hablarme de la decepción que tenía.

— ¿Qué dice su hermano de todo esto?, ¿el aprobó su matrimonio?

— En realidad él estuvo de visita conmigo todo el mes pasado en la casa de campo que heredé de mi madre y logramos hacer las paces.

— ¡Oh, la famosa casa del islote!, he escuchado que muy placentero para descansar.—El rostro del sacerdote refleja la decepción que siente por la actitud del Conde.

— Lo es, Padre, lo que me preocupa porque mi cuñado no lucía muy bien de salud.— Ichigo muestra un rostro compungido en preocupación por su cuñado.

— Eso me temo, él no se ha presentado a misa como buen creyente, no ha mandado siquiera su diezmo .

— He escuchado que mi hermano pasa muy seguido su tiempo en casas de té.— En los ojos de Rukia se pueden ver lágrimas contenidas en preocupación por su hermano.

— No podemos hacer nada, su padre le heredó el condado.

— ¿De dónde saca eso?, él estaba cumpliendo su deber como tutor en lo que yo alcanzaba la mayoría de edad o me casaba, y justo ayer cumplí con ambas condiciones.

— ¿Pero eso es que su hermano...?— El Padre está muy confundido.

— ¿Mi cuñado qué, Padre?

— ¿Por eso él se niega terminar su oficialización como conde?, he escuchado rumores de que el abogado de su familia tiene tiempo tratando de hablar con él.

— No creo que mi hermano hubiera presentado documentos falsos para hacerse del control del condado, siempre lo tuve como un hombre honorable. Especialmente cuando él y su madre me enviaron al convento para que pudiera llorar cómodamente la muestra de mi hermano Byakuya y su esposa.— El rostro de ella se llena de gruesas lágrimas y su marido la abraza con mucho cariño.

— Tranquila, todo debe de ser una confusión.

Se escuchan pasos salir de la iglesia, el repiquetear apurado de los tacones resonaba en toda la bóveda. Es Madame Rangiku que se va con prisa y con el rostro y orejas enrojecidas, ella es conocida por ser muy comunicativa de las noticias que se presentan cerca de ella, seguramente no puede aguantar el camino de ir a contarle a todos lo que acaba de escuchar, en especial a su marido, Lord Ichimaru, líder de la cámara de los Lores, y encargado del registro civil. También es bien sabido que siente un terrible desagrado por el conde, particularmente por el escándalo que llevó a su duelo y muerte de lord Stark y el amorío que tuvo con su esposa, Lilynette. También se dice que el hijo de ella fue concebido con el _Conde _y no con su marido.

— Volviendo al tema, Padre.— Rukia abandona el falso llanto de su rostro con el padre para tratar el tema que realmente le interesa a la pareja.

— Oh, sí, para mí sería un honor oficiar la ceremonia en mi iglesia, Condesa.

— No me entiende, Padre. Deseo que la boda sea en la capilla de mi familia.— El rostro del anciano sacerdote empalidece y voltea a ver al joven de rubia cabellera.

— Oh, por aquellos que se aman...

— Sí, Padre.

— Oh, ama Rukia, me honra tanto con su petición.— El anciano se inclina y besa las manos de ambos.

— Que bueno que lo entiende, Padre— Habla Ichigo, después de mucho tiempo.—, deseo que mis padres me vean casarme con su vasija y atestigüen cómo nos volvemos uno.— Ichigo abraza a Rukia y posa sus manos por encima de su vientre, Rukia hace lo propio sujetando sus manos.

* * *

El jardín estaba hermosamente decorado para recibir a los invitados especiales a la boda de Rukia Kuchiki. Muchos desearon asistir a ella, se dice, pero a pocos se les permitió la entrada a la mansión. A ellos sólo les quedará esperar a baile que realizará dentro de un mes, cuando finalmente la hermosa mujer tome el título como heredera y condesa de las tierras y fortuna Kuchiki. Para los que sí están invitados, se preparan para una ceremonia, cena y otras festividades.

En el cuarto de la novia, Rukia se está enfundando en un vestido holgado y cómodo, el vestido la hace ver como una vestal consagrada, tal vez eso era.

— Hermana Rukia, luces hermosa.— A la habitación entran corriendo dos niñas y se abrazan a sus piernas apenas la han visto. La habían extrañado desde que se fue de la mansión Blackcape y aún o se acostumbraban a vivir en Rotwood.

— Ichi-nii no podrá esperar a que termine la ceremonia.— Dijo traviesa la gemela menor en un tomo extremadamente pícaro.

— Karin, no digas esas cosas, claro que resistirá.— Su hermana, mayor por tres minutos, infló los mofletes tratando de defender a su hermano. Aunque en el fondo también dudaba de la paciencia de su hermano.

Las niñas pegan sus frentes al vientre de Rukia, sintiendo la vida que se gestaba en ella. Tendrán un sobrino poderoso, lástima que tardará tanto en nacer, nueve meses no pasan tan rápido como quisieran.

— ¿Qué tienen niñas?, aún recuerdan lo que fue estar en mí.

— Mamá y Papá escogieron bien.— Dice Yuzu, feliz de haber nacido de alguien tan cálido como Rukia.

— Me gustaría crecer tan rápido como Ichi-nii.— Las gemelas, nacieron de la energía residual que dio fruto a su hermano y que se dividió en dos, por lo que son más cercanas a un humano de lo que se esperaba.

— ¿Por qué la prisa?, No querrás ser demasiado mayor para Toshiro.— Karin se pone roja, y se rasca la mejilla suavemente.

— Tal vez tengas razón, Hermana.

— Recuerden, Toshiro es para las dos, así que deben de aprender a compartir.

— ¿Hermana, ya podemos probarlo?, Shiro-chan luce tan delicioso.

— ¡Yuzu!— Ambas se sorprenden del comentario de la gemela más sensible y humana de las dos.

— ¿Qué?, no me parece justo que él te ponga más atención a ti, quisiera, al menos, ser la primera en probarlo.— Le dice a su gemela, Karin.

— Niñas, saben que lo harán hasta que Toshiro tenga la edad, por el momento sólo les queda jugar y aprender.— Las pequeñas hacen sendos pucheros al no recibir permiso de su _hermana-madre._

— ¿Hermana, podremos quedarnos a toda la ceremonia?— Preguntan al mismo tiempo esperanzadas de alimentarse de toda la energía sexual y amorosa que se encontrará

— Claro que no, una vez bendecidos por sus padres, Ichigo y yo no saldremos de la capilla...

— No saldrán hasta el amanecer, ya sabemos.— Lo dijeron en tono de fastidio, propio de unas niñas que empiezan a entrar en la adolescencia. Y, en el caso de ellas, a diferencia de su hermano, tendrá una duración más cercana a la adolescencia humana.

— Entonces no pregunten cosas que ya saben. Además, Toshiro tampoco estará ahí.

La cara de decepción de las niñas disminuyó un poco al saber que su querido, y muy guapo, Shiro-chan tampoco se le tenía permitido asistir.

* * *

**Epílogo**

— Sentimos tardarnos tanto en ponernos en contacto, Excelencias, pero no podíamos identificarlo por su tan deteriorado estado de salud.

— Entendemos, Capitán, ¿podría decirnos cómo se encuentra?

— Excelencia, no quisiera perturbarla en su actual estado.— Le dijo Sado Yasutora, capitán de la policía, que temía afectar a la hermosa mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo.

— ¿Tan grave está?— Preguntó el marido de la Condesa, que ha tenido que hacerse cargo de muchos de sus negocios en los últimos meses.

— Eso me temo, Excelencias.

— ¿Podría mi marido visitarlo? ¿Cree que él esté en condiciones de enfrentar el juicio por desfalco y usurpación de identidad?

— No lo sé.

Han pasado meses de que Rukia Kuchiki recuperara su herencia y tomara su lugar como la legítima Condesa Kuchiki y la sociedad londinense ha estado a la expectativa del posible juicio contra Sosuke Aizen que pretendió tomar el lugar del pudiente título nobiliario.

— ¿Capitán?— La Condesa lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

— Dígame, Excelencia.

— ¿Cómo lo encontraron?, nosotros lo intentamos todos estos meses no logramos ningún avance.

— Será mejor que se los explique el Doctor a cargo.

El Doctor Uryu Ishida, cuya familia ha tenido amistad con los Kuchiki por años, les relató cómo lo encontraron con ropa que no era suya, ropas de pordiosero y con una botella en la mano, apestando a alcohol por donde quiera que iba, a veces gritando y a veces susurrando sinsentidos a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente cosas que nadie llega a comprender, seguramente producto del alcohol y el opio disponible en el prostíbulo.

A nadie le habría importado si no fuera que estaba recorriendo las calles del barrio de Kensington, o lo habrían ignorado, como lo suelen hacer aquellos privilegiados con una cómoda vida, o si no hubiera y atacado al acaudalado matrimonio de Lord y Lady Kyoraku, que iban camino a una visita con Lord Ukitake. Se sabe que la pareja intentó alejarse de él pero Lord Kyoraku, muy fanático del boxeo, se vió en la necesidad de noquearlo para que no atacará a Nanao, su adorada esposa.

Fue arrestado rápidamente y llevado _con amabilidad, _mucha _amabilidad, _a la estación policial más cercana. Tuvieron que calmarlo, no más llegar, a macanazos que lo dejaron inconsciente por varias horas. Pasaron varios días en los que estuvo, ahí, delirando en fiebre, hablando de demonios, sexo y el nombre de una dama que nadie logró descifrar. El quinto día, de haberlo callado a golpes muchas veces, fue trasladado al Hospital de Bethlem, la casa de los locos, y fue atendido, por meses, por el Doctor Mayuri Kurotsuchi, hasta que fue identificado como Sosuke Aizen, el usurpador del condado de Kuchiki. Fue en ese momento que se llamó al Dr. Ishida para que se encargará de la atención del hombre. Hay chismes, muy amarillistas, por cierto, que dicen que pudo tener algo que ver con la muerte del verdadero heredero, Byakuya Kuchiki y su esposa. Desgraciadamente, por su condición y recomendación de su buen amigo y doctor, la Condesa tendría que esperar a verlo hasta tiempo después de dar a luz antes de poder ver a su hermano, que cada día que pasa parece empeorar su estado.

— Por favor, Ishida, querido amigo, déjame ver a mi hermano, necesito saber cómo se encuentra, deseo constatarlo, aunque se me rompa el corazón, por mi misma.

— Querida Condesa, en este caso, y tan cerca el parto como se encuentra, no encuentro prudente, si quiera, que haya venido hasta aquí— Le habla amablemente a su amiga de la infancia, pero mira de mala manera al hombre a su lado—. Y usted, Lord Kurosaki, no entiendo cómo le permitió a su esposa venir hasta aquí.

— Intenté impedirlo, pero ella es más fuerte que yo.— Le devolvió la mirada reprobatoria, recordandole al doctor su lugar entre ellos, aunque a este no le importo mucho.

— Oh, Ishida, entonces permite que mi Ichigo lo vea y le transmita un mensaje en mi lugar.

— Está bien, aunque no sé qué tanto pueda entender, ahora o nunca— Le hace caso a la hermosa dama, que tiene a los hombres presentes casi besando el suelo que ella pisa, y lo habrían hecho de no ser interrumpidos por el marido de la Condesa.—. Siempre grita que los demonios quieren destruirle; la semana pasada intentó violar a la enfermera que le llevó de comer, tenemos que tenerlo sedado, amarrado a la cama o con camisa de fuerza.

Al entrar Ichigo en la celda Sosuke, que antes estaba gritando a todo pulmón, se calla, asustado de lo que él pudiera hacerle... y no se equivocaba. El otrora hombre más deseado de todo Londres no es la sombra de lo que fue; tuvieron que cortarle el cabello para controlarlo, había perdido tanto peso que casi estaba en los huesos y su piel estaba más cercana a la de las momias en exhibición en el museo de Londres que a la de un ser humano.

— Vengo a darte un mensaje de Rukia.

Sosuke se moja los pantalones por el miedo, las voces le dijeron que él volvería y la daría su sentencia.

— El trato que hice fue que te mataría con mis propias manos, y eso haré— De la boca de Ichigo salía la voz de Rukia, fría, mortal...—. Pero lo haré cuando yo sienta que has sufrido lo suficiente, que has perdido toda la dignidad y prestigio que intentaste robarme. Por el momento quiero que vivas aquí, vivas sin vivir, que vivas una larga vida de mierda y cuando ya no puedas más e intentes terminar con tu pútrida existencia me asegurare de alargarla más. Muere en vida, Hermano.

Sin esperar respuesta Ichigo se levantó y se fue. Dejando al alguna vez guapo hombre que, de un momento a otro, encaneció totalmente.

Él ya no enfrentaría la justicia por todos crímenes, pero su mente tal vez sea peor que cualquier cárcel humana.

* * *

Más notas explicativas, por si enrede mucho la historia, aunque voy a dejar unas cosas un tanto vagas por si se saltaron hasta aquí sin leer el fic:

Ok, el protagonista no fue Byakuya, mucho menos Rukia e Ichigo (aunque todo giraba alrededor de ellos) y por eso no los desarrollé tanto como me hubiera gustado.

En términos temporales, la historia empieza con una Rukia de 4 años. El accidente ocurre cuando tiene quince. Y la historia termina con ella de 19.

Ella estaba prometida a Toshiro que es unos cinco años menor que ella.

Los Kuchiki y, por ende Rukia, son en un sentido espiritual, hijos de los Amados, pero han pasado tantas generaciones que la _sangre_ se ha diluido tanto, que ahora, apenas los pueden escuchar (excepto Rukia), cuando antes podían verlos y tocarlos. A los Amados les gustaba acunarlos entre sus brazos cuando eran bebés y consolarlos cuando crecían. Eso los vuelve la familia más importante de su fé.

Los Amados son una pareja de incubo y súcubo que los castigaron por amarse entre ellos, los maldijeron de modo que sólo pueden alimentarse de sexo consensuado y entre parejas amorosos. Eso a ellos no le simporta, les encanta el amor y emparejar a la gente. y de hecho tienen una habilidad que les permite detectar la afinidad de las posibles parejas.

El castigo viene porque se negaron alejarse de la pareja y el bebé Kuchiki que engendran, algo que ven como una aberración entre los de su especia. Incluso llegaron a amamantar a ese bebé.

La mayoría de los miembros de su especie apenas y se toleran entre ellos y tienden a abandonar a su vástagos, si es que llegan a término.

El castigo estaba pensado para que murieran de inanición, ya que alimentarse con sexo por amor es poco nutritivo y requiere dosis continuas.

Rukia es su vasija porque puede contenerlos en su cuerpo para que puedan comunicarse con otros fieles y por un trato con su abuelo para salvar la vida de Sojun.

Los Amados no se pueden alejar de los Kuchiki, por lo que Rukia tuvo que cumplir con la tarea de alimentarlos ella sola por unos dos años.

Rukia estuvo embarazada por las continuas violaciones que sufrió, y la amada señora tomó esa vida para poder tener un hijo propio, Ichigo.

Rukia es y no es madre de Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, fue algo así como un vientre de alquiler. Ella los tuvo en su vientre pero los dió a luz la Amada Señora. Por lo que sienten una enorme afinidad con y necesidad de estar cerca de ella. Ellas nacieron como al año de haber nacido Ichigo.

Rukia tuvo sexo con los Amados varias veces, aunque tendía a ser una fusión del cuerpo de ella con el Espíritu de la Amada Señora. Y, sí, lo disfrutó.

Ichigo tiene poderes, aunque no los vimos en la historia. Entre ellos está controlar su envejecimiento. Sus hermanas, son un subproducto de los que le dio vida a Ichigo y sus poderes están divididos entre las dos.

Sojun sólo tuvo dos hijos y nunca engañó a su esposa.

Le mintieron y engañaron al abogado.

Byakuya hacía que Rukia durmiera en su habitación por miedo a que le pasara algo, que sí terminó sucediendo. Se turnaban la cama y el sillón, quería mucho a su hermana pero el sillón no es particularmente cómodo.

Notas de las dos historias anteriores.

A nivel mitológico, la Rukia de las dos primeras historias no ama a ese Ichigo, lo considera de su propiedad y quiere pasar el resto de su existencia a su lado, pero no identifica sus sentimientos como amor. Tal vez lo ama pero no lo sabe, pero sólo siente empatía por Ichigo y su hija. La familia de ese Ichigo es económicamente acomodada, muy acomodada, ¿sino de dónde sacaron para pagar especialistas del sueño?

El Ichigo de la tercera historia, es el alma del hijo de un incubo que llegó a vivir muchos años y lo separaron de su cuerpo para que muriera. Él sí es capaz de hacer identificar sentimientos y tiene un alto grado de empatía.


End file.
